The Love Of A Werehog
by T1Weasel
Summary: A SonAmy story with Sonic the Werehog, partly based on Sonic Unleashed. After Sonic is defeated, he and his friends start a new adventure to take down Eggman. Will they succeed? Read and find out. WARNING: There WILL be lemons in this story.
1. Prologue

**NOTE: This is a story requested by Pyroboy5000. This is an actual story, not a one-shot. It has Sonic the Werehog by request. Please read and review.**

The Love Of A Werehog: Prologue

_**-Flashback-**_

A blue streak arrives at a base. This base is Doctor Eggman's latest stronghold, and Sonic hides behind some trees. 'You've gone too far this time Eggman.' A dark shadow slowly passes over Sonic, and he runs out of his cover.

Of course, Eggman sees him and says so over the ship's PA system. _"Hello Sonic. Here to stop me again?"_

Sonic's emerald green eyes flash. "Yes, and I'm sure you know I'm going to as well."

Eggman laughs. _"We'll see about that."_

A huge fleet of ships appears, and Sonic growls. "You'll have to do better than that."

Sonic's blue fur turns a golden color, and Sonic becomes Super Sonic. He's able to take down the majority of the fleet, then crashes through the windows of Eggman's ship. "I told you."

Eggman laughs. "So sure of yourself Sonic?"

He pushes a button, and some kind of ray traps Super Sonic. The golden-furred hedgehog struggles to break free, but fails. "I can't get free!"

The demented scientist smiles. "That's right Sonic. That ray has been specially designed for your super form. It's draining the Chaos Emeralds of their power right now."

Super Sonic watches in horror as the Chaos Emeralds fall uselessly to his side, black and drained of power. Eggman laughs. "Now I can continue my plan."

Using the energy from the Emeralds, Eggman unleashes a dark presence from the center of Mobius. "This beast is Dark Gaia, Sonic. I'll be using it to help me finally achieve world domination!" Sonic's golden fur returns to its normal royal blue color, and watches as Mobius shatters into pieces.

Even Eggman was surprised by this. "Well, _that_ was unexpected… Oh well. Looks like you have your work cut out for you Sonic." The speedster is ejected into space along with the useless Chaos Emeralds. A few minutes pass and Sonic somehow lands safely on the surface of the planet, the Chaos Emeralds falling uselessly to his feet.

Looking back up to Eggman's fortress in space, Sonic yells at full volume. _**"**__**EGGMAN!!!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!!**__**" **_

It's at this point that Sonic sees a creature lying on the ground near him, looking like a mix of a fox and a bee. Sonic goes over to him, wondering what kind of creature it was.

The creature slowly sits up, looking at Sonic with golden eyes. "Who-Who are you?"

Sonic smiles. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Who are you?"

The creature frowns. "I-I don't know. I can't remember."

Sonic frowns now. "I didn't hurt you with my fall from space did I?"

The creature shakes his head. "No, but I'd appreciate it if you would help me."

Sonic nods. "Sure."

The new friends set off on their new adventure, unsure of what lay ahead, and Sonic planning revenge on Eggman.

**Disclaimers: I own the story. Sonic, Amy Rose, and everything related is owned and copyrighted by Sega. This prologue was created with the help of the Wikipedia entry for Sonic Unleashed. **

**Songs: "Sumahama" - Artist: The Beach Boys. Single from the L.A. (Light Album) released September 1979. The album was released March 1979. Label: Caribou Records. Written by Mike Love. Produced by Bruce Johnston, The Beach Boys, and James William Guercio. **

**"Our Sweet Love" - Artist: The Beach Boys. From the album Sunflower (released August 1970). Label: Brother Records/Reprise Records. Written by Brian Wilson, Carl Wilson, and Al Jardine. Produced by The Beach Boys.**

**"American Pie" - Artist: Don McLean. Single from the album American Pie (released October 1971). Label: United Artists. Written by Don McLean. Produced by Ed Freeman for The Rainbow Collection, Ltd. **


	2. Amy's Surprise

The Love Of A Werehog: Chapter 1 – Amy's Surprise

Our story resumes two years later outside of a shopping mall in Spagonia. The sun is just about to set, and we see a pink hedgehog and a rabbit exit the building. The hedgehog is Amy Rose, age 20. The rabbit is Cream, age 18.

Amy smiles. "Thanks for coming shopping with me Cream."

Cream smiles back. "It was no problem Amy."

A blue streak blows by them, stopping Amy and Cream in their tracks. Cream looks at Amy. "Was that Sonic?"

Amy nods. "Yes, but something isn't right. He didn't look like his normal self."

Cream frowns. "Why would he look different?"

Amy shrugs and continues walking with Cream. "I don't know, but I can certainly ask him."

Cream nods and hugs Amy. "Okay. Well, I'll see you soon."

Amy hugs back. "Of course you will Cream."

The rabbit starts walking back to her house, so Amy starts looking for Sonic. She eventually finds him sitting on the edge of a cliff. "Sonic?"

Sonic shakes his head. "No… Amy, leave. I don't want you to be here when the sun sets."

The sakura hedgehog is more than a little confused. "What do you mean, Sonic?"

Sonic sighs, his quills drooping. "This has been happening to me for the last two years."

Amy's jade green eyes see the sun set, then turn back to Sonic. He stands, and Amy gasps at what she sees.

Sonic begins to grow. His arms and legs increase in size, and grow huge muscles. His hands and feet grow in size as well, and develop claws. Razor sharp claws easily capable of removing a limb or two.

Sonic turns to Amy. "This is what I meant."

Amy slowly reaches out as clouds form over the two friends. "Sonic? What happened?"

Sonic turns away from the rose-pink hedgehog as she touches him. "As I said, it's been happening for the last two years."

Amy gently touches Sonic's massive arm again. "How did it happen? What's causing this?"

Sonic goes to answer, but a rumble of thunder and a downpour of rain made him stop. Amy quickly grabs her shopping bags. "Sonic, can you take me to my house?"

Sonic nods, picks Amy up, and runs off to Amy's house.

_**-Amy's house-**_

The front door opens and Amy enters, followed by Sonic. Amy goes to change clothes, and Sonic shakes the excess water from his fur. Amy comes out of her room a few minutes later wearing red pajamas.

She sits beside the massive blue ball of fur and nods. "Okay. Now, tell me what's happening please."

Sonic puts his head in his huge paws. "It all happened two years ago. I was attempting to defeat Doctor Eggman once again, but he trapped me in some kind of ray. He drained the Chaos Emeralds of their power and used the energy to release Dark Gaia from the center of the planet. After he ejected me into space, I landed back on the surface along with the powerless Chaos Emeralds. I landed beside a creature, and I guess my fall gave him amnesia to a certain degree. I agreed to help him get his memory back, and that brings us to tonight."

Amy nods. "So who was the creature?"

Sonic shrugs. "I call him Chip, but he's really Light Gaia, Dark Gaia's opposite. They're kind of like Yin and Yang."

Amy frowns. "What about the beast form?"

Sonic shakes his head. "I don't know Amy. I guess I could be called a werehog."

Amy sighs. "I'm sorry this happened to you Sonic."

The werehog growls. "Stupid Eggman. He ruined my _**LIFE!!!**_"

Amy scoots a few inches away from Sonic. "Do you think the ray Eggman used on you is causing this to happen?"

Sonic nods. "That's the only reason I could think it would be happening anyway."

Amy gets up, but Sonic gently grabs her left arm. "Wait."

Amy giggles. "Silly me, I forgot to ask. Would you like to stay here tonight?"

The massive werehog chuckles. "Thanks, and yes, but there's something else."

Amy's confused. "What do you mean, Sonic?"

Sonic's emerald green eyes look into Amy's jade green eyes. "Well, I don't know why I feel like telling you this now, but I think it's time you knew."

Amy's heart races. 'Could he be about to tell me what I've been hoping for all these years?'

The 23 year old werehog takes a shaky breath. "Sit down Amy. You'll need to for this."

The pink hedgehog sits next to him, and Sonic wraps both of her hands in one of his massive paws. "Amy Rose… I…"

Amy blinks. "Yes Sonic?"

Sonic finally spits it out. "I love you."

Amy's heart skips a beat. "You-You love me?"

Sonic nods. "Yes. Ever since we first met, I've loved you. I just couldn't admit it because of Eggman. I was also really shy about admitting my feelings."

Amy wraps her arms around Sonic's neck. "Oh Sonic!! I love you too!!"

Sonic smiles. Normally one of Amy's hugs would be choking him. Since he was in werehog form at the moment, it didn't bother him.

Amy stops hugging Sonic and pouts to him. "Why don't you hug me back Sonic?"

The blue werehog sighs. "I'm scared I'll hurt you, since I have increased strength in werehog form."

Amy smiles. "I wouldn't mind, Sonic. I know you love me know, and I couldn't be any happier."

Amy hugs Sonic again, and her body shivers as she feels Sonic's massive arms wrap around her luscious body. Amy breaks the hug and stands up again. "When will you return to your hedgehog form?"

The werehog lies down on the couch. "Sunrise."

Amy nods. "Okay. Goodnight Sonic. I-I love you."

Sonic smiles. "I love you too. Sorry it took so long to admit it."

Amy giggles. "That's okay Sonic. I would have waited forever for you to tell me you loved me."

Amy goes into her room and is soon asleep. Sonic the Werehog sighs. 'How can you love me when I look this way?' Sonic closes his eyes and falls asleep.

_**-The next morning, sunrise-**_

Amy Rose wakes up to the sound of creaking floorboards. Summoning her red and yellow Piko Piko Hammer, Amy quietly creeps into her living room. Her green eyes see Sonic, still as a werehog, staring out the window.

His ears twitch as they pick up Amy's footsteps, and he speaks. "Any minute now."

Amy puts her hammer down and patiently watches the blue werehog as the sun slowly rises over the horizon. A few minutes pass and Amy watches as Sonic the Werehog becomes Sonic the Hedgehog once again.

Amy blushes a little. "Uh, Sonic… You know you're naked right?"

Sonic chuckles. "I did, but I don't have any clothes. They get shredded when I enter my werehog form."

He turns to Amy. "Why didn't you point this out last night?"

The pink hedgehog blushes deeper. "W-Well, I… Uh… I was caught up in you admitting you loved me."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "That's alright. I could use a robe though. It's a little chilly."

Amy frowns. "Well, the only colors I have are in various shades of pink."

Sonic shrugs. "That's fine."

Amy goes and gets a pink robe from her closet. She gives it to Sonic, and he puts it on. Surprisingly, it fits. "Thanks."

Amy joins Sonic in watching the sunrise. "You know, I've always wanted to watch the sunrise."

Sonic smiles. "The only reason I do is because of this damn curse."

Amy giggles and lays her head on Sonic's left shoulder. "I'm glad you finally admitted your feelings."

Sonic chuckles. "Me too, but now I have to worry about Eggman finding out I told you."

Amy gives him a frown. "Why is that?"

Sonic looks at her. "If he finds out, then it's possible he could target you. If he hurts you, I don't know what I'd do."

Amy tenderly nuzzles Sonic. "Your feelings go deeper than I first realized."

The blue hedgehog looks at his sakura counterpart. "Yes. I couldn't bear to see you hurt Amy. Eggman is one problem, but Dark Gaia is completely different. I don't know how I'm going to beat it."

Amy sighs. "What about Chip?"

Sonic nods. "He's off making sure the Chaos Emeralds are being repaired correctly."

Amy nods. "Will I ever get to meet him?"

Sonic shrugs. "I don't know. It depends on how long it takes the Emeralds to be repaired."

Amy sighs again. "Hopefully it won't take long."

Sonic chuckles. "There's no telling. So far, six of the seven Chaos Emeralds have been found and are being worked on. I don't have the slightest clue as to where the last Emerald is."

Amy smiles. "You'll find it in time. Right now, we need to get ready."

Sonic gives Amy a confused look. "Get ready for what?"

Amy giggles. "Cream and Tails are going on a picnic. I was invited, and now you are too."

Sonic nods. "Where and what time should I meet you?"

Amy sidles over to him. "After you change at your house, come back here. We'll take a nice slow walk to the forest where Cream and Tails are having their picnic."

Sonic nods. "Sounds good. See you soon."

Sonic bolts to his house, and Amy gives a sad sigh. 'Why won't he ask me out already?'


	3. The Picnic

The Love Of A Werehog: Chapter 2 – The Picnic

Sonic arrives at his house and goes inside. He gets a green shirt, blue shorts and boxers, and takes his shower. The stresses of yesterday melted as the hot water trailed down his quills, his abs, and down the drain. Finishing his shower, Sonic dries off, gets dressed, and runs back to Amy's house.

_**-Amy's House-**_

Sonic reaches Amy's house in a few seconds and coughs as the wind stirs the dust he kicked up. After the dust clears Sonic knocks on the door.

He smiles when he hears Amy's cheerful voice. "Just a minute!"

Sonic taps his foot, then the door opens. Amy's wearing a pink sundress and matching sandals, and her quills hung about two inches past her shoulders.

Sonic blushes. "You look cute Amy."

The sakura hedgehog giggles, her cheeks turning a reddish color. "Aw… Thank you Sonic. You look hot yourself."

Sonic blushes again. "Thank you. Now, shall we take our walk?"

Amy decides to tease Sonic a little. "What changed you? The Sonic I once knew would have run off or not shown up."

Sonic decides to tease back. "Well, it's called growing up, Amy. I'm not sure if you know this or not, but people _do_ change over the years, not that _you_ have any or at all."

Amy hits Sonic's arm in a playful manner. "Touché Sonic. Still, I wasn't sure if you'd ever change."

Sonic chuckles. "I'm glad both of us have changed."

Amy nods. "Same. Now, let's get to the picnic."

The pink and blue hedgehogs link arms and begin a slow walk to Cream and Tails' picnic.

_**-The forest-**_

Tails and Cream have just started eating when Sonic and Amy arrive. The rabbit and orange twin-tailed fox give each other confused looks, then Cream looks at Amy. "Did he finally ask you to be with him?"

Amy sighs. "Sadly, no. However, he _did_ admit that he loved me."

Cream and Tails give Sonic shocked looks. Sonic frowns. "What?"

Tails shrugs. "I always thought you hated her."

Sonic shook his head. "No. In fact, quite the opposite. I've loved her since the day I first saw her, but I couldn't admit it because I was shy… Well, I couldn't admit it until last night."

Tails nods. "So does this mean you two are going out with each other?"

Amy gives Sonic the Puppy Face. "Please? Can we be boyfriend and girlfriend Sonic?"

The cerulean speedster looks back at the rose-pink hedgehog. "I don't know Amy. I still have Eggman to worry about. Also, I have my werehog condition." Tails and Cream are confused until Sonic and Amy explain it.

Tails nods. "Okay. So the ray has given you the condition known as lycanthropy."

Sonic nods. "Pretty much."

Amy nuzzles him. "It doesn't matter to me though. Even in werehog form, Sonic is still Sonic to me."

Sonic's cobalt fur turns purple around his cheeks as he blushes. Cream giggles. "How long have you been in love with him Amy?"

Amy smiles. "Twelve years."

Sonic's eyes widen. "How in Mobius can you love someone for so long?"

Amy purrs into Sonic's ears. "It's because you're sweet, and gentlemanly, and also…." Amy adds a little seduction to her last word. "…sexy."

Sonic feels a small shiver race down his spine, and then he decides to purr into Amy's ears. "Well just so you know, I think you're hot, and I like your laugh, and also…" Sonic adds some seduction to the last part of his sentence. "…I think you're the most perfect female hedgehog in the world."

Amy feels her body heat up and a small wetness between her legs as Sonic's deep voice purrs into her ears. The orange fox and rabbit watch the pink and blue hedgehogs whisper sweetly to each other.

Cream winks at Tails. "Just like us, right Miles?"

He nods. "Yes, but on a more… mushy level."

Cream laughs and lays on the blanket beside Tails, putting her head on his right shoulder. The two 18 year olds watch Sonic and Amy continue to whisper to each other.

Amy puts her velvety lips dangerously close to Sonic's lips and wraps her arms around his shoulders. Her voice is laden with teasing seduction. "Well if you feel that way, then you should ask me out."

Sonic purrs back to her. "Well I'd like to, but I'd have to worry about Eggman like I told you already."

Amy gets just _slightly_ closer. "You never know Sonic. Besides, if you don't take me, then someone else will. You'll be kicking yourself for not asking when you had the chance."

Sonic's emerald green eyes stare into Amy's jade green eyes. "That's unfair, playing with my head like that."

Amy giggles as a gentle breeze stirs her quills. "I know, but I only say so because it's a possibility."

Sonic just stares as the wind blows by. 'I want to ask her out, but I don't know if I should with Eggman still around.'

Amy looks into Sonic's eyes and sees the brightness fade a little. Her ears droop and a few tears come to her eyes. "Why, Sonic? What makes you not want to be with me?"

Tails and Cream look at the blue blur and shake their heads. Sonic's quills droop, and he sighs when Amy sits on the ground and begins crying. "Oh Sonic… W-Why must you be this way? All I w-want is y-your love, b-but you're scared of someone you've beaten countless times?!"

Sonic shakes his head. "You don't understand, Amy. He's finally made himself unstoppable, at least for the time being. You _know_ how I'd feel if I ask you and something horrible happened to you."

The pink hedgehog shakes her head and keeps crying. "You d-don't care about me at all! You lied to me when you told me you loved me!"

Sonic kneels in front of Amy. "That's not true at all Amy. I _do_ care about you, and I didn't lie. I love you."

Amy shakes her head again. "Not good enough anymore Sonic. For me to believe you, you'll have to prove it to me."

Sonic looks behind him at Tails and Cream. They shake their heads, signifying they weren't getting involved. Sonic sighs and turns back to Amy, realizing he has one option.

He gently lifts Amy's head and looks into her tear-filled eyes. "I hope this is proof enough for you Amy."

Amy sniffles, then Sonic asks what she never thought he'd ask her. "Amy Rose, will you go out with me?"

Amy nearly tackles Sonic in happiness, nuzzling and kissing his neck and muzzle. "Of course I will Sonic!"

Sonic smiles, then lifts Amy's head again and softly kisses her. Tails and Cream smile and watch as the kiss deepens. Tails looks at his rabbit girlfriend. "About time isn't it?"

Cream nods and turns back to the rose-pink and cobalt hedgehogs. "How long will they be together?"

Tails chuckles. "If Amy gets her way, forever."

Amy's head fills with fuzzy fireworks as she and Sonic kiss. It was unexpected, and her heart beat fiercely in her chest. 'He's-He's kissing me! Oh Sonic you _do _care!!'

Sonic feels something hit his arms, and he breaks the kiss. "Are you alright?"

Amy nods. "Yes… These are tears of joy, Sonic. I'm happy because I know you truly care about me."

Sonic smiles. "I wouldn't lie to you Amy."

She nods as another breeze blows by. "I know, Sonic. I'm sorry I didn't listen."

Sonic makes Amy melt inside when he kisses her left cheek. "No need to apologize Amy. Now come on, we have a picnic to get to."

Sonic and Amy get up, then Amy pulls Sonic to her and _really_ plants a kiss on him. Sonic's hands find a place on Amy's hips, and Amy's arms wrap around his shoulders. The two hedgehogs shiver as chills race down their spines and fuzzy fireworks fill their heads.

The kiss soon breaks, and Amy stares lovingly into Sonic's eyes. "Sonikku…"

Sonic gets confused. "Sonikku?"

Amy nods. "It's my pet name for you."

Sonic shrugs. "Alright. Well, since we're on the subject of pet names, I'll call you… How about Ames?"

The pink hedgehog kisses the royal blue hero. "I like it."

The new couple joins Tails and Cream on the picnic blanket, where they begin eating. Ham and cheese sandwiches were available along with some bottles of water.

A few minutes pass, then Sonic speaks. "Hey Tails? I might need your help."

The orange fox nods to him. "What do you need Sonic?"

Sonic frowns. "Well, I'll need help finding the last Chaos Emerald. The other six are being repaired, and Chip is watching over them as we speak."

Tails nods again. "That's good, but why are they being repaired?"

Sonic frowns again. "The ray that Eggman used to trap me and gave me lycanthropy also drained the Emeralds of their power. Using that energy Eggman unleashed Dark Gaia from the center of the planet. Chip is Light Gaia, Dark Gaia's opposite. Anyway, if the last Chaos Emerald isn't found and repaired, then Eggman will remain unstoppable."

Tails nods. "I see. Alright, I'll help you."

Amy smiles at Sonic. "I'll help you too."

Sonic nuzzles Amy. "Thank you, but you must know that you could be in some very dangerous situations during the search, right?"

Amy nods. "I do know that, but I know you'll be there to rescue me."

Sonic chuckles. "I'll do everything I can, Amy Rose."

Cream speaks up now. "What about me?"

Tails smiles. "You're welcome to come along, but you'll be facing the same dangers everyone else will."

The rabbit nods and kisses the two-tailed fox on his cheeks. "I'm fine with that, since I know you'll be beside me."

Tails blushes and turns back to Sonic. "When do you want to start looking, Sonic?"

Sonic thinks for a second. "Well, Chip should be contacting me soon to update me on the Emeralds… Let's say three days from now."

Tails agrees, and the picnic resumes with various of conversation being discussed. A few hours pass, then the two couples go their separate ways. Amy takes Sonic to her house, giggling all the way.

_**-Amy's House-**_

The front door opens to reveal Sonic and Amy. The two hedgehogs enter the house and sit on the couch. Amy turns on the TV and sees a news bulletin on.

The anchorwoman is relaying the story. _"Behind me is the wreckage of world hero Sonic the Hedgehog's home. There's no sign of him, and no one knows if he was in the residence when it was destroyed." _

Sonic feels the hair on the nape of his neck bristle, and he growls one word. "Eggman…"

Amy looks at him. "Was he behind this?"

Sonic hangs his head, his shoulders heaving slightly. Amy sees a few tears fall, and she gently rubs his back. "Sonikku?"

Sonic eventually looks at his sakura girlfriend. "Since he has Dark Gaia as his slave, Eggman probably had Dark Gaia come after me, thinking I was at home."

Amy sighs. "I'm sorry Sonic." She takes his hand and lays her head on his right shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

Sonic sighs. "I think for your safety, I shouldn't stay here tonight. Eggman may not stop at coming after just me."

Amy nods. "As much as I want you to be here, I understand."

Sonic smiles. "I'll have my phone with me, so if you need me, just call."

The pink hedgehog kisses Sonic on the cheek. "I will."

The blue blur kisses Amy on the lips. "I love you Amy Rose. So much."

Amy blushes. "I love you too Sonic."

Another kiss, and then Sonic leaves Amy's house. After he leaves Amy locks the door and goes to bed, dreaming of the day Sonic decides to live with her.


	4. The Search Begins

The Love Of A Werehog: Chapter 3 – The Search Begins

After leaving Amy's house, Sonic takes a few hours to walk into the forest. This is so he's far enough away from Amy so that she doesn't get hurt if Doctor Eggman decides to come after him again. Sonic eventually finds a large tree and sits at the trunk, watching the stars in the sky. He looks down at his body, now in werehog form. The cobalt hero hangs his head and lets a few tears fall. 'Ever since this whole ordeal started my life has been a mess. I become a werehog at night, Eggman is unstoppable, and I can't do anything to stop him.' Sonic's ears twitch, and he looks up. His emerald green eyes see a pink figure coming his way.

Sonic recognizes the figure as his girlfriend. "Amy?"

Amy slowly makes her way over to him, shivering a little. "Sonikku?"

Sonic allows Amy to sit on his lap. "What are you doing out here?"

Amy snuggles up to her werehog boyfriend. "I couldn't sleep. I'm worried about you."

Sonic shakes his head. "You have my phone number. Why didn't you call?"

Amy frowns. "I could have, but I wanted your arms around me."

Sonic smiles and wraps his massive arms around Amy. "Why were you worried?"

The pink hedgehog sighs happily when she feels Sonic's arms wrap around her. Her jade green eyes turn to Sonic's emerald green eyes. "I can tell you're upset. You've lost your home, you're half werehog, and you're worried about me."

Sonic nods, and a few more tears fall down his face. "You're right. Eggman's unstoppable, I can't do anything to stop him, and I feel really useless."

Amy nuzzles him on his chest. "You're not useless to _me_ Sonikku. It doesn't matter to me what for you're in. Werehog or hedgehog, you're still my Sonic."

The cobalt werehog smiles. "Thanks Ames. I really needed that."

The sakura hedgehog giggles. "No problem at all Sonic."

They kiss briefly, then Sonic looks down at Amy. "Something else is on your mind."

Amy nods. "I was wondering if you could come back to my house tonight. I get lonely with no one there."

Sonic shakes his head. "I've already said I shouldn't be there, and it's for your safety."

Amy nuzzles Sonic again. "I know, but don't you want to be there if Eggman _does_ come after me?"

Sonic frowns. He didn't want to admit it, but Amy had a strong point. If he was way out here in the forest and Eggman attacked, Amy may get in serious trouble, or worse.

Looking down at Amy, Sonic sighs. "Can your bed handle my size? I'm much bigger than normal."

Amy shrugs. "I don't know, but there's only one way to find out."

Sonic sighs. "Fine. I'll be there soon."

Amy shakes her head. "I'm not going back alone. Besides, if my bed can't handle your size, then I'll just get used to sleeping closer to the floor."

Sonic chuckles. "You really want me at your house don't you?"

Amy frowns. "The way I see things, it's either that, or you sleep outside here in the forest."

Sonic nods. "Yes, but it's a clear night. I don't mind sleeping outside in the open air Amy."

The rose-pink hedgehog sighs. "But _I _mind, Sonic. You're my boyfriend, even if it's not been for very long. I don't want you to get sick or anything."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "You worry about me too much. Don't think I don't appreciate it, because I do. Just try not to worry as much, okay?"

Amy nods. "Alright Sonikku. Can we go to my house now?"

Sonic nods. "Yes we can."

He unwraps Amy from his arms, but she grabs his fur and pulls herself closer. "No."

Sonic gets confused. "No?"

Amy nods. "I was warm until you let go of me."

Sonic chuckles and wraps Amy in his huge arms again, making her sigh happily. "Much better."

Sonic then stands and carries Amy back to her house.

_**-Amy's House-**_

Sonic the Werehog enters Amy's house, closes the door behind him, and carries the pink hedgehog into her room.

Amy pulls the sheets over her and giggles at Sonic. "I'm surprised parts of your clothes stayed on."

Sonic chuckles. "Me too, and they kept me covered in the necessary places."

Amy smiles. "Yes, but keep in mind I've already seen your naked body."

Sonic shrugs. "True, but somehow you don't seem to mind."

Amy shrugs. "Well, as you said earlier, we've changed. Besides, I'm hoping you'll use that part of you on me someday."

The blue werehog gives a deep chuckle. "At some point I will. However, we won't be doing that for a while."

Amy smiles. "Fine with me. I want to wait anyway. It'll be more special that way."

Sonic smiles back. "I agree. Now, let's get some sleep."

Amy pulls the sheets off of the other half of the bed. "I've got some room beside me if you want."

Sonic frowns. "I hope the bed doesn't break."

The sakura hedgehog giggles. "We've been over this already Sonikku."

He nods. "I know. Still, I can't help but think I'll break it."

Amy frowns. "Just get in here already."

Sonic nods and climbs into the bed. As he predicted, the bed creaked and groaned, then broke and fell to the floor.

Sonic sighs. "I told you."

Amy's giggling to herself, and Sonic frowns at her. "How do you think your bed being broken is funny?"

Amy snuggles up to her werehog boyfriend. "I don't know. It just is."

Sonic nods. "Okay… Well, let's get some sleep, and I'll fix your bed later."

Amy nods. "Okay. Goodnight Sonic. I love you."

Sonic cuddles Amy as close as he can. "Goodnight Amy. I love you too."

The young couple is quickly asleep, dreaming of various things. Amy dreams about Sonic, and Sonic dreams about opening a can of whoop-ass on Eggman and finally taking him down.

_**-Three days later-**_

Sonic and Amy meet with Tails and Cream in Tails' workshop. The orange fox had just finished working on the Tornado. "Hey guys. I just finished doing some serious upgrading to the Tornado. A new engine, upgraded computer system, and the best defense system available, which comes with my own little twist."

Sonic nods. "Impressive. Now, how are we going to travel?"

Tails pushes a button on the controls of the plane, and two more seats appear in the frame of the plane. Tails also shows Sonic the space for their supplies. "Any idea how long this journey will take?"

Sonic frowns. "None at all. Once we find the Emerald it'll still need to be repaired, which could take a while."

Cream speaks up. "How about this: We find the Emerald, and then Chip can take it to be repaired while we wait."

Am nods. "I like that idea."

Sonic shrugs. "First we have to find the Emerald. So, let's get our stuff loaded and be on our way."

It takes about 30 minutes to load all of the supplies, which ranged from food and tents to first aid and personal defense equipment. The two couples climb into the plane, and then they take off from Tails' workshop on their search for the last Chaos Emerald.

_**-Meanwhile, in Eggman Land-**_

We find the demented scientist in his lab working on more robots. Ever since defeating Sonic and unleashing Dark Gaia over two years ago, he'd been working non-stop trying to make sure his empire remained standing. "I wish Sonic had been permanently defeated, but that will come later."

He turns around to find Dark Gaia staring at him. "Yes I'll need you again, but you'll be nearly impossible to beat when you're whole."

The huge dark presence bows and returns to its den. Eggman chuckles. "Just you wait Sonic. I may not have defeated you for good in our last battle, but I know your weakness, and I won't fail to defeat you this time!!"

An evil laugh resounds throughout Eggman's stronghold, and he begins to work on his new robots with a furious energy.

_**-With the search group-**_

The Tornado lands deep in the forest, and Tails frowns. "Well, we're almost out of fuel, and we're nearly out of daylight. Time to make camp everyone."

Tails and Sonic climb out of the plane and then help Cream and Amy out. Of course, Tails and Cream were sharing one tent, and Sonic and Amy were sharing the other. The tents are pitched in a few minutes, and soon the group has a roaring fire. Cream gets the marshmallows and Amy gets some graham crackers. Tails gets his guitar from the plane, and provides some music for the group. Sonic asks Tails if he knows "American Pie" by Don McLean.

The orange fox chuckles. "You're going to test my hands after I've flown a plane all day?"

The royal blue hero smiles. "Well, _I _could play it and sing it if you wanted."

The rabbit and sakura hedgehog give Sonic confused looks, and he chuckles. "Yes, I can play guitar. This song is one of my favorites."

Amy beams at her boyfriend with sparkling jade eyes as he plays and sings.

"_A long, long time ago, I can still remember how that music used to make me smile. And I knew if I had my chance that I could make those people dance and maybe they'd be happy for a while. But February made me shiver. With every paper I'd deliver, bad news on the doorstep. I couldn't take one more step. I can't remember if I cried when I read about his widowed bride. But something touched me deep inside the day the music died…"_

Tails sang along during the chorus, and Cream even joined in a few times. Amy kept staring at Sonic. 'He's so _perfect!!_ His eyes, the singing, and he's so sweet. I'm so happy he's my boyfriend.'

Sonic finishes the song about 8 minutes later, and he smiles at the group. "Well, how did I do?"

Amy's the first to reply. "That was really sexy Sonikku."

The blue blur blushes, and it's a deep enough blush that Tails and Cream notice from across the fire. "Awww Sonic, you're blushing."

Tails and Cream give each other shocked looks, since they spoke at the same time, and then _they_ blush. Sonic laughs. "HA! Look who's blushing now!"

Amy giggles at the rabbit and the fox, then scoots next to Sonic. "You know Sonic, maybe you can sing a song to me one day."

Sonic kisses his rose-pink lover. "Sure, but we've only been together a few days."

Amy pouts, using the Puppy Face on Sonic. "Pleeeeeeeease Sonikku?"

The blue hedgehog chuckles, his returning blush making the pink hedgehog blush. "I said I'd do it, but you'll have to wait until I pick the right song."

Amy nods. "Okay Sonic."

Cream looks over at Sonic, who's now in werehog form. "Sonic, when do you become a werehog?"

Sonic sighs. "It happens every night at sunset. I return to hedgehog form at sunrise every day."

Cream nods. "I see. Sorry if it's hard to talk about. I've just never seen it is all."

Sonic chuckles. "Trust me, I wish I didn't have it."

Tails chimes in now. "I'll get to work trying to find out if there's a cure or a treatment."

Sonic smiles. "Thanks Tails."

Tails throws a few more logs on the fire, and the two couples go to sleep. For obvious reasons they only brought two sleeping bags.

**NOTE: Regarding "American Pie"... I know there may be some people saying "But the first verse is played on a piano". I know this, so there's no need to let me know about it. :)**


	5. Sonic and Amy's Steamy Moment

**NOTE: No lemon here, but as the title suggests, things get a little steamy.**

The Love Of A Werehog: Chapter 4 – Sonic and Amy's Steamy Moment

The next day, Sonic is the first to wake up. It's still before sunrise, and he'd somehow managed to get out of the sleeping bag and tent without destroying either one.

Tails comes out of his tent and walks over to the werehog. "Dude, how did you get out of the sleeping back and the tent? Actually, how did you get _into_ them as well as out of them?"

The giant werehog chuckles. "Skill and raw awesomeness."

The orange fox smiles. "Well, what does Amy think?"

Sonic sighs. "I don't know or understand how she can love me when I have this curse."

Tails nods. "She said at the picnic that she loved all of you, including the werehog part."

Sonic frowns. "I know, but I still don't understand it."

Tails smiles, his ocean blue eyes looking into Sonic's emerald green eyes. "It's one of those things you aren't meant to understand, Sonic. You just have to go along with it."

As the two males talked, the sun slowly rose over the horizon. Sonic and Tails didn't know it, but Cream and Amy had woken up and were listening to their conversation. Cream's chocolate eyes widened as she watched Sonic go from werehog back to hedgehog.

The rabbit turns to the pink hedgehog. "Did you ever ask him about that?"

Amy nods. "He said it was from his last fight with Eggman. Sonic was trapped by some kind of ray that drained the Chaos Emeralds of their power and also gave Sonic his werehog condition."

Cream nods. "Do you know if there's a cure?"

Amy shakes her head. "No, I don't know, and I don't think there is."

The two females crawl back into their tents and wait for Sonic and Tails to rejoin them. Once they do, the two couples are soon sleeping again.

_**-Three hours later-**_

The couples are finishing packing the Tornado. Tails was putting the last drops of fuel into the plane, and Sonic closes the cargo hold. "Alright Tails! Cargo is all secured!"

Tails and Sonic help Cream and Amy into the plane, then climb in themselves. Once they're ready the plane takes off as the group resumes their adventure.

_**-That afternoon-**_

The group is well into their flight when they get something on the plane's radar. Tails frowns. "We've got company guys."

Tails tells Sonic to push the blue button on his dash, and when he does the Tornado becomes two separate planes.

Sonic chuckles. "You never said _this _was added to the plane."

Tails nods. "No, but I _did_ say I'd been doing some serious upgrading to the Tornado."

A shadow covers the two planes, then Eggman's voice is heard. _"Well hello everyone. How are things?"_

The orange fox growls. "What do you want Eggman?"

The demented scientist cackles. _"The usual, Tails. I want to take each one of you down, but mainly I want to take Sonic down."_

Amy looks at her cerulean boyfriend. "What did you do?"

Sonic smiles. "It's not what I _did_, but what he _didn't_ do."

Amy frowns. "What do you mean by that?"

Sonic gives his sakura girlfriend a quick kiss and yells up to the scientist. "The _real_ reason you're here has nothing to do with them, does it?"

Eggman chuckles. _"Not at all, but since they're here they'll share your fate."_

Amy gasps, and Sonic turns to her. "This is what I was trying to tell you during the picnic."

Amy's jade green eyes look into Sonic's emerald green eyes, and she gives him a _very_ passionate kiss. Sonic smiles, and a determined look comes to his face. "Hold on Amy."

Sonic flies the plane straight up and begins firing at Eggman's huge ship. The shots land, but nothing happens.

The mad doctor growls. _"You'll pay for that Sonic!!"_

All of the weapons are turned to Sonic's plane and they unload a massive barrage of gunfire. All of the shots miss, and now Tails lands several shots to the windows of the massive fortress.

The orange fox shouts to his rabbit lover. "Hang on Cream!"

Cream nods, her chocolate eyes full of fear. The ocean blue eyes of Tails Prower were ice cold, and he lands more shots on the demented scientist's ship.

Eggman screams to his robot crew. "All guns at full power!! Shoot those rodents down!!"

One of the robots speaks up. "Sir, if you do that then you'll expose our weakness."

The mechanical maniac growls. "I don't care. I want them shot down!!!"

The robots obey Eggman and they turn all of their weapons on the two planes. Eggman screams his next command. "FIRE!!"

Sonic and Tails suffer a few hits as the huge amount of gunfire whizzes by them, but nothing major. Tails also sees the engines flicker for just a split second, and he yells to Sonic. "Sonic! Aim for the engines!"

The blue blur nods and follows the orange fox's suggestion. Multiple volleys of Sonic's ammunition fly at the four engines on Eggman's fortress, and several small explosions are heard.

Tails grins. "Here we go!"

Tails unleashes his own barrage of gunfire, and the massive ship shudders. Eggman yells to his robots. "Get us out of here!!"

One robot yells back. "Our engines are heavily damaged! We can't go very far or very fast!"

Tails shouts to his companions. "All weapons on the engines!!"

The two halves of the Tornado unload on the massive engines again, and the group cheers when all four engines erupt into flame. The two halves of the Tornado rejoin, and Sonic, Tails, Cream, and Amy watch as Eggman's huge ship flies off into the distance.

The mad scientist yells over the ship's PA system. _"This isn't over!! I'LL BE BACK!!!"_

Tails lands the plane and all four occupants get out. The rabbit and rose-pink hedgehog waste no time hugging the orange fox and royal blue hedgehog.

Cream layers kisses all over Tails' muzzle. "Oh Miles! You were so heroic!"

He blushes. "Perhaps, but I need to make sure you're okay."

Cream nods, and they get their tent from the cargo hold of the Tornado. Tails looks at Sonic. "We'll be here for a couple of days. I'll need your help repairing the Tornado from the damage it took."

Sonic nods and turns to Amy. "Are you alright Ames?"

Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest and chin multiple times. "Yes I am, Sonikku. It's all thanks to you."

Sonic smiles. "Well, I'd like to check you for injuries, just in case."

Amy chuckles. "What makes you think I'll let you?"

The blue hero purrs into his pink lover's ears. "I think it's because you beg inside every day for me to trail my hands all over that gorgeous body of yours."

Amy shivers when Sonic's deep voice purrs into her ears. Her hormones flare, and she nods. "Yes, yes I do beg inside for your hands to explore my body."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "I thought so. Now, let's get our tent set up, and once I get done with you I'll let you check me for injuries."

Amy purrs into Sonic's ears. "I like that plan _very_ much."

Sonic gets the tent from the Tornado, and soon the two hedgehogs are in their tent. Sonic lays out the sleeping bag and nods to Amy. "Alright Amy."

Amy nods and slides her green sundress off of her luscious body. She goes to unclip her matching bra, but Sonic stops her. "That won't be necessary. Not until later in our relationship anyway."

Amy giggles. "I really hope you don't wait too long."

Sonic nods. "We'll have to see how everything with Eggman works out first."

Amy smiles. "Okay Sonikku."

Sonic blushes and begins checking Amy for injuries. Amy frowns and stops Sonic. "Sonic? I don't think it's fair to stay partly dressed, considering I've already seen your naked body."

Sonic shrugs. "Well, I want to wait to see your naked body until we have our first time."

Amy frowns again and shakes her head, the long and silky smooth pink quills making Sonic's heart flutter. "It's not fair to you Sonic. I've seen your naked body in both hedgehog and werehog form, and now I want you to see mine."

Sonic frowns. "Well, I'd rather not, but you seem to be set in your decision."

Amy nods. "I am, so shush and let me finish."

Sonic chuckles and locks his emerald green eyes with Amy's jade green eyes. She smiles and reaches behind her, unclipping the green bra and letting it fall to the floor of the tent. Sonic feels a bulge make itself known when Amy's large, supple breasts are revealed.

His nose also starts dripping blood, and Amy giggles. "Do I look that good Sonikku?"

Sonic wipes the blood from his nose and nods. "Absolutely."

Amy presses her body against Sonic. "Would you like to do the honors Sonic?"

The cerulean speedster gives a deep chuckle. "If you want me to."

Amy nods. "Yes, I want you to."

Sonic nods and slowly begins pulling Amy's green panties down her toned legs and onto the tent floor. He takes a step back and looks over Amy's naked body. "On a scale of 1-10, I give you… Well, it can't be measured."

Amy smiles. "Thank you. Now, will you resume checking me for injuries?"

Sonic gives Amy a sweet kiss. "Of course Ames. I certainly will."

Amy shivers as Sonic's hot breath passes over her exposed body, and she pants a little to her lover. "Sonikku… I want you so much… Please make me yours."

Sonic chuckles. "As much as I want to, I'd like to wait until Eggman is gone."

Amy stomps her feet, making her breasts bounce a little. "No no no!! Dammit Sonic, why?"

Sonic smiles. "I just said why, Amy. Besides, I couldn't sleep well knowing Eggman could still come after me, or even _you_ for that matter."

Amy frowns. "I understand Sonikku."

Sonic lifts her head and kisses her. "Like we agreed before, it'll be more special if we wait. However, I'm still going to check you for injuries."

Amy giggles. "Okay Sonic."

The royal blue hedgehog resumes "checking" his rose-pink girlfriend for injuries. He removes his gloves and softly runs his hands all over Amy's body, purring into her ears. "Mmmm… So soft and smooth… No injuries here on your neck and shoulders. Let me check your arms and torso."

Amy takes a trembling breath. "You check wherever you want to Sonic."

Sonic nods and moves his strong hands to Amy's back and begins rubbing the muscles. Amy begins to purr softly, and Sonic grins. "Well, no injuries here either. Now, I need to check your lower half back here."

Amy giggles, then moans when Sonic begins checking her ample rear and long legs. "Ohh Sonic… You have _no_ idea how hard it is to resist jumping you."

Sonic purrs back to her, dangerously close to her now _very_ wet womanhood. "Just wait until you actually _can_ jump me."

Amy nearly falls to the floor of the tent as Sonic's warm breath teases her flower. "Oh Sonic."

The speedster chuckles and moves in front of Amy. "One more area to check Ames."

The sakura hedgehog sighs with the pleasure. "Okay… I'm at your mercy Sonic."

He nods and resumes "checking" Amy, now looking over her stomach and breasts. "I happen to really like this view."

Amy smiles. "I'm hoping I can do this to you once you're done."

Sonic nods. "Of course you can. It's only fair."

Amy giggles. "Good."

Sonic gently massages Amy's flat stomach and supple breasts, getting _very_ close to her large dark pink nipples.

Amy's moaning loudly and trembling as Sonic "checks" her. "Uh!! Sonikku!! Just fuck me already!!"

Sonic chuckles and shakes his head, his deep voice and hot breath teasing Amy's flower again. "Not yet Amy Rose."

Amy shudders, and then Sonic gently blows on her clitoris. She grabs Sonic's quills and pants to him. "Sonic… If you won't take me (panting) then give me an idea (panting) of what I'll be in for."

Sonic smiles. "Alright, and it'll be your turn after this."

The shaking pink hedgehog nods, and the cobalt hero spreads Amy's legs so that he can get better access to Amy's soaked flower.

Amy closes her jade green eyes and gasps when she feels Sonic's tongue teasing her opening. "AH!! Sonic that feels incredible!!"

Sonic's hands gently begin to knead Amy's breasts and squeeze her nipples. Amy's heart skips a beat as the pleasure races through her body. She holds Sonic between her legs as his tongue buries itself in her core.

Amy's hormones are screaming through her luscious body and she screams to her lover. "SONIC I'M GOING TO CUM!!!!!"

Sonic smiles, pulls on Amy's nipples, and _very_ gently bites on her clit. Amy's grip on Sonic's quills tightens and she screams his name as her orgasm races through her body. _"SONIC!!!"_

Her warm juices spray onto Sonic's face as the tingles race throughout her body, and he smiles. Once Amy's orgasm passes Sonic stands and holds Amy as she recovers. "That's what you'll be in for when we have our first time."

Amy nods. "I'm so happy we'll be having our first time together Sonikku."

The blue speedster smiles and rubs the pink hedgehog's back. "Me too Ames. I don't want to wait, but I feel we'd appreciate our first time more if Eggman was out of the way."

Amy nods. "Just so you know, you won't need a condom. I'm taking birth control pills."

Sonic smiles. "What if we want to have a child?"

Amy's jade green eyes are sparkling when Sonic's emerald green eyes see them, and her answer makes him smile. "You better believe I want to have a child with you."

Sonic chuckles. "Excellent. Now, would you like to check me for injuries?"

Amy giggles. "I sure would."

Sonic asks Amy how long it takes for the birth control pills to stop working, and Amy says that it takes about a week. The rose-pink hedgehog kisses her blue stud, lights a small lantern, and begins to "check" him for injuries.

Sonic shivers when Amy's rosy scent hits his nose, and Amy smiles. "I love your scent too, Sonic."

He smiles as Amy removes her gloves and runs her hands along his muscular frame. She feels her body heat up again and she purrs into Sonic's ears. "Neck and shoulders are sexy-I mean, they're fine."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle as Amy moves to his back. She begins massaging the strong muscles and purrs to her lover. "How did you get so sexy Sonic?"

Sonic laughs. "That's an unfair question."

Amy giggles and moves to his legs and rear. "Your back is fine, but you still haven't answered my question."

Sonic shrugs. "I guess you could say it's from all the fighting I do against Eggman and his machines."

Amy pinches Sonic's rump, and he jumps a little. "What was that for?"

Amy winks. "I couldn't help it. You have such a sexy rump."

Sonic blushes and Amy begins "checking" Sonic's chest and abs. "Mmm, you have abs. _Very_ sexy."

Sonic smiles. "You think everything about me is sexy."

Amy looks into his eyes. "You're realizing this _now_? I thought you were sexy when you first saved me, my love."

Sonic kisses her. "Same to you. Now, are you done "checking" me for injuries?"

Amy chuckles. "I have one more area to check, since your chest and abs are fine."

Sonic nods, and Amy gets on her knees. "Since you've given me a taste of what I'm in for, I'm going to do the same for you."

Sonic gets confused until Amy starts teasing his fuzzy testicles, and his eyes roll back in his head. "Ohh Amy…"

The pink hedgehog smiles and starts sucking on Sonic's testicles, one at a time. Sonic shivers and gently pulls on Amy's soft pink quills. Amy smiles again and begins stroking Sonic's member.

The blue hedgehog purrs. "Amy… Oh yes…."

Amy likes Sonic's sounds and begins to lightly lick the tip of the huge appendage. Sonic shivers again, and Amy looks up at him. "How big are you down here, Sonikku?"

Sonic grins. "If I answer that, you have to tell me how big your breasts are."

Amy nods. "Okay."

Sonic chuckles. "My manhood is 8 inches long and about 2.5 inches thick."

Amy smiles. "Very nice, and very large. I can't wait for this to take my virginity."

Sonic nods. "Me either baby."

Amy licks her lips, locks her jade eyes with Sonic's emerald eyes, and begins sucking on Sonic's manhood, but he stops her. "You never told me what size your breasts are Amy."

Amy frowns. "Dammit. I was hoping you'd forget."

Sonic chuckles, and Amy sighs. "I have 36C breasts."

Sonic gets on his knees and looks into Amy's eyes. "Why the sudden sadness?"

Amy sniffles. "They aren't big enough for you are they?"

Sonic gently wipes Amy's tears away. "What makes you think that?"

Amy buries her face in Sonic's chest. "You're the world's greatest hero, and you deserve the best of everything."

Sonic holds the sakura hedgehog as she cries into his chest. "I already _do_ have the best of everything."

Amy lifts her head. "W-What?"

The cerulean hero cups her left cheek with his right hand. "Everyone seems to think I need the best stuff available for being a hero, but it gets boring really fast."

Amy's left hand and Sonic's right hand entwine on her cheek, and Amy speaks. "So w-what are you saying?"

Sonic smiles. "You may not think you have much to offer me, but you couldn't be more wrong."

Amy's heart flutters. "You-You mean…?"

Sonic nods. "If I was asked what perfection looked like, I'd say it looked like Amy Rose. You make my life complete, and that's all I need."

Amy plants a strong kiss on Sonic's lips, tears of joy flowing from her eyes. The kiss breaks, and Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest. "On Sonikku… I love you so much."

Sonic smiles. "I love you too Amy Rose. Very much."

The naked pink and blue hedgehogs kiss again, their tongues wrestling with each other and softly moaning to each other.

The kiss breaks and Amy pushes Sonic onto the floor of the tent. "I need to finish what I started."

Sonic nods. "Does this mean I can please you again?"

Amy giggles. "As long as you're a werehog when we have our first time."

Sonic smiles. "Deal."

Amy begins stroking and sucking on Sonic's 8 inch member, and Sonic buries his tongue into Amy's womanhood. Amy moans loudly and strokes faster. Sonic gives a low muffled growl and begins to rub Amy's breasts and nipples, making her give another loud muffled moan. Sonic's eyes widen when he feels his body start to enter the werehog stage.

Amy looks behind her, panting a little. "W-Why did you s-stop?"

Sonic frowns. "The sun has just set. I'm a werehog now."

Amy looks back to Sonic's appendage and sees it's grown. "Sonic? How big are you in werehog form?"

Sonic chuckles. "I'm one foot long and four inches thick."

Amy nods. "When we have our first time I want one round with you as a hedgehog and one round with you as a werehog."

The grayish-blue werehog nods. "Fine with me."

Amy positions herself and resumes sucking on Sonic's 12 inch organ. She strokes it with both hands, and Sonic _loved_ it. Again he buries his tongue into Amy's dripping opening, and she moans. Sonic starts rubbing Amy's supple breasts with his large paws, being careful not to cut Amy with his razor-sharp claws.

Amy looks behind her and pants to Sonic. "Sonikku, make me cum again. (panting) Please!"

Sonic smiles and starts licking Amy's G Spot. The sakura hedgehog gasps and screams to her lover. "SONIC!!! I'M GOING TO CUM!!!"

Sonic grunts a reply. "Me too Amy."

Amy smiles and puts the tip of Sonic's foot long member into her warm mouth. She gently licks the tiny slit in it, and gets the reaction she wanted. Sonic orgasms, and his massive load erupts into Amy's mouth.

He arches his back and bellows Amy's name. _"AMY!!!"_

Amy's eyes widen when Sonic unloads, and she can't handle the huge amount of his seed. She takes what she can into her mouth and lets the rest spray onto her face and large breasts. She moans loudly as her orgasm crashes over her, squeezing Sonic's member in the process. Sonic's muzzle gets covered in Amy's warm juices as they spray from her flower.

Amy turns to face him and swallows his load, making Sonic smile. "That's awesome."

Amy blushes. "Thank you, and you taste incredible."

The werehog smiles at his girlfriend. "You enjoy having my seed on your face and breasts don't you?"

Amy nods and lays on top of him. "The only thing I'll like more is having your thick, warm seed _inside_ me."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "In time, you will get it. I promise."

Amy nods and kisses him. "I hope so. Now, let's go to bed."

Sonic frowns. "You go ahead. I need to get some air."

Amy nods and gets into the sleeping bag, still naked. Sonic crawls out of the tent and finds Tails and Cream by the fire.

Cream is sleeping in Tails' arms, and he nods to Sonic. "I was wondering if Cream was going to wake up. You two were really loud."

Sonic chuckles. "Sorry Tails. Ames and I didn't perform the mating ritual. We're waiting until Eggman is gone."

Tails nods. "I think that's a good idea Sonic. Now, get some rest. I'll need your help testing the weapons and defenses of the Tornado tomorrow."

Sonic nods and goes back into his tent. He finds Amy laying on top of the sleeping bag. "You're finally back Sonikku."

The werehog smiles at his rose-pink lover and lays beside her. "Did I keep you waiting long?"

Amy giggles. "A little, but you're back now. Time to get some rest."

Sonic somehow gets into the sleeping bag, then Amy manages to climb on top of him. She sighs contently as Sonic's fur begins to warm her naked body. "Mmm… So warm…"

Sonic chuckles. "I'm glad."

Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest. "Goodnight Sonikku. I love you very much."

Sonic kisses the top of Amy's head. "Goodnight Ames. I love you very much, too."

The two naked lovers are soon asleep, dreaming about a possible future with each other.


	6. Sonic's Revenge and Celebration

The Love Of A Werehog: Chapter 5 – Sonic's Revenge and Celebration

A full year passes, and we find Sonic, Chip, Amy Rose, Tails, and Cream in a shrine. The last Chaos Emerald had finally been repaired and it was being moved into position. The group was well inside the borders of Eggman Land. They occasionally looked behind them to make sure Eggman hadn't found them yet. Sonic, now 24, helps Tails and Chip push the Emerald into position. Tails and Cream had recently turned 19, and Amy was 22.

The final Chaos Emerald is moved into place and Chip nods his approval. "Good job everyone."

Everyone freezes when a familiar voice is heard behind them. "Yes, good job."

The group turns and sees Eggman with Dark Gaia. "You've done all the work for me. With the Chaos Emeralds finally repaired, I'll truly be unstoppable."

Sonic growls. "You won't get away this time Eggman."

The demented scientist laughs. "We'll see, Sonic. Dark Gaia, ATTACK!!"

The now-whole Dark Gaia does attack, but it's not Sonic's group. Instead it grabs Eggman and growls at him. Eggman starts screaming. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? ATTACK!!!"

The huge dark presence roars and throws Eggman as far as it can. All this action has given Chip time to form the Gaia Colossus and start attacking Dark Gaia. Sonic also gets into the circle of Chaos Emeralds and becomes Super Sonic. Dark Gaia looks at the golden hedgehog and roars.

Super Sonic shakes his head. "The last three years have been a mess because of you and Eggman. I'll deal with him later. Right now, I'm going to deal with you."

Super Sonic flies at Dark Gaia, and the battle begins.

_**-Several hours later-**_

Super Sonic lands several more hits on Dark Gaia, and the dark presence begins to sink back into the center of Mobius. Chip, also known as Light Gaia, sees Super Sonic starting to become normal Sonic and flies over to him.

Giving a mighty throw, he tosses Sonic to the surface and lands beside him. "Thank you Sonic. You are a true hero indeed. However, beware Eggman's return."

Light Gaia sinks back into the center of Mobius, leaving behind a necklace. Amy Rose, Tails, and Cream run over to the blue hero, and Amy kneels beside him. "Sonikku?"

Sonic's eyes flutter and slowly open. The bright emerald green eyes look at Cream, then Tails, and finally at Amy.

He slowly sits up and smiles. "Hey everyone."

Amy hugs him tightly. "Sonic, you're okay!"

Sonic hugs her right back. "Yes, and I'm very happy Dark Gaia is gone."

Tails speaks up now. "How did you do it?"

Sonic chuckles. "If it wasn't for the Gaia Colossus, I don't think I could have."

Sonic looks down at the ground. "Chip, wherever you and the Gaia Colossus are, you have my deepest thanks. Without you, Dark Gaia would still be running rampant at Eggman's command."

Tails helps Sonic up and the group climbs into the Tornado. Sonic smiles. "With Dark Gaia gone, Mobius should be back in one piece very soon."

Tails chuckles. "Not to spoil your gloating Sonic, but Mobius already _is_ back in one piece. It's just not fully stable yet."

Sonic sweat drops, then shakes his head. "I'm getting slow in my old age."

The plane flies off amid loud laughing, and the group starts flying home eager to return to normal life.

_**-Four days later, 1 PM-**_

Amy Rose is in her living room and Sonic is taking a nap in Amy's room. He'd recently repaired the bed frame and reinforced it so it could handle his werehog form.

Amy walks into the room and knocks softly on the door. "Sonikku?"

The blue hero blinks a few times, yawns, and rolls over. "Hmm?"

Amy smoothes out her green sundress and sits on the bed beside him. She looks over his gray shirt, black shorts, then into his emerald green eyes. "I was just checking on you."

Sonic smiles. "Thanks babe. I'm hoping the new frame will hold my werehog form."

Amy giggles. "I think it will do just fine, Sonic. I have a question though."

Sonic sits up. "I'm listening."

Amy takes a nervous breath and looks into Sonic's eyes. "If you don't mind, would you like to have a family?"

Sonic smiles. "No, I don't mind. I would love to have a family with you, but I thought you were still taking your birth control pills."

Amy nods. "I am, but I plan to stop after our first time."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "Alright then. How about tonight?"

Amy's eyes widen. "Tonight?"

Sonic shrugs. "Well, we agreed that we'd have our first time after Eggman was gone, and he's gone. If you don't want to do so tonight, then that's fine. I want you to be ready."

The pink hedgehog gives Sonic a tight hug. "I've been ready for the last year Sonic, ever since that night in our tent."

The royal blue speedster gasps. "Can't breathe Amy."

Amy releases the hug, and Sonic takes a few breaths. "Thanks Ames."

Amy smiles and Sonic speaks again. "Well, I'm going to assume you'd like to have our first time tonight?"

Amy nuzzles Sonic under his chin. "If you're up for it, yes."

Sonic nuzzles back. "Okay. Is there anything you need before it happens?"

Amy shakes her head. "Nothing that I can think of."

Sonic nods. "Alright. Well, I'm going to go on a run. Be back in a few hours."

The two hedgehogs kiss, and Sonic bolts out of the house.

**WARNING: The rest of this chapter is a SonAmy lemon. If you are not 16+ (going by Fanfiction's definition of 'mature') DO NOT read the rest of this chapter. Go to chapter 6.**

_**-That evening-**_

Sonic and Amy have just finished dinner and are in Amy's room. The two lovers are watching the sun slowly sink toward the horizon.

Amy lays her head on Sonic's shoulder. "I love watching the sunset with you Sonikku."

Sonic nuzzles Amy. "Same here Ames."

Sonic gets off of the bed and goes to the fireplace. "You want to help me get the fireplace going? I know it's September, but it's supposed to be a little cool tonight."

Amy shakes her head. "We'll worry about that later. Right now, I want you."

Sonic chuckles. "How bad?"

Amy gives a seductive growl. "Bad enough to want to force you onto the bed."

Sonic smiles. "Alright then. Let's get to it."

Amy pulls Sonic in for a passionate kiss, and Sonic removes his gloves. Amy does the same and slips her tongue into Sonic's mouth. Sonic obliges immediately and begins a fierce tongue wrestling match. Chills and fireworks are felt by the cobalt and sakura hedgehogs as they softly begin to moan.

The kiss breaks, and Amy whispers to Sonic. "Please Sonic, take me now."

Sonic smiles. "We still have an hour before sunset. Let's have a little more foreplay."

Amy nods and Sonic starts kissing Amy's neck and shoulders. Amy lifts her head and pulls on Sonic's quills. "Mmm Sonic…."

Sonic slides the straps of Amy's sundress off of her shoulders and kisses the rose-pink hedgehog on her upper chest, rubbing her nipples through the cotton fabric of her green bra. Amy's breathing speeds up, and she reaches behind her to unclip her bra. Throwing it to the floor Amy pulls her blue stud to her left breast. Sonic wastes no time and begins to lick the large dark pink nipple.

Amy holds Sonic in place and moans. "Oh yes. Keep going my love."

Sonic starts rubbing Amy's flower through the green silk fabric of her panties, and Amy gasps. "AH! Sonikku!"

Sonic begins to suckle on Amy's left nipple and rubbing Amy's clitoris. Amy pulls the fabric aside so Sonic has better access to her flower, and Sonic switches to Amy's right nipple. He teases the soft nipple erect and begins to gently nibble on it.

Amy feels Sonic insert two fingers into her soaked opening and she begins to scream. "UH!! SONIC!! YES BABY!! DON'T STOP!!"

Sonic's fingers and thumb tease her clit and G Spot, and Amy shudders. "SONIC I'M GOING TO CUM!!!"

The cerulean speedster increases his actions, and Amy shakes as her orgasm sends tingles racing through her body. Tossing her head back Amy screams Sonic's name. "SONIC!!!!"

Sonic's hand gets covered in Amy's warm juices as they spray from her womanhood, and he smiles up at the pink hedgehog. "You seem to have enjoyed that."

Amy nods. "I certainly did Sonic. Oh wow."

Sonic stands and rubs Amy's back. "Would you like to return the favor?"

Amy giggles. "Of course. I'll do that now if you like."

Sonic nods. "I rather like what you do with my manhood."

Amy kisses Sonic, gets on her knees, and begins to tease Sonic's lower regions. She plays with his testicles and her jade green eyes light up when his member begins to rise. Once it's at full erection Amy begins to stroke it with her right hand and _very_ lightly suck on the tip.

Sonic's emerald green eyes roll back in his head and he smiles. "Amy… That feels _so_ good."

Amy's left hand resumes teasing his testicles, and Sonic shivers. Amy smiles and begins bobbing her head along Sonic's length. She does this for a few minutes, then begins deep throating all 8 inches of Sonic's thick shaft. Her hands wander up Sonic's 8-pack abs to his strong chest, where the rose-pink hedgehog starts rubbing and pinching her blue stud's nipples.

Sonic shivers again and moans to Amy. "Ohh… Faster Amy. Go faster. Please!"

Amy chuckles and speeds up, making Sonic's breathing get faster. He looks down to Amy and pants to her. "Amy-Amy I'm going to cum!!"

Amy speeds up once more, and Sonic yells Amy's name as he unloads into her mouth. "Amy!!"

Amy takes as much as she can, swallows, then takes the rest of Sonic's load without ever letting go of his manhood. Once Sonic is done orgasming Amy releases his shaft and stands up.

Her eyes look into Sonic's eyes as she swallows the rest of his seed, and he smiles. "That's really hot."

Amy purrs into Sonic's ears. "You should know that what you saw me swallow was the _second_ time I swallowed that load."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "In that case, it's twice as hot."

Amy giggles. "Ready for the next part?"

The pink hedgehog squeals in delight when Sonic picks her up bridal style and gently lays her on the bed. "You bet I am."

Amy smiles and spreads her legs. "Remember that I want you to fuck me as a werehog, Sonikku."

The cerulean hero nods to Amy. "I didn't forget baby."

Amy smiles as Sonic positions himself. "This is going to hurt Amy. Do you really want to do this?"

Amy nods. "I've been dreaming of this for the last year, Sonic. Of course I want to do this."

Sonic nods. "Okay, here we go."

Amy grabs Sonic's arms as he enters her waiting lower region. Amy's eyes close in ecstasy, then Sonic reaches her barrier.

Amy smiles at Sonic. "Go on Sonic. I'll be okay. I promise."

Sonic nods and pushes through Amy's barrier. Amy winces as the pain shoots through her luscious body, and she grips Sonic's arms tightly.

Sonic kisses Amy's tears away and nuzzles her. "I'm sorry I hurt you Amy."

Amy nuzzles Sonic back. "I'm okay Sonikku. Please continue, my love."

Sonic nods and begins a gentle thrusting into Amy's flower. Amy immediately begins panting as Sonic's 8 inch shaft penetrates her womanhood. Sonic cradles her head and begins licking Amy's dark pink nipples.

Amy gasps and moans as her pain becomes pleasure. "Oh Sonic! So big! So deep! Go faster!"

Sonic nods and increases his pace, making Amy wrap her arms and legs around him. She begins thrusting at Sonic's groin when he thrusts into her. It was out of sync at first, but soon the two hedgehogs were thrusting in perfect motion.

Sonic grunts to Amy. "Should I go faster Ames?"

Amy nods. "Yes Sonic! Go faster! Deeper my love! Fuck me as hard as you want!"

Sonic licks Amy's neck and begins slamming his massive member into Amy's core at full speed and power. Amy stops her thrusting and wraps herself tighter around Sonic, content to let him pound her. Sonic resumes licking Amy's nipples as her large breasts bounced with his thrusts.

Amy screams into Sonic's ears. "SONIKKU!!! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!!!"

Sonic nods and pants his reply. "Me too Amy! (panting) Here it comes!"

Sonic thrusts a few more times, then holds as his thick seed erupts into Amy's dripping womanhood, yelling her name. "AMY!!"

The sakura hedgehog smiles when she feels Sonic unload into her, and then her orgasm hits. Her walls tighten around Sonic's girth and she screams his name. "SONIC!!!!!"

Her juices spray onto Sonic's abdomen, then she collapses onto the bed. Sonic rolls Amy on top of him and kisses the top of her head.

Amy sighs as she recovers from her orgasm. "I'm glad we waited Sonikku. It _is_ more special this way."

Sonic inhales Amy's pheromones and begins purring. Amy inhales Sonic's odor and nuzzles his chest. "You have officially made me yours, Sonic."

The blue blur smiles. "Good."

Amy gently pulls Sonic out of her womanhood, moaning softly. She gets on her hands and knees and lifts her tail. "Put it in here Sonikku. Please."

Sonic gets something from beside the bed, and Amy frowns. "What's that stuff?"

He smiles. "While I was out on my run I picked up some lube, just in case I had difficulty entering you. This will help me get in there as well."

Amy nods. "Alright then. I trust you Sonic."

Sonic rubs the rose-pink hedgehog's back after lubing himself and Amy's anus. "Ready babe?"

Amy nods. "Ready Sonic."

Sonic takes a breath and slowly enters Amy's rear. She winces and squeals as Sonic enters, and he stops. "Are you okay?"

Amy nods. "It hurts, a lot in fact. I should be okay though."

Sonic nods and rubs Amy's back again. "Relax your body Amy. That'll help a little."

Amy nods, and Sonic feels Amy's stunning body relax. He nods and eventually inserts the rest of his appendage into Amy's tight anus. Amy takes a few shaky breaths, then tells Sonic he can continue. Sonic gently begins to thrust in and out of Amy's ample rear. Amy's breathing increases with each thrust, moaning softly as the pain slowly went away. She looks back to Sonic and begs him to go faster. Sonic speeds up and reaches around to fondle Amy's breasts and nipples.

Amy tosses her head back and screams. "YES SONIC!!! HARDER!!! FASTER!!! DEEPER!!!"

Sonic speeds up yet again and leans forward, licking Amy's neck. The sakura hedgehog pulls Sonic's head forward and kisses him. The cobalt hero begins a sensual wrestling match with Amy's tongue, and Amy moans loudly. "MMMH!!! MMMM!!! MMMMHH!!!"

The kiss breaks, and Amy screams to Sonic. "SONIKKU!! I'M GOING TO CUM AGAIN!!!"

Sonic nods. "Me too Amy!! Here it comes!!!"

Amy erupts in orgasm, and her juices soak the bed sheets as she screams Sonic's pet name. _"SONIKKU!!!!"_

Just after she orgasms Sonic unloads into Amy's firm backside. His thick seed fills Amy as he screams her name. _"AMY!!!"_

After his orgasm Sonic gently pulls himself out of Amy and lays on the bed. Amy lays on top of him and nuzzles his heaving chest. Her soft pink quills get a little tangled, but Sonic still thought she was beautiful. Amy starts purring, and Sonic starts purring as well.

A few minutes pass, and Amy looks at her blue fiancé. "I wish I wasn't on birth control now."

Sonic chuckles. "Why is that, Amy?"

The pink hedgehog giggles. "I want to have your babies."

Sonic smiles. "You will in time, Amy."

Amy nods. "Good. Now, how long do we have until sunset? I want to experience your werehog side."

Sonic looks at the orange glowing orb as it sinks below the horizon. "Any minute now."

Amy nods, and they wait for Sonic's transformation. In a few minutes Sonic goes from hedgehog to werehog, and Amy nods. "Excellent. Now, back into my rear you go."

Sonic nods. "Fine, but I think a different position is needed."

Amy agrees, and Sonic has her get against a wall. Amy puts her hands on the wall and stands with her legs spread.

Sonic positions his foot long manhood near Amy's firm rear and grips her curvy hips. "You'll need to relax a lot more than last time Amy. I'm a lot larger."

Amy nods. "Okay."

She relaxes her body as much as she can, and nods. "Alright, I'm ready Sonic."

Sonic nods and slowly enters Amy's anus again. The pink hedgehog's green eyes widen as her blue stud's meaty member enters her again. The pain was worse than before, and Amy has Sonic stop a few times so she can adjust. Once Sonic gets as much of himself as he can into her tight rear, Amy nods and Sonic begins thrusting. It's very slow so Amy can adjust to his increased size.

She looks behind her and pants to Sonic. "I know you said you were a foot long in werehog form, but how thick did you say you were?"

Sonic grunts his reply. "Four inches thick."

Amy nods and tells Sonic to go faster. Sonic speeds up, and 9 of his 12 inches penetrates into Amy. Amy's eyes close as her pleasure rises, and she pants to her fiancé. "Sonikku, harder. (panting) I want all of you in my rear. All 12 inches. (panting) Please. I'm begging you."

Sonic frowns. "I don't want to hurt you Amy."

Amy smiles. Even in the most passionate expression of love, Sonic still worried about her. "I'll be okay. I promise."

Sonic nods and begins slamming his foot long shaft into Amy's backside. Amy gasps and then moans. "Ohh yesss… Just like that my love."

Sonic takes his hands off of Amy's hips and uses his right hand to rub Amy's swollen clitoris. His left hand squeezes Amy's large dark pink nipples at the same time.

Amy shudders and screams at her royal blue fiancé's actions. "AHH SONIC!! GO FASTER MY LOVE!! FASTER!! KEEP IT COMING!!!"

Sonic nods and goes as fast as he can. Amy's breathing is rapid and shallow, and she screams with what breath she can catch. "SONIC!!! I'M GOING TO-TO C-CUM AGAIN!!! UHH!!!"

The giant werehog nods. "ME-ME TOO BABY!!! GET READY!!!"

Sonic thrusts a few more times, then holds as his next orgasm tears through him. He bellows Amy's name as loud as he can as he unloads into her rear. _**"AMY!!!"**_

Immediately after his climax, Amy has her next orgasm. Her claws sink into the wall as she screams Sonic's name. _"SOOONNIIIC!!!!"_

The rose-pink hedgehog soaks the floor and Sonic's legs with her warm juices, and Sonic gently pulls out of Amy. They somehow make it to the bed and they collapse onto it, panting and sweating heavily.

After a few minutes Amy turns her jade eyes to Sonic. "Sonikku?"

Sonic nods. "Yes Ames?"

Amy sighs contently. "That was so incredible. Did you managed to get all 12 inches of your shaft inside me?"

Sonic nods. "After a while, yes I did."

Amy smiles. "Good. Now, I have enough energy for one last round, and I can't wait to have you inside me again."

Sonic sits up and helps Amy get into the Lotus position. Amy inserts 8 of Sonic's 12 inches into her soaked opening, gasping at the thickness of her lover. Sonic rubs her back and bites her shoulders. Amy smiles, but then feels something drip down her body. Looking down Amy sees blood coming from her shoulders.

The sakura hedgehog frowns at her cobalt stud, and he hangs his head. "Sorry about that."

Amy lifts his head. "I don't mind you biting me, but try not to draw blood again."

Sonic nods. "You got it."

Amy kisses him and begins riding his meaty manhood. Her eyes close in ecstasy and her claws dig into Sonic's shoulders. "So big! Oh yes! I want all of you Sonic! All 12 inches!"

Sonic shrugs. "If you can make it fit."

Amy growls. "That one foot member of yours _will_ be completely inside me by the time we finish."

Sonic nods, and Amy speeds up. Sonic's massive paws give Amy's ample rear a few spanks, and Amy smiles. "I love your size Sonikku!! Oh yeah!! Yes Sonic!! Uh!!"

Sonic gently licks Amy's bouncing breasts and nipples, and Amy speeds up again. Sonic does what he can to thrust up when Amy thrusts onto him, and his giant paws hold her hips to help support her.

Amy tosses her head back and begins to scream. "AH!!! UH!!! OH SONIC!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!"

Sonic smiles. "Go faster Amy!! Go as fast as you want, my love!!"

Amy rides Sonic's giant shaft as hard and fast as she can, screaming all the way. "FUCK YEAH!!! FUCK ME SONIC!!! I WANT YOU TO TEAR MY PUSSY APART!!!!"

Sonic rolls Amy over so that he's on top and begins slamming his huge appendage into Amy's womanhood. Amy wraps her arms and legs around her cerulean fiancé and screams into his ears. _"UH!! UH!! SONIKKU!! I CAN FEEL YOU!! I FEEL ALL 12 INCHES OF YOU!!"_

Sonic grunts to his sakura fiancée. "That's because all 12 inches are entering you."

Amy nods. _"JUST IN TIME!! I'M GOING TO CUM!!!"_

Sonic yells back to her. "ME TOO AMY!! HERE IT COMES!!!!"

Sonic and Amy cling tightly to each other as their orgasms hit simultaneously. Sonic's seed roars into Amy's womanhood and some drips out as he bellows her name. _"AMY!!!"_

Amy's body shakes, and she digs her claws into his shoulders as she screams his name. _**"SONIC!!!!"**_

Sonic very gently pulls out of Amy, but she shakes her head and has Sonic insert himself again. Amy's flower walls are again stretched to their limit, and she sighs happily. "Thank you."

Amy has Sonic roll over so that she's back on top and she nuzzles his chin. "I'm so happy you're all mine Sonikku."

Sonic nuzzles Amy back. "I'm happy you're all mine Ames."

Sonic and Amy take a few minutes to pull the soaked bed sheets over them, and Amy wraps her arms around Sonic's shoulders. "Goodnight Sonic. I love you."

Sonic wraps his massive arms around Amy's waist in a protective manner. "Goodnight Amy. I love you too."

In about 10 minutes Sonic and Amy are in a pheromone-induced sleep with smiles on their faces.


	7. Amy Gets Sonic's Condition

**NOTE: There is some strong language in this chapter.**

The Love Of A Werehog: Chapter 6 – Amy Gets Sonic's Condition

The next morning Amy wakes up first. It's about 9 AM and it's another sunny day. Amy looks down to Sonic and smiles. 'Back in hedgehog form. I really hope there's a cure for his lycanthropy.'

Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest. "Sonikku? Time to wake up, sexy."

Sonic smiles and starts rubbing Amy's back. "Good morning to you too, baby. Did you sleep well?"

Amy giggles. "Of course. I slept with _you_ silly."

Sonic chuckles. "Good. I slept pretty well myself. Anyway, did you have plans for today?"

The sakura hedgehog shrugs. "I was planning to call Cream to see if she and Tails wanted to go on another picnic."

Sonic nods. "That sounds like a good idea. It's sunny and warm, so I think some time outdoors would be just fine."

The two hedgehogs slowly separate themselves and take a nice long shower. Afterward Sonic dresses in a dark green shirt, blue shorts, and his blue speed shoes. Amy decides to wear a red sundress and matching sandals. Once they're ready Sonic and Amy take a slow walk to the forest.

_**-The forest, 1 PM-**_

The rose-pink and cobalt hedgehogs reach part of the forest where Tails and Cream are having their picnic. The orange fox and light brown rabbit wave to Sonic and Amy as they join them.

Cream smiles. "Hey you two. How are you?"

Amy blushes. "I couldn't be any better, Cream."

Cream nods, and then sees Amy's shoulders. "What happened to your shoulders Amy?"

Amy sighs. "Sonic bit me a little too hard during our mating ritual last night."

Tails and Cream frown at Sonic, who frowns back. "I was in werehog form when it happened. It's not like I did that on purpose."

Amy nods. "Yes, and Sonikku knows not to bite me so hard anymore."

Tails shrugs, and Cream gets the food. Sandwiches of all kinds were available, and water was once again the beverage of choice. A few bites into her sandwich Amy suddenly stands and runs behind a tree. Sonic, Tails, and Cream frown.

The fox and rabbit look at Sonic, and he shrugs. "She's not pregnant. It takes longer than one night for that to happen, and Ames is on birth control pills. Well, she stopped taking them last night because she wants a family."

Cream nods. "It also takes about a week for the pills to stop working anyway."

The sakura hedgehog rejoins them and sighs. "Sorry about that."

Sonic entwines his right hand with Amy's left hand. "Are you getting sick?"

Tails speaks. "Well, there _is_ an illness going around. The influenza virus I believe it is."

Amy frowns. "I don't think so. I don't have a fever, and that's only the first time I've thrown up."

Sonic gently squeezes Amy's hand. "Tell you what. I'll take you to the care center once we get done with the picnic."

Amy nuzzles Sonic's muzzle. "Okay Sonikku."

Cream smiles. "Well, Miles asked me to marry him a few days ago."

Sonic and Amy give Tails shocked looks, and he blushes. "Well, I felt ready to ask her, and she said yes."

Cream nods. "Besides, I thought he'd make a great father to our coming child."

Three pairs of eyes turn to the rabbit, and she giggles. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

Tails wraps Cream in a tight hug. "You have no idea how much happier you've just made me, Cream."

Cream hugs back. "You've made me happy for the last 18 months, Miles. It's only fair I return the favor."

Tails and Cream share a kiss, and the picnic resumes with Amy running to vomit every 15 minutes. Once the picnic is over Sonic takes Amy's hand, and the pink and blue hedgehogs slowly walk to the care center.

_**-Mobius Care Center, 1 hour later-**_

Sonic enters the Care Center carrying Amy Rose bridal style. The receptionist frowns. "Is she sick with the flu?"

Sonic shakes his head. "I think it could be much worse than that."

The receptionist nods and gives Sonic and Amy Room 526. Sonic enters the room a few minutes later and gently lays Amy on the bed.

Amy's jade green eyes slowly open and look into Sonic's emerald green eyes. "Sonic… I feel so weak…"

Sonic gets a chair and sits beside Amy, gently stroking her soft pink quills. "I know, Amy. We're at the Care Center now, and the doctor will be here soon."

In a few minutes the doctor arrives. "Hello. I'm Doctor Alnilam. What seems to be the problem?"

Sonic frowns. "Amy's lost a lot of strength in the last hour. She's perfectly healthy, but she's very weak for some reason."

Doctor Alnilam nods, making a mental note of the bite marks on Amy's shoulders. "I see. If you don't mind I'll need a blood sample from both of you."

Sonic and Amy nod, and the doctor soon has two blood samples. He nods to the two hedgehogs. "What we'll do is compare the DNA from both of you and look up the conditions as we go."

Another nod from Sonic and Amy, and Doctor Alnilam leaves the room. Sonic resumes watching over Amy, stroking her quills and scratching behind her ears. Amy smiles and purrs, eventually falling asleep.

_**-Three hours later, 5:30 PM-**_

Doctor Alnilam returns to Room 526 and finds Sonic sleeping with his muzzle on top of Amy's head. He wakes Sonic, and Sonic wakes Amy.

The doctor sighs and looks at Amy. "You have Sonic's lycanthropy condition, Miss Rose. Your shoulders were the entry point."

Amy gives a worried look to Doctor Alnilam. "Is there a cure or a treatment?"

Doctor Alnilam sighs. "I'm sorry, but there isn't a cure or a treatment."

Amy glares at Sonic. "Do you have ANY idea what you've just done?! You've given me your condition, and it's incurable! It's over Sonic!"

Sonic stutters. "B-But-But I didn't…"

Amy screams. "GET OUT!! Get out of my hospital room, out of my house, and OUT OF MY LIFE!!!"

Sonic hangs his hand and walks out of the room, leaving a few tear stains on the floor. Doctor Alnilam goes to speak, but Amy screams at him too. "YOU GET OUT TOO!!!!"

The doctor leaves the room, and Amy bursts into tears. "That bastard Sonic!! He ruined my life!!"

Her crying is heard down the hallway, and everyone who tries to help her gets yelled at. Eventually Amy cries herself to sleep, and transforms from hedgehog to werehog while she's asleep. When she wakes up, Amy finds herself naked, with razor sharp claws and teeth. Her fur is sticking out every direction and everything on her has grown, from her paws to her overall body size.

Amy collapses back onto the hospital bed, crying once again. Her mind screams to be left alone, but her heart tells her something else. _'Call Sonic.'_

Amy reaches for her bedside phone, but shakes her head. 'No. That asshole ruined my life.'

Her heart speaks to her again. _'Deep down you still love him, and you'll come back to him sooner than you think.'_

Amy continues to cry, her body heaving as she sobs.

_**-With Sonic-**_

After leaving the hospital Sonic ran deep into the forest, deeper than anyone cared to go. He didn't care if he got lost. He could only think of how Amy had crushed him. To break his heart instead of talking about this situation was likely to be unforgiveable.

As he ran, his heart told him to go back and comfort Amy, but Sonic kept running. 'I'll never forgive that bitch for hurting me this way. If she wants to shit bricks about something we could have easily talked about, then she'll do it by her own damn self.'

Sonic eventually finds an open area surrounded by massive trees and makes a shelter. As the sun sets Sonic becomes a werehog once again and then does something he never thought he'd do…

He cries.

The giant grayish-blue werehog's body shakes and heaves as he lets the built-up anger and sadness come out. Sonic doesn't stop crying for nearly four hours. After he finishes crying Sonic curls up in a ball and goes to sleep. For the first time in over a year, Sonic doesn't dream about Amy.

However, his heart speaks to him one last time before he goes to sleep. _'She'll need to be rescued again soon enough, and you'll be the only one who can help her.'_

_**-Eggman's base-**_

The demented scientist was at it again, but this time he was doing this by himself. No robots, no machines. Just Eggman and a few thousand dollars.

Eggman gives an evil cackle. "This time Sonic will break. My plan won't fail this time!!"

An evil laugh resounds in the base as Eggman leaves to start his latest scheme.


	8. Sonic Rescues Amy Yet Again

**NOTE: There is some strong language in this chapter as well.**

The Love Of A Werehog: Chapter 7 – Sonic Rescues Amy Yet Again

Three months pass and we find Amy Rose in her house, dressed in a black shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Since her breakup with Sonic, Amy had gone into a depression and was rarely ever seen outdoors.

Not even Cream was helping with Amy's depression. "Come on Amy, there are plenty of other guys out there."

The 22 year old pink hedgehog shakes her head. "For some reason I don't want to be with anyone. That, and no one wants to date a werehog."

Cream frowns. "Have you seen what Sonic looks like now? Without you, he's not a hero. He's just Sonic, a lonely hermit living by himself deep in the forest."

Amy sighs. Her heart ached for the 24 year old hedgehog she once called her boyfriend, but Amy knew Sonic wouldn't take her back. "I can't do it Cream. He'll never take me back… Not after the way I broke his heart."

Cream sighs. "Fine. I give up. Solve this on your own."

The three-month-pregnant rabbit leaves Amy shocked, and once she leaves Amy starts crying again.

Eggman is watching from an open window and smiles an evil smile. 'Perfect. With Sonic in emotional turmoil my plan is sure to be a success.'

_**-That night-**_

Amy is having a fitful sleep, and she suddenly sits bold upright. She sees a shadow and gasps. "Eggman!"

The evil scientist wraps Amy in the bed sheets and carries her out of her house with great difficulty, since she was in werehog form. Amy hoped Sonic would come save her, but when he didn't, Amy silently cried. The money Eggman once had was spent on all kinds of torture devices, all to make sure Sonic actually came to save Amy.

_**-In the forest-**_

Sonic the Werehog wakes up from his slumber, suddenly feeling very sick. 'Amy!' His features harden, thinking back to when she broke his heart. 'She'll be alright.'

Sonic's heart says otherwise. _'She's been captured by Eggman in his latest plot to defeat you. Deep down she still cares, and so do you Sonic.'_

Sonic's mind echoes back. _'She broke his heart. Why should he save her?'_

Sonic suddenly screams. "IT'S BECAUSE I STILL CARE!!!"

Sonic's heart chuckles. _'Told you.'_

Sonic's mind growls. _'Jerk.'_

The grayish-blue werehog sniffs the air and runs off in the direction of Eggman's base. 'You may not like it Amy, but I'm coming for you.'

_**-Eggman's base, the next afternoon-**_

Eggman enters his torture room and approaches Amy. "So, no sign from your boyfriend?"

Amy growls from her chained position on the wall. "He's not my boyfriend!"

Eggman smiles. "Come on, you can tell me."

Amy sniffles and shakes her head. "No, he's not. I wish he still was though."

The evil doctor laughs evilly. "It's just as well. You'll be long gone before he gets here."

Amy looks at the sun and smiles. "Not today."

Eggman's eyes widen as he watches the sakura hedgehog go from hedgehog to werehog. "Huh… No wonder you were so heavy."

Amy's bed sheets do an excellent job of keeping her covered, and she snaps the chains holding her to the wall.

She snarls at the evil doctor as the werehog half of her anatomy takes over her mind. "No one kidnaps me and lives to tell the tale."

Eggman turns to run, but Amy sinks her claws into Eggman's back and hurls him across the room. He crashes into the steel and concrete of the wall and splits part of it. Amy runs at him but Eggman hits her with an 8 foot long piece of reinforced steel two inches thick. Amy goes flying and rolls across the floor. The rose-pink werehog gets up and growls, a small stream of blood flowing from her mouth.

Eggman smiles. "This is all it takes? I should have tried this _years_ ago."

Amy charges the demented maniac, but he sends her tumbling across the floor with a baseball swing to her ribs. This time Amy's a little slower getting up, but she runs at him again. Eggman gives her a hard kick to her snout followed by a hit to the other side of her ribcage. Amy slowly gets up, blood streaming from her nose and mouth. Eggman hits her again, and now Amy's ears start bleeding. She falls to the ground as Eggman hits her again and again. Breaking bone can be heard with a few of the hits, and Amy soon feels her life slipping away.

Sonic shows up at this time and sees the pink werehog in a growing pool of blood. Sonic bares his fangs as Eggman circles Amy. "So much for Sonic saving you. Looks like he didn't love you after all."

Sonic sees the steel bar lift for the killing blow, and he runs in, putting his body protectively over Amy's limp body.

Eggman gets confused. "Wait. _Both_ of you have this condition?"

Sonic snarls. "It's one thing to try and take over the world, but using an innocent woman like Amy to get me to show up is low, even for you Eggman."

Eggman chuckles. "What do you plan to do about it?"

Sonic's grayish-blue fur turns a midnight blue with gray tips. "You'll be using that bar for your spine when I'm done with you."

Sonic dodges Eggman's swing and slashes his razor-sharp claws through Eggman's stomach. Eggman screams in pain and attacks Sonic again, but Sonic grabs the bar and throws Eggman into the far wall. The dark blue werehog plows full steam into the mechanical maniac and uses him to break into the next room.

Sonic hears Eggman's bones breaking, and he stands over him. "Get up!"

Eggman just lays on the floor, so Dark Super Sonic the Werehog picks him up and throws him into another wall. "GET UP YOU PUSSY!!"

No response, just heavy panting and bleeding from Eggman, so Sonic gets the steel bar and breaks it in half. Rejoining Eggman, the werehog snarls. "What's wrong? Scared to fight someone that can actually give you a challenge?"

Eggman nods. "Y-Y-Yes."

Sonic roars and hits Eggman repeatedly, just like he did to Amy. "Now you'll know of the pain you caused to Amy!!"

Eggman curls up into a ball and can only take the hits Sonic gives to him. After a few minutes the evil doctor is only a bloody mess on the floor, but Sonic isn't done yet.

He growls into Eggman's ears. "Unlike you I make good on my threats."

Eggman's eyes widen. "No… Please no."

Sonic wouldn't hear of it. Taking the bar, Sonic roughly proceeds to make it Eggman's new spine. Once he's done Sonic leaves the room and goes over to Amy. His fur returns to its normal grayish-blue color, and he sniffs Amy's limp body. The emerald green eyes fill with tears as his muzzle moves Amy's head. Sonic quickly makes a cart, gently puts Amy on it, and takes her to the Mobius Care Center.

_**-Mobius Care Center, 30 minutes later-**_

Two werehogs enter the lobby, one pink and one blue. Doctor Alnilam sees Amy and says one word. "Shit."

He turns to two nurses. "I don't care if you have to kick someone out of their room. I want these two in a room NOW!!"

The nurses find Room 427 open, and Amy's broken body is gently placed on the bed. The nurses go to unwrap the bed sheets, but Sonic stops them. "Do what you must to save her life, but keep her private areas covered."

The nurses nod and take Amy to surgery. Sonic gets a pen and paper, writes something down, and leaves Amy's room.

_**-Five hours later-**_

December 15th arrives, and it's just past midnight. Amy's back in her room recovering from her surgery. Tails and Cream are there, but there's no sign of Sonic.

Amy slowly opens her eyes and sees blurry versions of Tails and Cream. "Tails... Cream…"

Tails answers. "We're here Amy."

Amy blinks. "Sonic… Have-Have you seen him?"

Cream answers now. "No, but he was here at some point. I'm guessing he's the one that brought you here, because he left you a note."

Amy's jade green eyes fill with tears as she reads the note. It reads: _'You're here because I still care. I don't know if you still care, but I'm not about to lose you. Not to Eggman.'_

Amy sniffles and then starts crying. "Please… Please get Sonic back in here."

Tails and Cream nod and leave to go find Sonic.

_**-Amy's house, 45 minutes later-**_

Tails and Cream arrive at Amy's house and find Sonic the Werehog laying on the concrete welcome area outside the front door.

Tails sighs and shakes his head. "Sonic…"

Sonic instantly gets on all fours, fangs bared and fur bristling. His voice sends shivers down the spines of the rabbit and fox. "Who are you?"

Cream speaks. "It's Miles and Cream, Sonic. Amy sent us to find you. She needs you."

Sonic growls. "After what she did to me? Forget it."

Tails growls now. "You cared enough to save her, why not go see her now?"

Sonic's reply makes Tails hide behind Cream. "Just because I saved her doesn't mean I care! I saved her from Eggman again, so what?! You think that makes up for her breaking my heart?! Yes, I know I gave her my condition, but we could have easily talked about it!"

Cream gulps. "Sonic, please calm down."

The shaking werehog sighs. "Sorry."

His emerald eyes turn to Tails and Cream. "Does she really need me that bad?"

He gets nodding as a reply, and his heart overrides his mind. _'Go to her.'_

Sonic takes off on a full speed run to the Care Center.

_**-The Care Center lobby-**_

The doors to the lobby shatter as Sonic crashes through them. The night guard yells at him. "You're going to pay for those doors!"

The grayish-blue werehog yells two words back to him. "Fuck off!"

Sonic bolts up the stairs and into Amy's room, finding her by scent alone. Amy's eyes take in the sight of her former lover, and they fill with tears again. "Sonic… (sniffle)… You came…"

Sonic walks over to her and gently licks her. "As the note says, somehow I still care."

Amy wraps her arms tightly around Sonic's neck. "I still care too, Sonic. I'm so sorry about all this. Please forgive me."

Sonic smiles. "All is forgiven Amy. Just try to talk things out before resorting to a breakup."

Amy sniffles and pauses. "Sonic?"

He nods. "Yes?"

Amy sniffles again. "Are you a dream? Is it really you?"

Sonic smiles. "Maybe this will answer your questions."

The giant blue werehog lifts his pink counterpart's head and kisses her. Amy's fur bristles as the kiss spikes her hormones. 'Oh Sonic! It really _is_ you!' Amy returns the kiss the best that she can, and Sonic feels his own fur bristle.

The kiss breaks and Amy smiles. "Sonic, you're crying."

Sonic nods. "Just don't tell anyone."

Amy nods, then gasps as Sonic holds her. "Amy… I-I thought you-you were dead for s-sure."

Amy feels more tears flow from her eyes. "If it wasn't for you… I _would_ be."

Sonic and Amy hug each other and cry tears of joy, not even caring if anyone was watching. Doctor Alnilam comes into the room, followed by Tails and Cream, and they patiently wait for the crying to stop.

Once it does, Doctor Alnilam speaks. "Well Miss Rose, you'll be here for a couple of months. Your bones need to heal, and we'll be watching you closely. Eggman did a number on you and you probably would have died if it wasn't for Sonic."

Amy nods, looking into Sonic's eyes. "I know, and I owe him everything."

Sonic blushes slightly. "So… Does this mean we're together again?"

Amy shrugs. "That depends on if you're willing to take me back."

Sonic tenderly nuzzles Amy. "You know I am."

Amy gives Sonic a look. "I believe you need to ask me something then."

Sonic takes a breath. "Amy, will you go out with me again?"

Amy nuzzles Sonic. "Yes, of course I will."

Loud cheering is heard as the sakura and cerulean werehogs kiss, and soon the room is empty with just Sonic and Amy in it.

Sonic climbs onto the bed beside Amy, and she nuzzles his chest. "I love you Sonic, and thank you."

Sonic gently wraps Amy in his huge arms and nuzzles her back. "I love you too Amy, and thank _you_."

Sonic and Amy are soon asleep, snuggled close together.


	9. Amy's Recovery

The Love Of A Werehog: Chapter 8 – Amy's Recovery

Sonic wakes up first on December 15th. It's 9 AM and Amy's been out of surgery for 9 hours. Sonic looks down at her, still peacefully sleeping with her head pressed gently into his chest. Once again Sonic and Amy were hedgehogs, and the blue blur tenderly nuzzles Amy's left cheek. In her slumber Amy smiles and gives Sonic's strong chest a nuzzle. Sonic smiles and softly kisses the sakura hedgehog's left cheek, then lays back down and watches TV.

There's nothing really on this particular Friday morning, so Sonic picks a sports show and watches the sports highlights. He managed to tune in just as the show gets to a segment that shows the worst sports plays of the week. Sonic quietly chuckles as he watches, and once it was over Sonic looks down at Amy.

Amy was still sleeping peacefully, so Sonic whispers into her ears. "It's time to wake up Amy Rose."

Amy's ears twitch as Sonic's deep voice enters her ears, and she smiles. Her gentle whisper makes Sonic smile. "Good morning Sonikku. Did you sleep well?"

Sonic chuckles. "For the first time in three months, yes I did. What about you?"

Amy giggles. "Yes. I always sleep better when you hold me in your arms."

The two hedgehogs kiss and are soon engaged in a _very_ sensual make-out session. The kiss breaks, and Sonic and Amy stare into each other's green eyes, panting a little.

Doctor Alnilam enters the room and stops. "Um… I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

Sonic and Amy shake their heads, and the doctor nods. "Okay. Well, I'm here for Amy's first round of physical therapy."

Sonic nods and kisses Amy. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Amy uses the Puppy Face and pouts to Sonic. "Please don't go Sonikku."

The pink and blue hedgehogs look at Doctor Alnilam, and he chuckles. "Actually Sonic, I'll need your help with her therapy. She's responding very well to your presence, and I figure the best thing would be physical therapy with you giving her a massage afterward."

Sonic looks at Amy. "What do you think?"

Amy nods. "I really like that plan. There's just one problem."

Sonic frowns. "What's that, Ames?"

Amy shows Sonic her naked body. "I have nothing to wear."

Sonic chuckles. "Yeah, we forgot about that didn't we?"

Amy giggles. "That's okay. I still love you."

Sonic looks at Doctor Alnilam. "Can you call Tails Prower and Cream the Rabbit? They'll know where to get our clothing."

The doctor nods and calls up the orange fox and light brown rabbit. They soon arrive with fresh clothing. Amy just uses the blankets to keep her covered, and Sonic uses whatever she doesn't. The two hedgehogs follow the doctor into the physical therapy room, thanking Tails and Cream for the fresh clothing.

_**-Physical Therapy Room C-**_

Sonic, Amy Rose, and Doctor Alnilam enter the therapy room. Various weights are set up in various stations as well as various resistance equipment. The doctor points out the bench press, and Sonic helps Amy get ready.

Doctor Alnilam gets a clipboard and a pen. "Okay. Your task here is to bench press this bar as many times as you can. Sonic will make sure you don't drop it on yourself."

Sonic winks and helps Amy lift the bar. "All you now, babe."

Amy lowers the bar until it's just above her chest, then pushes it back up. She gets three more repetitions on her own, then Sonic has to help her with the 5th repetition.

Once the bar is back on its rests Amy sits up, panting a little. "Whew. (panting) How much did the bar weigh?"

Doctor Alnilam nods as he writes. "45 pounds, since it's just the bar. Over time, weight will be added to help get your strength back."

Amy looks at Sonic, and the cerulean hero smiles. "I'll be here every step of the way."

The rose-pink hedgehog nuzzles Sonic's abs. "Thanks."

Doctor Alnilam has Amy move to the leg press, and Amy manages to get 12 reps in. Sonic has the doctor turn around so he doesn't see Amy's private parts. "They're only for me to see anyway."

Amy giggles. "So sweet."

Sonic blushes and helps Amy off of the leg press once she's done. Next comes the treadmill, where Amy manages to jog for 10 minutes before she staggers off the machine. Sonic catches her while Doctor Alnilam turns off the machine. Amy nearly falls down, so Sonic picks her up bridal style.

Amy wraps her arms around Sonic's shoulders and lays her head on his chest, panting a little bit. "Thank you."

Sonic frowns and turns to the doctor. "Can you not work Amy so hard so soon?"

Doctor Alnilam nods. "Of course. She'll be recovering for the next four to five months, so there will be plenty of time for increased therapy workouts."

Sonic smiles. "Thanks. Now, is there a shower nearby?"

The doctor smiles. "Amy has one in the bathroom in her room."

Sonic nods. "Thank you."

The blue and pink hedgehogs leave the therapy room and go to Amy's room.

_**-Room 427-**_

The door to the room opens and Sonic and Amy enter. Sonic puts Amy down and gets their clothes when he hears a seductive purr from the bathroom. "Oh Sonikku…"

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "You've been out of surgery less than 12 hours and you want to perform the mating ritual?"

Amy giggles. "I can't help when my desires for you make themselves known."

Sonic smiles. "Unfortunately I can't satisfy those desires right now. You've not yet recovered enough for intimate activity, but I don't mind kissing and nuzzling until then."

Amy gives a playful sigh. "I guess that will have to do."

Sonic helps Amy into the shower, then Amy drags Sonic in with her. For the next half hour Sonic and Amy engage in _very_ sensual kissing and nuzzling as their hands gently trace every inch of their wet bodies. Once they're done Sonic dries himself off and then dries Amy off. Amy dresses in a green long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and green shoes. Sonic has a blue shirt, blue jeans, and his blue speed shoes.

The sakura hedgehog climbs onto her hospital bed, and the cobalt speedster joins her, gently wrapping her in his arms.

Amy nuzzles Sonic and kisses him. "Thank you for taking me back."

Sonic nuzzles back. "I should be thanking you Amy. You forgave me and took me back after what I did to you."

Amy smiles. "Same thing to you my love."

Sonic and Amy snuggle as close together as they can get and fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Four months later Sonic and Amy enter Amy's house with the pink hedgehog in the royal blue hero's arms. Amy's wearing a red skirt, pink shirt, and red sandals. Sonic is dressed in a black shirt, dark green shorts, and his black speed shoes. After Sonic puts Amy down she giggles and skips inside.

Sonic stands just outside the door, and Amy frowns. "What's wrong Sonic?"

Sonic frowns at her. "Well, I'm still not allowed in your house Amy."

Amy grabs his left hand and pulls him inside. "Now you are."

Sonic chuckles. "Thanks."

Amy nuzzles him. "You're welcome. Now it's time for my massage."

Sonic nods and joins Amy in her room. The pink hedgehog lays on the red bed sheets that cover her queen-size bed, and she winks at her blue stud. "Okay Sonikku, I'm ready."

Sonic nods and begins to massage Amy's arms, neck, and shoulders. Amy moans softly as her muscles slowly relax under Sonic's touch.

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "You seem to be enjoying this massage a lot more than usual."

Amy nods. "That's because this is the last one for my therapy."

Sonic smiles. "Then this massage will be a lot longer than the rest."

The rose-pink hedgehog giggles. "I'm looking forward to that."

Sonic resumes his massage, now on Amy's back. He works his hands under Amy's red silk bra to get that area on occasion, and Amy shivers. "Ohh that feels good Sonic."

The cobalt hedgehog moves to Amy's firm rear and toned legs, gently kneading Amy's soft pink fur and delicate skin. Amy says nothing but _does_ start purring. Sonic finishes with Amy's legs and moves to her feet.

Amy's jade green eyes widen and she moans loudly. "OHH Sonic! Oh I needed that _so_ much!"

Sonic's emerald green eyes shine as he finishes the massage and nuzzles Amy's right cheek. Amy's tail starts wagging and she rolls over onto her back. "Thank you Sonic. That was the best massage I've ever gotten from you."

Sonic kisses Amy's soft velvety lips and cups Amy's left cheek with his right hand. Amy holds Sonic in place, also cupping his face and gently sweeping his lips with her tongue. Sonic obliges immediately and slips his tongue into her mouth. Amy moans and begins a fierce wrestling match with Sonic's tongue.

The cobalt speedster chuckles to himself. 'So you want a fight for dominance? Alright then.'

Amy's body heats up as Sonic attempts to pin her tongue down in her mouth. The sakura hedgehog growls at Sonic in a sensual way and attempts to pin his tongue down in his mouth. 'Oh no you don't mister! This is _my_ house, and only _I_ can be dominant.'

After a five minute period the kiss breaks from a lack of oxygen and the two hedgehogs stare at each other, panting heavily. Amy's phone rings, and she growls.

Picking up the phone, which is located on Amy's side of the bed, Amy almost screams into it. "What?!"

An automated voice answers. _"Hello. This is an advertisement for…"_

Amy hangs up the phone. "I hate telemarketers. Now, where were we Sonikku?"

Sonic smiles. "We were tongue wrestling for dominance."

Amy grabs Sonic and pulls him into another wrestling match. Just after they start the phone rings again.

Amy breaks the kiss, grabs the phone, and screams into it as loud as she can. _"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!"_

A small voice answers. _"I-I'm sorry to interrupt you A-Amy."_

Amy's expression immediately softens while Sonic tries to get his ears to stop ringing. "Oh Cream… I-I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to call today."

Cream sighs to herself. _"It's okay. I just wanted to see when you and Sonic wanted to celebrate you getting out of the Care Center."_

The pink hedgehog looks at her royal blue boyfriend. "Cream wants to know when we'd like to celebrate me getting out of the Care Center."

Sonic finishes with his ears. "Well, with Cream being seven months pregnant, I think we should go to her house."

Amy giggles. "Silly Sonikku. Cream lives with Tails now that they're married."

The 25 year old hedgehog shakes his head. "Damn."

Amy laughs and speaks to Cream again. "How about next week? We'll come to yours and Tails' house to celebrate."

Cream smiles. _"Sounds good. I'll try to make sure Miles doesn't go near his workshop on that day."_

Amy nods. "Okay. See you soon Cream."

The call ends, and Amy turns back to Sonic. "Well, they're expecting us next week."

Sonic opens the window to let in some of the mid-April air. "That's good…"

Amy gives Sonic a confused look. "Everything okay Sonikku?"

Sonic turns to her. "Yeah, everything's okay Ames."

Amy snuggles up to her blue stud, and Sonic wraps his strong arms around Amy's curvy body. The pink hedgehog rubs her head against Sonic's neck and shoulder, purring softly. Sonic purrs as well, making Amy's heart flutter.

Her green eyes look into Sonic's emerald eyes, and she smiles. "I'm really happy we're back together Sonic. I'm so sorry I broke up with you."

Sonic shrugs. "Well, I understand why you did, but you really crushed me."

Amy nods. "I know. We should have talked about it."

Sonic nods. "I tried, but you kicked me out of your life before we could."

Amy entwines her left hand with Sonic's right hand. "I know I did, and I don't understand why or how you forgave me."

Sonic gently squeezes Amy's hand. "Like I said then, it's because I still cared. I'll admit that I stopped caring the night we broke up, but it wasn't long before I started caring again."

Amy holds Sonic close and whimpers into his chest. "Oh Sonikku!"

The blue blur gently rubs the pink hedgehog's back as she cries, occasionally sobbing to him. "I'm so sorry Sonic! I'm so-so sorry!"

Sonic gently wipes Amy's tears away with his thumb. "Shh…. You've already apologized."

Amy cries for 20 minutes, and Sonic just rubs her back and holds her. After she stops Amy looks up to Sonic. "I love you Sonic. I love you (sniffle) so much."

Sonic smiles, making Amy sniffle again. "I love you very much too, Amy Rose. So very much."

They kiss and then climb off of the bed to go eat dinner. Sonic is in the mood for spaghetti, so Amy and Sonic make it together. As they eat the two hedgehogs watch TV. There's a good bit on TV this evening, so Sonic and Amy just pick a random show and watch as they eat.

11 PM comes, and Sonic and Amy (in werehog form) go to her room and climb under the red bed sheets. The frame creaks, and then the bed falls to the floor. Sonic and Amy look at each other and laugh.

The werehogs snuggle together, and Amy speaks. "You know, you should take me on one of your runs. I've never gotten to experience one."

Sonic nods. "Alright then. When the next opportunity presents itself, I'll take you on a run."

Amy smiles and nuzzles Sonic. "My love, would you like to try for a family?"

Sonic shrugs. "Sure, depending on if you started taking your birth control pills again after we broke up."

Amy frowns. "What does that have to do with having a family?"

Sonic chuckles. "Depending on when and _if_ you started taking those pills again, we'd have to wait a little bit before trying for a family."

Amy nods. "I see now. Well, I haven't taken any birth control pills since we had our first time. I never felt like I should, since I was single from our breakup to when we got back together."

She looks at Sonic. "In short, if we performed the mating ritual, chances are I'd have your babies."

Sonic laughs. "Okay. Well, it looks like we both want to have a family at some point."

Amy giggles. "Yes, but when to perform the mating ritual is the question."

Sonic smiles. "Let that happen when the moment is right, Ames."

Amy licks Sonic's neck. "Okay Sonikku."

The pink and blue werehogs kiss and snuggle again. Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest and abs. "Goodnight Sonic T Hedgehog. I love you."

Sonic decides to play with Amy's mind a little. "Goodnight Amy Rose Hedgehog. I love you too."

Amy's heart skips a beat, and she looks at Sonic. "Did you just call me Amy Rose Hedgehog?"

Sonic shrugs. "It's possible, but I think my tired mind caused that to happen."

Amy sighs. "Okay Sonikku."

Sonic rubs her back, and soon they're asleep, snuggled close together.


	10. Werehog Wildness

The Love Of A Werehog: Chapter 9 – Werehog Wildness

It's April 27th, 10 AM. Sonic wakes up to find a pair of sparkling jade green eyes looking into his emerald green eyes.

Sonic smiles. "Good morning to you too."

Amy giggles. "I could have spent all day watching you sleep, Sonic."

Sonic chuckles. "Is that because I'm naked, or is it because you love me?"

Amy purrs into his ears. "Both, but mainly the second one."

Sonic smiles. "The same goes for you, my love."

Amy blushes, her tail wagging furiously. "Oh Sonikku… Heehee… You're making me blush."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "It's really cute, too."

Amy blushes deeper, turning her pink fur a reddish-pink color. She playfully hides her face in Sonic's chest and giggles one word. "Evil."

Sonic tickles her. "No, that's Eggman. I'm Sonic. You didn't get us confused did you?"

Amy laughs and answers Sonic between gasps of breath. "No. Haha!! Eggman isn't-heehee-isn't sexy like you."

Sonic smiles and stops tickling her. "Okay. That's a good answer."

The pink hedgehog pounces on her royal blue stud and tickles him. "Now, what makes you love me?"

Sonic answers as best he can. "Hahaha! I love you because-hahaha-because you're perfect!"

Amy stops. "Do you honestly think I'm perfect?"

Sonic smiles. "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

Amy smiles. "Good. Now let's get ready for the party."

Sonic nods, and the two hedgehogs take a nice long shower together. 45 minutes later Sonic and Amy exit the shower. Amy gets dressed in a purple sundress with matching sandals, bra, and panties. Sonic decides on a black shirt, dark green shorts, and his black speed shoes.

Amy and Sonic walk out of the house, and Amy pouts to Sonic. "How will we get to Tails and Cream's house? It's so far away."

The speedster melts to the power of the Puppy Face, and he picks his rose-pink girlfriend up bridal style and kisses her. "Just like this."

Sonic bolts off to Tails and Cream Prower's house with Amy clinging tightly to him.

_**-The Mystic Ruins-**_

A blue and pink streak arrives at Tails and Cream's house about 20 minutes after it left Amy's house. Amy takes a minute to straighten her quills after Sonic puts her down. "That was _awesome_."

Sonic drools at Amy's soft pink quills, which reached four inches past her shoulders. Amy catches Sonic staring and giggles. "See something you like?"

Sonic nods. "Only the most beautiful female in the world."

Amy wags her tail as she blushes. "Aww Sonikku…"

Sonic wags his own tail as Amy's blush makes him blush. "It's true Ames."

They share a kiss, and then Sonic knocks on the door. Tails opens it up and smiles. "Hey guys. Come on in. Everything is set up for the party, and Cream has somehow locked me out of the workshop. So, I'm stuck in the living room with her and you two."

Sonic chuckles. "Is that such a bad thing?"

Tails twitches. "Suffering-technological-withdrawal."

They laugh and join Cream on the large couch. The rabbit smiles at the blue and pink hedgehogs. "Hi guys!"

Amy smiles. "You're in a good mood, Cream."

Cream nods. "It's because Miles and I will soon have a family. I'm carrying a boy."

Sonic smiles. "Congratulations you two. I'm really excited about becoming an uncle."

Tails chuckles. "The only thing better than being an uncle is being a father."

Cream frowns. "I thought you said that being married was better than being a father."

Tails blushes. "Okay, _both_ of them are better than being an uncle."

The two couples laugh, and they resume eating and watching various movies. Sonic eventually corners Tails and asks him how his latest project was going.

The orange fox looks at the rabbit and sakura hedgehog, then nods to Sonic. "It's ready."

The blue speedster nods. "I need it."

Tails nods. "It's in my room under the bed."

Sonic is gone and back again in three seconds. "Thanks little brother."

Tails smiles. "Do what you need to do older brother."

Sonic takes Amy aside and smiles to her. "Amy, I need to talk to you."

Amy nods. "Okay Sonic. What is it?"

Tails takes Cream's hand as he sits on the couch, and Sonic continues. "For 14 years you've come after me. You've always said you loved me and wanted to have my babies. I know we've had our ups and downs, but now I feel like I can really ask you this."

Sonic slowly opens a small box, Tails' latest project. Amy gasps as Sonic kneels on one knee. "Amy Rose, will you marry me?"

Amy stares in wonder at the ring. It was a white gold band with a 2 karat diamond in the middle. Her eyes fill with tears, and she sniffles. "I never thought this day would come."

Sonic smiles. "Well?"

Amy nods. "Yes, Sonic. Yes, I will marry you."

Sonic puts the ring on Amy's finger, and Amy tenderly kisses him. The kiss breaks, and Amy frowns. "I just hope the ring doesn't break when I enter my werehog form."

Sonic smiles. "Tails has customized this ring so that it expands when you do that. It'll never break."

Amy nuzzles Sonic under his chin and Sonic rubs Amy's back. Tails and Cream congratulate Sonic and Amy, and the small party resumes with no interruptions.

**WARNING: The rest of this chapter is a SonAmy lemon. If you are not 16+ (going by Fanfiction's definition of 'mature') DO NOT read the rest of this chapter. Go to chapter 10.**

_**-That night-**_

Sonic and Amy are again in werehog form, and they're spending some time deep in the forest where Sonic spent his three month isolation.

Amy's jade green eyes sparkle in the moonlight as she looks around the area. "You picked an excellent place to become a hermit."

Sonic chuckles. "Well, it has fresh water and fruit nearby, so I didn't starve or dehydrate during my stay out here."

Amy sidles over to Sonic and purrs into his ears. "Speaking of starving… My sexual desires are starving. They want you, and so do I."

The blue werehog purrs into the pink werehog's ears. "I'm ready when you are."

Amy licks Sonic's neck and then starts nipping on his broad shoulders and neck. Sonic gives a low growl and puts his massive paws on Amy's ample rear, giving it gentle squeezes. Amy moans and presses her lips against Sonic's lips, forcing her tongue into Sonic's mouth. Sonic obliges, his own tongue meeting Amy's tongue. There's some passionate moaning, then the kiss breaks.

Amy pants to Sonic. "I know we're animals, but we have yet to mate in true animal ways."

Sonic chuckles. "There's no better night to start than tonight, but I think a little more foreplay is needed first."

Amy smiles. "I agree, so get to it mister."

Sonic growls in a sexual way. "Just you wait."

The sakura werehog giggles as her blue stud gets on his knees. "Wait for what-AH!!"

Sonic's tongue sweeps Amy's nipples. They didn't have to worry about clothing since it just shredded anyway.

Sonic smiles at Amy's sounds, and gives her breasts a good looking over. "Your breasts are larger than normal."

Amy nods. "In werehog form my breasts grow from 36C to 40DD."

Sonic nods. "I'm really going to enjoy playing with them."

Amy giggles. "Then stop talking and start playing."

Sonic nods and begins to suckle Amy's left nipple, which was dark pink and soft to the touch. Amy's nipples also grew in size when she entered werehog form. Normally they were a little smaller than a dime, but in werehog form they were a little larger than a penny. Each nipple also had a tiny dimple in the middle, and Sonic concentrated his licks on this area.

Amy holds Sonic in place, closing her eyes in ecstasy. "Mmm, Sonikku."

Sonic's left hand begins to rub Amy's right nipple as his suckling gets just a little harder. His right hand starts rubbing Amy's clitoris, and Amy gasps. "AH!! Sonic!! Oh yes!!"

The cerulean werehog increases his actions, making Amy start panting. Sonic puts his thumb on Amy's clit, and his index finger starts rubbing Amy's G Spot.

The sakura werehog's breathing becomes rapid and her moans become screams. "UH!! (pant) SONIKKU!! (pant) FUCK!! (pant) YES!! (pant) OH!! (pant) AH!! (pant) I'M GOING (pant) TO CUM!!"

Sonic smiles and increases his actions one more time. Amy reaches orgasm a few seconds later. Tossing her head back Amy screams Sonic's name as her climax races through her. "SONIC!!"

Sonic's right hand and lower chest get soaked as Amy's warm juices squirt from her flower. Sonic takes the time to clean her lower region, making Amy sigh softly.

Once he's done Sonic stands and cuddles Amy to him. "As usual, your taste is really good."

Amy giggles and blushes a little. "Aw Sonic… You're making me blush."

Sonic chuckles. "It's the cutest thing in the world, too."

Amy buries her head in Sonic's chest, her cheeks turning a dark reddish-pink color. "Evil."

Sonic lifts her head. "I told you already that I'm not evil. That's Eggman. Do we need to go over this again?"

Amy giggles. "No. I know you're not evil, but I say that because it's unfair that I blush so easily when you compliment me."

Sonic kisses her. "I blush too you know."

Amy smiles. "I know. Now, may I return the favor? I'm begging to have your 12 inch member in my mouth."

Sonic smiles back. "It's all yours babe."

Amy smiles and kisses her way down Sonic's chest and 8 pack abs, even stopping to tease his nipples on her way down to the massive manhood that awaited her.

When she reaches it, Amy teases Sonic's testicles and appendage with her hot breath. "Mmm… I can't wait to have this inside my hot, pulsing, wet pussy."

Sonic growls. "Will you hurry up? I won't wait all night."

Amy giggles. "What do you plan to do about it?"

Sonic holds Amy's head in place with one of his massive paws, uses the other to lift his shaft, then shoves it into Amy's mouth and begins mouth-banging her. Amy's jade eyes light up and stare into Sonic's emerald eyes. She was hoping Sonic would be at least a little dominant, but she didn't expect _this_. Amy stops Sonic and pinches his nipples as she begins bobbing her head along Sonic's length.

Sonic moans and pulls on Amy's long quills. "Amy… Oh that feels good."

Amy increases her pace, which makes Sonic moan louder. Now the pink werehog gets bold and attempts to deep throat Sonic's entire one foot long organ. Her first attempt has 9 inches go in, with Sonic moaning the entire time.

Amy frowns. 'I _will_ have all 12 inches in my mouth dammit!'

On her second attempt Amy succeeds in getting 11 inches into her mouth, and her third attempt has all 12 inches enter her mouth.

Sonic groans and looks down at Amy. "Amy… That looks so hot."

Amy winks and deep throats all 12 inches of Sonic's meaty member again. Sonic gasps and pants to Amy. "Amy (panting) I'm going (panting) to cum!!"

Amy holds Sonic's foot-long appendage in her mouth and licks the tiny slit in the tip. Sonic goes rigid , then yells Amy's name as his seed roars into her mouth. "AMY!!!"

Amy swallows as fast as she can until Sonic is done climaxing. Amy stands and licks Sonic's neck. "I missed your taste and your seed, Sonikku."

Sonic smiles and licks Amy's neck. "I missed you taking it just as much, Ames."

Amy giggles, and her eyes turn a pale green as she looks into Sonic's eyes. "Now that foreplay is over I want us to have the wildest, most passionate, and fiercest sex anyone has ever imagined."

Sonic's eyes become jade green as he looks into Amy's eyes. The werehog half of their anatomies was taking over, and the blue and pink werehogs' hormones were pumping at full strength.

Sonic and Amy start circling each other with Sonic issuing the challenge. "First one to hit the ground gets dominance."

Amy giggles. "For how many rounds?"

Sonic smiles. "The first round. We alternate rounds after that."

Amy nods. "Deal."

Sonic and Amy circle each other, tails in the air and fur bristling. Sonic fakes running at Amy, then hits the ground as Amy tackles him.

Amy frowns. "Why did you make it so easy?"

Sonic winks. "I couldn't ever attack you Amy, even during the mating ritual."

Amy smiles. "Good. Now get on top and fuck me."

Sonic chuckles and rolls over, putting Amy under him. "How hard?"

Amy wraps her legs around Sonic's lower back. "Start out slow and gentle, then follow my demands from there."

The cobalt werehog nods and purrs into his rose-pink fiancée's ears. "Here we go."

Amy nods, and Sonic _very_ slowly enters Amy's waiting womanhood. Amy moans softly and smiles as his one foot long shaft penetrates her. Sonic waits for Amy to say to continue, and when she does he slowly thrusts all 12 inches into Amy's flower. Amy shivers as the pleasure she hadn't felt in over seven months makes itself known again.

Amy extends her claws and lightly drags them on Sonic's shoulders. "Sonic, you are to call me 'Mistress' and speed up. When we cum, you say Amy, and I'll say Sonic or Sonikku. Got it?"

Sonic nods. "Yes Mistress."

He speeds up, and Amy begins moaning. "Mmm yes… That feels good… Faster, slave."

Sonic nods and speeds up again, making Amy start panting. The rose-pink werehog stops her royal blue fiancé. "Now I want it hard and fast, and don't you _dare_ stop until you make me cum."

Sonic chuckles. "Do you want just thrusting, Mistress?"

Amy shakes her head. "No. You may use whatever skills we both know you have to help you make me cum. However, you may _not_ get into another position."

Sonic nods and starts slamming his massive manhood into Amy's soaked core. Amy's eyes widen and she gasps as her pleasure skyrockets. "AHH SONIKKU!!"

Each thrust makes Amy scream, and Sonic begins to lick and suckle on Amy's large nipples.

Amy's sharp claws sink into Sonic's tough back and she screams to her lover. "UH!!! YES!! SUCK ON MY NIPPLES AND FUCK MY PUSSY!!! YES SLAVE!! DEEPER!! HARDER!! FASTER!!!"

Sonic switches from the left to the right nipple and uses one paw to lightly rub Amy's swollen clitoris.

Amy gasps again and screams to Sonic with some panting mixed in. "AH!!! I'M GOING TO CUM, SLAVE!!!"

Sonic grunts his reply. "Mmh!! Me too Mistress!!"

Amy growls. "I didn't say you could cum yet!"

Sonic shakes his head. "You'll have to let it go this time, because here it comes!!"

Amy draws blood from Sonic as her claws leave scratches down his back, and she shakes as she screams his name. "SONIC!!!!!!"

At the same time Sonic holds Amy close as his massive load of thick seed flows into Amy's core, yelling her name. "AMY!!"

Amy gives a massive gasp when Sonic unloads, and she smiles at Sonic. "I love feeling your seed enter me."

Sonic chuckles. "I love putting it into you just as much as you love feeling it enter."

He pulls out and starts looking for a place to assert his dominance on Amy. Stringing together some vines, Sonic ties Amy's arms behind her back and ties her feet together.

Picking her up, Sonic gently puts Amy against a tree and purrs into her ears. "You are to call me 'Master' and you can only use your hips. Make me and you cum at the same time. If you don't, I'll have to punish you."

Amy nods. "Yes Master."

The grayish-blue werehog chuckles. "Well, I'm waiting."

The pink werehog frowns. "My hands and feet are tied, Master. How am I supposed to get you inside me?"

Sonic grins. "You'll think of a way."

Amy thinks, and has Sonic get as close as he can. Amy uses her hips and slowly gets Sonic's throbbing manhood inside her pulsing flower.

Moaning softly, Amy turns her sparkling pale green eyes to Sonic's jade green eyes. "Is this what you wanted Master?"

Sonic nods. "So far. Now get going."

Amy pauses. "Master, I'll need a little help. I might fall down, and then I'll get punished."

Sonic sighs. "Fine. I'll hold onto you, but the rest is up to you."

Amy smiles. "Thank you Master."

Sonic puts his massive paws on Amy's delicate shoulders, and Amy starts moving up and down. Her 40DD breasts bounce freely with her thrusts, so Sonic uses one of his massive paws to fondle them and keeps the other paw on Amy's left shoulder.

Amy pants to him. "Master (panting) this feels so good!! (panting) May I go faster?"

Sonic thinks for a second, then nods. "Yes you may."

Amy sighs. "Thank you Master."

Amy speeds up, and Sonic gives her ample rear a strong but quick spank. "Good girl."

Amy's breathing is short and she's panting Sonic's name every second, so Sonic has Amy speed up again. He can sense she's close to orgasm, so he gently nibbles on Amy's bouncing breasts.

Amy tosses her head back and screams. "UH!! UH!! MASTER!!! I'M GOING TO-AH!!!-TO CUM!!"

Sonic holds Amy as her juices spray from her womanhood. After her orgasm passes Amy looks up to Sonic. "Did you cum, Master?"

Sonic frowns. "Sadly, I didn't. I'll have to punish you now."

Amy finds herself getting a little nervous. "What will you do to me Master?"

The royal blue werehog pulls out and puts Amy in the doggy style position, but since Amy's hands are tied behind her back, her face is on the soft grass.

The sakura werehog smiles to herself. 'Just you wait Sonikku.'

Sonic smiles. "Time for your punishment Amy Rose."

Amy nods. "Yes Master. I'm ready for my punishment."

Sonic nods and slams his foot-long manhood into Amy's dripping flower. Amy's eyes widen and she gasps as the tip of his shaft teases her womb. Sonic gently sinks his claws into Amy's delicate shoulders and begins to pound her again.

In her position on the ground Sonic's massive appendage grinds against Amy's back wall, and Amy screams. "FUCK!! YES MASTER!! PLEASE GO FASTER!!"

Sonic growls. "Beg for it, slave."

Amy shudders as she gets closer to orgasm. "OH MASTER!! UH!! AH!! PLEASE GO FASTER!! I NEED IT!! _PLEASE_ FUCK ME HARDER!!"

Sonic spanks Amy hard a few times and purrs into her ears. "Good girl."

Amy gasps and screams as Sonic's huge member fills her womanhood completely. He speeds up once more and removes his claws from Amy's shoulders.

The huge grayish-blue werehog begins fondling Amy's large breasts and nipples, and the sakura werehog tosses her head back and screams as loud as she can. _"MASTER! UH! MASTER I'M GOING TO CUM!!"_

Sonic nods. "Me too, slave. Soon your punishment will be finished."

Amy smiles despite her screaming and panting, and she orgasms a few seconds later. Her bonds nearly break as she screams Sonic's pet name. _"SONIKKU!!!!"_

Sonic orgasms just after she does and he yells Amy's name as his thick seed roars into Amy's flower. _"AMY!!!"_

Sonic's razor sharp claws slice Amy's bonds off of her, and he cuddles Amy to him. Amy's shaking a little, and Sonic frowns. "Are you alright Ames?"

Amy nods and nuzzles Sonic's chest. "Yes. You just gave me (panting) a multiple orgasm. Three in a row (panting) in fact."

Sonic smiles. "Good. That means I'm pleasing you."

Amy nods, and the two werehogs inhale their scents. Soft purring is heard, and Amy looks into Sonic's eyes a few minutes later. "My turn now Sonikku."

Amy has Sonic get up against a nearby tree and retrieves her bonds, using them to tie Sonic's arms to the tree. His legs are left free for use, since Amy's plan needs them for this round of dominance.

Amy kneels before him and purrs in a seductive voice. "I have some business to take care of down here first."

Sonic nods. "Yes Mistress."

Amy giggles and strokes Sonic's 12 inch package with a light touch. "So obedient… You will be rewarded."

Sonic nods. "What will my reward be, Mistress?"

Amy grins. "You'll see."

The sakura werehog softly licks Sonic's meaty member, making him moan. "Ohh Mistress, that feels nice."

Amy smiles at the grayish-blue werehog and chuckles. "I'm sure."

Amy teases the large organ a little longer and then stands up. Wrapping her arms around Sonic's shoulders, her claws dig in and she looks at Sonic. "Alright slave. Your hips will be used in this round. I will be using your shoulders to support my weight, and you will provide the pleasure. Got it?"

Sonic nods. "Yes Mistress."

Amy digs her claws into Sonic's shoulders and lifts her legs. Sonic positions himself and inserts his manhood into Amy's waiting flower.

Amy's pale green eyes stare lovingly into Sonic's jade green eyes. "Alright slave. Get to work."

Sonic smiles. "Yes Mistress."

Sonic thrusts his hips forward and Amy is lifted to the tip of Sonic's member. Gravity then takes over and sends her sliding back down the giant appendage. Sonic thrusts forward just before Amy hits his groin and sends her up again. Amy's eyes widen because the pleasure was better than she expected.

Amy pants to Sonic as he pleases her. "Go faster (panting) slave! Uh! Faster dammit!"

Sonic nods and thrusts into Amy at a faster pace. The rose-pink werehog sinks her claws deeper into Sonic's shoulders and demands to go faster. The cobalt werehog obliges and smiles as Amy screams with the pleasure.

Her screams become muffled as the two lovers engage in a fierce tongue wrestling match. "Mmm!! Mmm!! Mmm!! _Mmmm!!!_"

The kiss breaks a few seconds later, and Amy screams. "I'M GOING TO CUM!!!"

She looks at Sonic. "This time you have my permission to cum inside me!"

Sonic smiles. "Thank you Mistress."

Sonic soon reaches orgasm and he yells Amy's name as his load once again sprays into Amy's flower. _"AMY!!!"_

Amy feels him unload, and then she orgasms again. Her body shakes as her juices soak Sonic's abs and she screams Sonic's name into the night. _"SONIC!!!!"_

After their orgasms pass Amy climbs off of Sonic and leans against him, panting heavily. "Sonikku… (panting) We need to do that again sometime."

Sonic smiles. "Of course babe. However, it's my turn for dominance now. I'll start by saying get these ties off of me."

Amy giggles. "Yes Master."

She unties Sonic and he immediately picks her up bridal style. Amy squeals in delight and she wraps her arms around Sonic's shoulders.

He winces a little, but it was enough that Amy got concerned. "Are you alright Sonic?"

Sonic nods. "Yes, but your claws have really done a number on my shoulders."

Amy frowns. "I'm sorry Sonikku. I'll be more careful next time."

Sonic chuckles. "No need to apologize. I really don't mind you clawing me. Your claws just go deeper in werehog form."

Amy nods. "Okay. I'll keep that in mind, my love."

The two werehogs reach the lake, and Sonic wades into the shallows. He puts Amy down and has her get on all fours. Amy does so, and Sonic uses the lake water to lube his member.

He also uses the water to lube Amy's tight anus, and she shivers. "Oh Master…"

Sonic positions himself and very slowly enters Amy's ample backside. Amy gasps and moans loudly as he enters. It was a painful experience, and a few tears come to Amy's eyes. Sonic was the only one to enter her anus, but that was several months ago. Once Sonic was fully inside her rear Amy takes a minute to adjust to him being there, and then she nods.

Sonic purrs into her ears. "Are you sure you're ready Ames? Even though it's my turn for dominance I don't want to hurt you in the process."

Amy smiles. "I know you'd never hurt me Sonikku. Yes, I'm sure. I'll be just fine."

Sonic nods. "Okay. Here we go then."

Sonic starts a slow thrusting as his huge manhood penetrates Amy's firm rear. Amy's eyes close in ecstasy, and she moans softly. "Oh yes… Master, your thick shaft feels so good inside my rear… Please go faster."

Sonic grins. "I haven't heard you beg for it yet, slave. If you want it, beg for it."

The grayish-blue werehog slows down his thrusting, and Amy looks back to him. "Please Master, I _need_ your huge member to pound me! I can't live without it!"

Sonic chuckles at the pink werehog's begging and purrs into her ears. "Good girl."

One of his huge paws teases Amy's flower while the other rubs her nipples, and he speeds up. A lot.

Amy skips the moaning and goes right to the screaming. "UH!! MASTER!! OH!! FUCK!! MASTER, PLEASE!! FUCK ME HARDER!! UH!! PLEASE DON'T HOLD BACK!!"

Sonic nods. "I love your begging, slave."

He goes to full speed and Amy tosses her head back. "YES MASTER!! (panting) OH THAT FEELS SO GOOD!! (panting) I WANT TO CUM!! PLEASE LET ME CUM MASTER!!"

Sonic grunts his reply. "Yes you may cum, slave!"

Amy nods. "THANK YOU MASTER!!"

Sonic and Amy reach orgasm at the same time. Amy shakes and her warm juices drench Sonic's legs as she screams his name one last time. _"SOOONNIIIC!!!!!!"_

Sonic empties his body of the reserves of his seed into Amy's firm rear, bellowing her name. _**"AMY!!!!!"**_

After their orgasms pass Sonic pulls out of Amy's rear, picks her up, and lays her on the soft grass. Laying beside her, Sonic sighs and smiles when Amy snuggles up to him. Wrapping his strong arms around Amy's curvy body Sonic tenderly nuzzles Amy. She nuzzles back and Sonic gently bites her shoulders.

Amy moans softly and gently rubs Sonic's chest and abs with her hands. "I had forgotten (panting) how incredible (panting) sex was with you, Sonic."

Sonic nods. "Same with you Ames. (panting) You have no idea (panting) how happy I am to be (panting) with you again."

Amy giggles and nuzzles Sonic under his chin. "Can we stay here tonight Sonikku? I don't want to go home. I just want to snuggle with you under the stars."

Sonic nods. "Fine with me Amy."

The pink and blue werehogs stare lovingly into each other's eyes. Amy sees that Sonic's eyes are their normal emerald green color, and Sonic sees that Amy's eyes are their normal jade green color. They share a sensual kiss, then Sonic and Amy snuggle as close as they can get to each other.

Amy licks Sonic's neck and closes her eyes. "Mmm, goodnight Sonikku. I love you so much."

Sonic licks Amy's neck and closes his eyes. "Goodnight Ames. I love you too."

Sonic and Amy are quickly asleep, their bodies glowing in the moonlight from the love they share with each other.


	11. Eggman's Defeat Has A Twist

**Note: There is some strong language in this chapter.**

The Love Of A Werehog: Chapter 10 – Eggman's Defeat Has A Twist

The next morning finds Sonic and Amy back in hedgehog form. Sonic's emerald green eyes slowly open, blinking the sleep from them. He looks over to Amy, still sleeping in his arms. A soft layer of dew had fallen and lightly coated Amy's fur.

Sonic smiles. 'She's so gorgeous. The dew just makes her look even more beautiful.'

Putting his muzzle near Amy's ears, Sonic's deep voice makes Amy's ears twitch. "Time to wake up, you sexy pink hedgehog."

Amy smiles and nuzzles Sonic's strong chest, keeping her jade green eyes closed for now. "You really think I'm sexy?"

The blue hedgehog gives a deep chuckle. "Of course. That, and I love you a whole lot."

Amy giggles. "I love you too."

Her eyes open, and she blushes a little. "Um, you know we're still naked, right?"

Sonic nods. "I do, but there's no one out here to see us."

Amy nods. "I know, but I think we need to go back to my house. We both need a shower, and I don't want to be seen naked. Only you get to see that."

Sonic smiles and kisses Amy. "I'm glad. Hang on tight."

Amy wraps her arms around Sonic, who picks her up and bolts back to Amy's house.

_**-Amy's house-**_

Sonic and Amy arrive at the cozy one-story home and Sonic puts Amy down. They enter the house and Amy winks at Sonic. "Want to join me in the shower? I could use the company."

Sonic smiles. "I'd be glad to join you."

The two hedgehogs enter the shower, and soon loud moans and screams can be heard.

_**-1 hour later-**_

Sonic and Amy are laying on the couch in the living room. Sonic is wearing a dark green shirt, black shorts, and his black speed shoes. Amy's wearing a red tank top, pink skirt, and red sandals. She's also shaking a little, since she and Sonic have just finished performing the mating ritual once again.

Sonic gently rubs her back, making Amy purr softly. "Mmm…"

Sonic smiles and starts purring himself. Amy's heart flutters. 'I love hearing him purr. It's so deep and attractive.'

Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest and then his chin, and Sonic kisses the top of her head. "You look so cute when you're laying on top of me like that."

Amy giggles. "It's rather comfortable, too. I'd let you try this on me, but you might crush me due to your heavier weight."

The blue blur gives his sakura fiancée a playful frown. "You saying I'm fat?"

Amy laughs. "If you were, then I might. However, your 8-pack abs prove quite the opposite."

Sonic chuckles and resumes rubbing Amy's back, smiling when she resumes purring. "Good. I'd hate to be fat and have a sexy woman like you."

Amy smiles. "Even if you _were_ grossly overweight, I'd still love you. I'm in love with Sonic the Hedgehog, no matter what he weighs or what form he's in."

The cerulean speedster gives Amy's head a gentle kiss. "Same with you, and thanks."

Amy chuckles. "Last night was so amazing Sonikku."

Sonic nods. "I'm in agreement there Ames. I rather enjoyed our dominance sessions."

The sakura hedgehog giggles. "Believe me, I did too. This morning's round was just as good, my love."

Sonic turns his rubbing of Amy's back into a gentle massage. "Again, I agree with you."

Amy moans softly, and then gets an idea. "Sonikku? Could you sing to me? It's been well over a year since you promised to sing to me."

Sonic nods. "I didn't forget… Well, not on purpose anyway."

Amy gives Sonic a frown. "You still promised, so I want to hear you sing."

Sonic frowns right back. "I don't perform when demanded. Now, if you ask nicely, then I might do so."

Amy uses the Puppy Face on Sonic. "Will you sing to me Sonikku? Pleeeeeeeeease?"

Sonic melted inside. He couldn't resist the pouting face and sparkling jade green eyes, so he nods.

Amy lays multiple kisses on his face and muzzle. "YAY!!! Thank you Sonic!!"

Amy lays back down on top of Sonic, and he resumes his massage. "Let's see… I've got one in mind… I heard this song way back when we were on Chris' world all those years ago."

The 22 year old pink hedgehog nods. "Who's it by?"

The 25 year old blue hedgehog thinks for a minute. "I know it's from 1979… Got it! It's by a band called the Beach Boys. The song is called Sumahama."

Amy nods. "Could you sing it to me please?"

Sonic nods. "Sure. It has some Japanese in it, so I might mess it up."

Amy giggles. "That's alright. I won't mind."

Amy closes her eyes and Sonic takes a breath. "Here we go then."

Amy sighs softly as Sonic's voice begins to work its magic.

"_Sumahama, there's a lover's leap in old Japan, where the lovers walk along the sand, hand in hand at Sumahama."_

As he sings Amy's mind goes back in time to when Sonic first saved her from Mecha Sonic on Little Planet. That was 14 years ago, and her love burned as strong for Sonic now as it did back then. When Sonic reaches the third verse Amy's mind goes to when they were on Chris' world being harassed by Doctor Eggman. Well, they were _still_ being chased by him, but he wasn't as persistent in his old age.

At the Japanese part Amy's mind went to the most recent events. Sonic and the Gaia Colossus defeating Dark Gaia. Their breakup and reunion. Her heart flutters, and Amy gently nuzzles Sonic's chest. He smiles and continues with the last verses of the song. Amy's mind now goes to the future. She saw her blue stud in a tuxedo, standing in front of her with a preacher beside them. The rose-pink hedgehog also saw herself in a flowing white dress.

Sonic feels Amy relax as he finishes singing, and he looks at her. Amy's face has a smile on it and her hands are gently holding onto Sonic's shirt. Her breathing is slow, and Sonic smiles. 'I put her to sleep… Awesome!' Sonic turns on the TV and puts it on a low volume. There was yet another news alert, saying to watch out for Eggman.

Sonic frowns. 'He really needs to give up. He'll never defeat me, and he'll possibly die in his next attempt. Oh well. It's his loss either way.'

Now Sonic looks at Amy. 'I have more than just myself to protect now anyway.'

Sonic's eyes close and he falls asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around Amy.

_**-Two weeks later-**_

It's about 4 AM on May 12th. Sonic the Werehog rolls over in Amy's bed and finds her spot empty. He frowns and slowly opens his eyes. "Amy?"

He sits up and listens carefully. His enhanced hearing picks up a vomiting sound coming from the bathroom.

The grayish-blue werehog climbs out of bed and walks to the bathroom, gently knocking on the door. "Ames? Are you alright?"

Sonic hears the toilet flush and then hears a quiet crying sound. He slowly opens the door and finds Amy curled in a ball on the floor.

Kneeling beside her Sonic gently picks the sakura werehog up off of the floor and holds her.

Amy immediately wraps her arms around Sonic's neck, sobbing heavily. "Sonikku… What's w-wrong with me? I (sniffle) I feel so sick… (sniffle) Help me."

Sonic rubs Amy's back. "I don't know baby. However, I think Doctor Alnilam can help us with this problem."

Amy nods. "When c-can we s-see him?"

Sonic stands, picking Amy up in the process. "We'll go in the morning. Let's get some more sleep, okay?"

Amy nods again and the two naked werehogs get back in bed. Sonic makes sure Amy is on top of him since she seemed to sleep better in that position.

Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest and yawns, taking handfuls of Sonic's quills. "Thank you Sonic."

Sonic pulls the sheets over them and wraps Amy in his arms. Giving the top of Amy's head a gentle kiss, Sonic closes his eyes and falls asleep. Amy's dreaming of the future once again, and Sonic is also dreaming about the future, though it's not the future Amy's dreaming about. Sonic dreams about Eggman finally leaving him and Amy alone, and _then_ his dreams start to match Amy's dreams.

_**-10 AM-**_

We find Sonic and Amy in the Mobius Care Center. Sonic had called them before leaving Amy's house, and Doctor Alnilam was expecting them.

The doctor comes out of his office and smiles. "Mr. Hedgehog and Miss Rose, please come with me."

Sonic and Amy join hands and follow the doctor into his office. They sit down and the doctor smiles. "Well, how are you two doing? The last time I saw you Amy was nearly dead."

Sonic chuckles. "We're doing fine. We recently got engaged, but now Amy's feeling a little sick."

Doctor Alnilam looks at Amy, and she sighs. "I've been waking up in the early morning hours feeling very sick and having severe vomiting."

The doctor nods. "Well, I have an idea about what it _could_ be, but I'll need some samples."

The pink hedgehog gives her cobalt fiancé a worried look. "What does he mean, Sonikku?"

Sonic gently squeezes Amy's right hand. "I think he needs a blood sample Ames."

Doctor Alnilam nods. "That, and I'll need a urine sample. The restroom is at the end of the hallway Miss Rose."

Amy is given a small cup and she leaves the room. Doctor Alnilam turns to Sonic. "Do you know how long this has been going on?"

Sonic thinks. "About two weeks now. It's usually been between 2 and 5 AM."

The doctor nods. "Well, it'll be about a week before the test results are available, since we have to get by the lycanthropy."

Sonic nods, and Amy returns from the restroom. Doctor Alnilam takes the sample from her and gets the tools needed for a blood sample. Amy quickly takes Sonic's left hand, shaking a little.

Sonic smiles at her. "It'll be okay Amy. I'll be right here the whole time."

Amy nods, and Doctor Alnilam prepares Amy's left arm for the procedure. Sonic sees a few tears escape Amy's eyes, so he gently turns Amy's face to him. "Look at me, Amy."

The rose-pink hedgehog stares into the emerald green eyes of the royal blue hero, and he nods. "Just look at me, Ames. It'll be over soon."

Amy sniffles and nods. Sonic and Amy look into each other's green eyes and Doctor Alnilam takes the blood sample. Amy never felt the needle enter her arm.

In fact she didn't even know Doctor Alnilam was done until he said so. "Okay Miss Rose, that's it."

Amy blinks a few times and gives the doctor a confused look. "What? That's it?"

Doctor Alnilam nods. "Yes. I have all the blood I'll need for the tests."

Amy looks at Sonic again. "Once again the power of your eyes put me in a trance."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "Your eyes do the same thing to me."

Amy blushes and turns to Doctor Alnilam. "How long will it take for the test results to come in?"

Doctor Alnilam nods. "I'll tell you what I told Sonic. Since you have lycanthropy it'll take about a week before the results are in. I'll send a letter to your house once they arrive."

The two hedgehogs nod, thank the doctor, and leave the Care Center.

_**-Five days later-**_

May 17th arrives and we find Sonic and Amy in the bathroom. It's 8 AM, but Amy is once again throwing up. Sonic holds her quills back as Amy unloads the contents of her stomach.

Once she's done Sonic flushes the toilet and Amy quietly whimpers on Sonic's left shoulder. "Oh Sonic. It hurts."

Sonic gently massages Amy's head and back. Her quills had recently been trimmed, but they still hung two inches past her shoulders. Sonic twirled some of the soft pink quills around his fingers and Amy does the same with Sonic's long quills. They reached five inches past his shoulders and they made Amy drool.

Sonic tenderly nuzzles Amy's muzzle and softly speaks to her. "I know it hurts Amy. However, the results for your tests should be here soon. We'll find out the cause of your sickness and go from there."

Amy nods and she slowly stops crying. Her jade green eyes look into Sonic's emerald green eyes. "Can we go for a walk in the forest? I need to clear my mind."

The blue blur picks his pink fiancée off of the floor. "We can after a nice, long, hot shower."

Amy purrs into Sonic's ears. "I rather like that idea Sonikku."

The two naked hedgehogs climb into the shower and spend the next 45 minutes nuzzling, washing, and kissing each other.

_**-Outside of Amy's house-**_

Sonic locks the door to Amy's house. Amy decided to wear a pink sundress with matching sandals. Sonic went with a blue muscle shirt, black shorts, and his blue speed shoes.

Amy presses against him. "It's such a lovely day Sonikku. It's warm, the sun is shining, and I get to spend all the time in the world with my true love."

Sonic blushes and joins hand with her. "I hope we can enjoy this time Ames."

Amy suddenly turns green in the face. "One second."

Amy dashes behind her house and Sonic winces as he hears Amy vomiting for the third time that morning.

Amy rejoins Sonic after a few minutes. "Sorry about that."

Sonic chuckles. "It's alright babe."

They join hands again and resume their walk to the forest. They didn't know that Eggman was following them. 'Amy Rose survived? Dammit! No matter. I'll take care of both of them once and for all.'

A clicking sound is heard, and the demented doctor continues stalking his targets, cackling quietly to himself.

_**-In the forest-**_

The pink and blue hedgehogs enter the huge Mobian forest, lined with massive trees and lush green grass.

Sonic stops and picks a daisy for Amy, who sniffs it and smiles at him. "Thank you my love. This is my favorite flower."

Sonic blushes when Amy licks his neck. "Well, you're certainly welcome you sexy hedgehog."

Amy buries her face in Sonic's chest. "Evil."

Sonic chuckles. "Only because I make you blush really easily."

Sonic and Amy freeze when an all-too-familiar voice is heard. "Sure, you make her blush easily, but I make her _bleed_ easily."

Two pairs of green eyes turn to find Doctor Eggman pointing a high-caliber pistol at them. He's also holding an 8 foot long piece of reinforced steel bar. Amy takes one look at the bar and faints.

Sonic manages to catch her before she hits the ground. "Amy!"

Eggman smiles. "Well, less energy I have to use."

Sonic gently wakes Amy up and puts her in a tree hidden from Eggman's sight. Returning to the evil scientist, Sonic growls. "Your last ass kicking didn't teach you to leave me and Amy alone?"

Eggman laughs at the blue hero. "I'm your archenemy Sonic. You can defeat me all you want, and I'll still keep coming back."

Sonic growls. "I've had enough of your schemes, enough of your attacks, and I-have had-enough-of- YOU!!"

Sonic is shaking with rage, and Eggman attacks. Sonic is sent rolling along the ground, but gets right back up and kicks Eggman in the jaw. Eggman spins and uses the momentum to swing the bar at Sonic's head. Sonic ducks and kicks Eggman's wrist, breaking it and taking the bar for himself.

The cobalt hedgehog smiles. "Thanks."

Eggman growls. "I still have my gun, Sonic."

Sonic frowns at the demented scientist. "Wait. This bar better not be the one I used to make your new spine."

Eggman shakes his head. "No. I had that surgically removed once the ambulance arrived at my base."

Sonic smiles. "This won't hurt me at all then."

Sonic baseball swings the re-bar and sends Eggman into a tree 8 feet away. Eggman falls to the ground, blood streaming from his mouth and nose. Sonic holds the bar ready, and slowly Eggman gets up.

Shaking his head clear, Eggman staggers to his feet and aims his gun at Sonic. "You're fast, but can you outrun a bullet? The bullet travels in hundreds of feet per second, not hundreds of miles per hour."

Sonic and Amy find themselves getting a little nervous… Well, Sonic was nervous. Amy was freaking out. 'Please be careful Sonikku. I don't want to lose you again.'

Sonic holds the bar ready, and Eggman laughs. "Do you really think you can stop me with that?"

Sonic shrugs. "It worked once before, so I have to think it'll work again."

Eggman nods. "Good point."

Eggman fires the gun, aimed right at Sonic's heart. Sonic moves the bar and deflects the bullet, but it still grazes his left shoulder. Amy gasps, but stays in her tree.

Sonic growls. "Bastard."

For some reason Eggman drops the gun and starts to hobble away. Sonic silently thanks the higher powers that his right arm was spared. He gets a running start and javelin throws the steel bar. Eggman screams as the bar shreds its way through his right knee. The demented doctor falls to his hands and knees, panting heavily. A click is heard, and Eggman looks up to see his cerulean opponent with the gun aimed at his head.

Sonic shakes his head. "I've been wanting to do this a long time Egghead. Stand up and face the music."

Eggman manages to stand on his knees but gets no further. Amy runs out of her tree and over to Sonic. "Sonic, no!"

Sonic frowns when Amy wraps her arms around his waist. "You don't understand Amy. I can take him down right now and we'll never have to deal with his bullshit ever again."

Amy nuzzles Sonic's back. "I know, but not this way. Please?"

Sonic's face twitches, then he pulls the trigger. A loud gunshot is heard, and Amy gasps. "Sonic?! You didn't…"

Sonic nods. "I damn sure did."

Amy slowly looks around Sonic and sees Eggman laying on the ground. He's not moving, and Amy looks at Sonic. "Why, Sonikku?"

Sonic throws the gun away. "Relax will you? He's still alive."

Amy frowns. "He is?"

Sonic nods. "Yes, though he's wishing he _was_ dead. I shot him in his genitals."

Amy shakes her head. "Why must you be so mean?"

Sonic starts walking with Amy out of the forest. "Well, you wouldn't let me kill him, which would have been the better option. Besides, he deserves it if you think about it."

Amy nods. "I guess you're right. He _has_ been bothering us a lot hasn't he?"

Sonic nods, and soon he and Amy leave the forest.

_**-Amy's house-**_

The sakura and cerulean hedgehogs arrive back at Amy's house after a 40 minute walk. It's just before 2 PM and Sonic goes inside the house while Amy gets her mail. Included in the group of envelopes is a thick envelope from the Mobius Care Center, addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog.

Amy giggles. 'We're not married yet, but it's still a nice thought.'

Amy enters the house and finds Sonic watching TV. "Tails just called, Ames. He and Cream are in the Care Center for their second sonogram appointment."

Amy nods. "Speaking of the Care Center, we have a letter from there. It should be our test results."

Sonic stands and joins Amy. "Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog. As much as I like that, we're not married quite yet."

Amy giggles. "I know, but soon we will be."

Sonic can't see the test results, so Amy reads them to her cobalt stud. "Here we go baby."

Sonic nods, and the sakura hedgehog reads the test results. "After getting past the lycanthropy, we've determined that there is no disease or illness."

Sonic frowns. "That makes no sense."

Amy nods. "There's more."

Sonic nods and Amy continues reading. "There is no illness, but Mrs. Hedgehog is…"

Sonic blinks. "Well?"

Amy looks at him. "I'm-I'm pregnant."


	12. Planning For The Wedding

The Love Of A Werehog: Chapter 11 – Planning For The Wedding

Hearing what he did blew Sonic's mind, and he staggers over to the couch. Amy sits beside him, gently petting his quills. "Sonikku?"

Sonic looks at Amy. "You're p-p-pregnant?"

Amy nods and puts Sonic's left hand on her flat stomach. "Yes. I'm carrying your child Sonic. Right here, our future family is growing."

Sonic hangs his head. "I can't believe this."

Amy's jade green eyes fill with tears. "You're not happy about this at all, are you?"

Sonic gently wipes Amy's tears away with his thumb. "Quite the opposite Amy Rose. I don't know what to do because I never thought I would be a father."

Sonic's emerald green eyes sparkle when Amy looks into them, and he continues speaking. "This news is surprising, yes, but I can't think of anyone else that I want to be the mother of my child."

Amy nuzzles Sonic's hand as he rubs her cheek. "Do you really mean that Sonikku?"

Sonic nuzzles Amy's muzzle. "Every word, my love."

The sakura hedgehog scoots next to her blue stud and wraps her arms around his shoulders. "I'm guessing you want to keep the child?"

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "What makes you think I wouldn't want to keep it?"

Amy giggles and lays her head on Sonic's shoulder. "Nothing really. You just didn't seem like the family type at first."

Sonic shrugs. "That was before I started dating you."

Amy blushes. "Aww, Sonikku…"

Amy's blush makes Sonic blush, and they share a sweet kiss. After the kiss ends Amy looks at Sonic. "Now, I don't mean to push another huge responsibility on you, but we need to start planning for our wedding."

Sonic smiles. "One thing at a time. We've been engaged a month, and we have plenty of time."

Amy nods. "Yes, but we've been together for well over a year, not including our three month break."

Sonic nods. "I've been keeping track too Amy. I haven't forgotten. Still, planning a wedding takes a while to plan, and we have at least the next nine months to plan the wedding."

Amy chuckles. "I know, so let's get to it."

Sonic picks Amy up and spins her around. "I can't wait to be a father!"

Amy squeals in delight and laughs. "I can't wait to be your wife!"

Sonic kisses Amy. "Come on, Tails and Cream need to know."

Amy nods. "I agree, so let's get over there."

Sonic carries Amy out of the house, and Amy locks the door, never leaving Sonic's arms. Sonic nods. "Hold on tight."

Amy wraps her arms around Sonic's neck, and he rockets off to Tails' house.

_**-Tails and Cream's house-**_

A blue and pink streak arrives at the Prower residence, and it turns out to be Sonic and Amy. Sonic puts Amy down and knocks on the door. Amy fixes her quills and takes Sonic's left hand. Sonic smiles, and then the door opens.

It was Tails, and he smiles. "Well, this is a nice surprise. Come on in guys."

Sonic thanks the orange fox and walks inside with Amy right behind him. Cream smiles at the rose-pink and royal blue hedgehogs as they walk into the living room. "Hey guys. How are you?"

Amy hugs the heavily pregnant rabbit, nearly choking her. "Cream I have good news!!"

Tails joins Cream after Amy sits next to Sonic and asks her the question. "Well, what is it Amy?"

Amy looks at Sonic, entwines her left hand with his right hand, and makes the announcement. "I'm pregnant!!"

Tails' jaw drops, but Cream has a different reaction. She somehow gets off of the couch and fan girl squeals with Amy as she hugs the pink hedgehog. "Oh Amy I'm so happy for you!!"

Amy hugs the rabbit back. "I know!!"

Tails finally shakes himself back to reality and smiles at Sonic. "I didn't know you had it in you, Sonic."

Sonic chuckles. "Well, I think it's just fine. I feel ready to have a family, and I know Amy will make an excellent mother."

Tails nods, and Cream rejoins him on the couch. Amy sits next to Sonic again and licks his neck. Sonic chuckles. "Thanks baby."

Amy keeps nuzzling and licking Sonic's neck as he looks at his orange little brother. "Tails, there's also something else."

Tails nods and smiles at his blue older brother. "What is it Sonic?"

Sonic takes a breath. "Well, Ames and I are starting to plan our wedding. Right now, we're just getting started. We'll need someone to perform the wedding, catering, and a place to perform the wedding. We also need to figure out what we'll wear, who to invite, and when to have it."

Tails nods. "I can take care of the first one if you guys don't mind."

Sonic looks at Amy. "What do you think Ames?"

The sakura hedgehog nods her approval, and the cerulean hero looks at the twin-tailed fox. "You have our approval to perform the wedding."

Tails nods and looks at his rabbit wife. "Cream, do you think you could do the catering?"

Cream shrugs. "I could, but I'll need help. What about my mother?"

Sonic frowns. "Do you think Vanilla would do it?"

Cream nods. "She did for my wedding. I don't see why she wouldn't do so for you two as well."

Tails chuckles. "I'll give her a call later and see what she says."

Amy smiles. "Great! That just leave the theme, when to have it, and the location."

Sonic nods. "We'll talk about those things at our house Ames."

He looks at Tails and Cream. "We'll keep you two updated."

Sonic hugs Cream and shakes Tails' hand. Amy hugs both Cream and Tails, and the two hedgehogs leave.

Tails looks at Cream. "Amy got her way."

Cream frowns. "What do you mean, Miles?"

Tails chuckles. "Think back about 18 months, when I said Sonic and Amy would be together forever if Amy got her way."

Cream nods. "You said that at the picnic when Sonic first asked Amy out."

Tails chuckles again. "I did, and Amy got her way."

_**-With Sonic and Amy, 2 hours later-**_

Sonic and Amy are seen slowly walking down the path to Amy's house. They'd just left the forest, and decided to use Sonic's lake for the wedding spot.

Amy lays her head on Sonic's right shoulder and sighs contently. "I'm so happy we'll be married soon, Sonikku."

Sonic chuckles. "You _do_ realize that today is only the first day don't you? We still have a long way to go."

Amy giggles. "Yes, but I'm just so happy."

Sonic kisses the top of Amy's head. "I am too, but there's still a lot to decide. Do we have the wedding before the child comes, or after? What do we wear? Yes, we got a good bit taken care of today, but still have much to do."

Amy nods. "I know, but you have to admit you're excited about as much as I am about this."

The cobalt speedster nods. "I am, trust me."

The rose-pink hedgehog smiles. "So, what would you like our child to be to be? Boy or girl?"

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "I think we should schedule a sonogram appointment first. Granted, you'll be in your fifth month of pregnancy, but I believe we need to know how many children to plan for."

Amy decides to play with Sonic's mind. "I can already say you'll need to plan for five children."

Sonic's emerald eyes turn to Amy's jade eyes. "_Five_ children?!"

Amy laughs. "Well, as much of your seed as you put into me, you can't rule it out."

Sonic shakes his head. "I don't know if we can handle five children Ames."

Amy giggles. "I'm only kidding you Sonic."

Sonic sighs. "Good. Now, once we get done with the wedding, would you like to go on a honeymoon?"

Amy thinks for a minute. "Most likely, but I'll let you know for sure."

Sonic nods, and the two hedgehogs eventually reach Amy's house.

_**-Amy's house-**_

The front door opens and reveals Sonic carrying a sleeping Amy Rose in his arms. Sonic gently lays Amy in her bed and tucks her under the red bed sheets. His emerald green eyes take in the sleeping form of his sakura fiancée, and he smiles. 'She's sexy even when she's asleep. It makes me wonder why she fell in love with me.'

The royal blue speedster gently kisses Amy on the lips and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Sonic goes into the kitchen to make lunch, then looks at the clock. '5:30 PM already? Hm… Well, lunch is out of the question.'

Sonic fiddles around in the kitchen and gets what he needs for fettucine alfredo. As the large pot is set to boil, Sonic decides to turn on the TV. He knows it'll take about 10 minutes for the water to start boiling, so Sonic decides to pass the time melting brain cells by watching TV. Not much is on, and soon the pot is boiling.

Sonic gets to work making dinner. As the noodles cook, the smell eventually wafts into Amy's room and teases her sense of smell.

She begins drooling and moaning even though she was sleeping. "Mmm Sonic…"

In her mind Sonic was busy pleasing her even though he was in a separate room in reality. After about 10 minutes the noodles were ready and Sonic got a strainer. After draining the pot, Sonic gets two sets of dinnerware and gets the table ready.

Once he's done he hears some loud moaning and eventually his name being screamed. "SOOONNIIIC!!!!"

Bolting into Amy's room Sonic sees the rose-pink hedgehog tangled in her bed sheets, panting heavily but with her eyes still closed. The cerulean hero gently grabbed the sheets and untangled Amy.

The cold air hits Amy's slightly sweaty fur and skin, and slowly she opens her eyes. "Sonikku…"

Sonic chuckles. "Hey there sleepyhead. Have a good nap?"

Amy sits up and notices a small wet spot between her legs. Giving Sonic a confused look, Amy blinks a few times. "How did that get there?"

Sonic chuckles. "I think you had a wet dream."

Another confused look from Amy makes Sonic explain. "You dreamed that I was pleasing you in some way, and your body reacted to the dream."

Amy checks her panties and gives Sonic a naughty look. "I think I'll have to have those dreams more often, unless you want to make that dream come true right now."

Sonic chuckles. "After dinner I'll be more than happy to."

The two hedgehogs enter the kitchen where Sonic shows Amy the candlelight dinner he's set up.

Amy's jade green eyes light up and she gives Sonic a tight hug. "Oh Sonikku this is so romantic!!"

The speedster hugs his fiancée as she layers his muzzle with kisses. "Well, I (kiss) figured (kiss) this would (kiss) be a (kiss) nice (kiss) surprise."

Amy giggles. "It certainly is, my love."

Sonic pulls Amy's chair out and pushes it in when Amy sits down. Sonic sits in his own chair, located across the table.

The apple-scented candles gave the room a very calming smell when it mixed with the fettucine, and Sonic winks at Amy. "You look… Wow… You look absolutely gorgeous. Those beautiful green eyes simply blow my mind."

Amy blushes heavily enough that Sonic can see it in the mixture of the candlelight and setting sunlight. "Aw, look at that cute blush."

Amy playfully hides her face as she blushes even _more_. "Evil."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "I can't help that I make you blush so easily."

Amy giggles. "Well just so you know, your eyes do the same to me. I get lost in them each time I look into them. They're so bright and powerful, and that emerald green color… Just wow."

The blue blur blushes, so Amy takes the opportunity for a little revenge. "Look who's blushing _now_."

Sonic makes a face at the pink hedgehog, and she laughs. "Not so fun getting a taste of your own medicine is it Sonikku."

Sonic smiles. "It's a little easier to take since it's coming from you."

Amy blows a kiss to Sonic, and he does the same. Dinner resumes, and Sonic cleans up after he and Amy finish eating. Amy sneaks into her bedroom and gets ready for another mating ritual with her lover. Sonic enters the room once the dishes are done, and stops in his tracks. Amy has more candles lit, but they're a lavender scent. Her soft pink quills are laying across her well-developed breasts, and the red bed sheets just barely cover her lower region.

The cobalt hero wipes the blood from his nose, and Amy giggles. "Come here Sonikku. I have something for you."

Sonic uses his blue shirt to wipe the rest of the blood from his nose, then crawls under the bed sheets.

Amy frowns. "Take off the rest of your clothes, and _then_ you may join me."

Sonic takes off his black shorts and boxers after he climbs out of bed, and then rejoins Amy in bed.

Amy sensually winks at Sonic. "Much better."

The two hedgehogs kiss, and their mating session begins after 20 minutes of foreplay.

_**-3 hours later, 9:30 PM-**_

Amy collapses onto Sonic's chest, panting and sweating heavily. Sonic grunts a little when she does, and begins to gently rub her back. They had become werehogs during their session, but didn't really care. Amy furiously nuzzles Sonic's chest and then under his chin, inhaling his strong odor and purring softly. Sonic revels in Amy's musky pheromones and purrs back to Amy.

The sakura werehog takes handfuls of her blue stud's fur and smiles, keeping her sparkling jade green eyes closed for the moment. "Mmmm Sonikku… Once again you've blown my mind."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "Once again I'm happy I did."

Amy slowly opens her eyes and looks into Sonic's shining emerald eyes. "I love you so much Sonic, and I'm so happy I'm carrying your child."

Sonic gently scratches Amy's head and ears, being careful not to cut her with his claws. Amy sighs contently and begins gently massaging Sonic's chest and shoulders. A few minutes pass, and then Sonic pulls the sheets over himself and Amy.

Amy softly kisses Sonic and lays her head on his chest. "Ready to get married?"

Sonic smiles. "We still have a lot of planning to do, but yes, I am."

Amy giggles. "Good. Now it's bedtime."

Sonic nods and wraps Amy in his massive arms. "I think that's a really good idea."

Amy nuzzles Sonic under his chin and gives Sonic's foot-long appendage a gentle squeeze with her womanhood walls. "Before I forget, thank you for dinner. I really liked it, and it tasted excellent."

Sonic's eyes widen a little when Amy squeezes his manhood, and he smiles. "How did you squeeze me without using your hands?"

Amy giggles. "I do special exercises called Kegels that are designed especially for a woman's private areas. They're also beneficial for men, but that's how I did it. I usually do them while you're out on a run or the morning after we perform the mating ritual."

Sonic nods. "So _that's_ how you're always so tight."

Amy nods. "I plan to keep doing them as well."

Sonic smiles. "I'm more than fine with that. You know I love how tight you always are."

Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest. "Thank you my love. Now, let's get some rest."

Sonic chuckles. "Alright. Goodnight Amy. I love you very much."

Amy sighs contently. "Goodnight Sonic. I love you very much too."

The pink and blue werehogs are quickly asleep with smiles on their faces.


	13. The Sonogram Has Surprising News

The Love Of A Werehog: Chapter 12 – The Sonogram Has Surprising News

Amy Rose wakes up first at 9:30 AM. It's October 15th now, and Amy is a little over 5 months into her pregnancy. Amy and Sonic had their first sonogram appointment today, and Amy was really looking forward to it.

Gently nuzzling Sonic's muzzle, Amy's gentle voice is heard. "Time to wake up Sonikku."

Sonic gives a sleepy growl and replies. "Do we have to Ames? I'd rather stay here in bed."

Amy giggles. "I know you would, but we have our first sonogram today."

Sonic nods and nuzzles Amy's muzzle. "He can wait can't he?"

Amy shrugs. "Well, our appointment is at 11. It's 9:31 now, so if we get up now and take a nice slow walk to the Care Center, then perhaps we'll be there on time."

Sonic and Amy's green eyes finally meet when Sonic opens his eyes. He smiles and lightly rubs Amy's left cheek with his right hand. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Amy blushes. "Yes you have, but I'll never get tired of hearing you say so."

Sonic chuckles. "Even a clear sunrise and sunset aren't as beautiful as you are, Amy Rose."

Amy's eyes sparkle as she blushes deeply, her cheeks turning a reddish-pink color. "Evil."

Sonic tenderly kisses Amy and purrs into her ears. "Only because you can't make me blush as easily as I make you."

Amy nods and kisses Sonic back. "Of course. Now, let's get ready for our sonogram."

The blue blur nods and climbs out of bed, taking a few seconds to stretch. Amy purrs to him from the bed. "Mmm, look at that sexy hedgehog standing naked in my view."

Sonic moves to Amy's side of the bed and picks her up bridal style. The rose-pink hedgehog squeals in delight, and Sonic purrs back to her. "Mmm, look at that sexy naked hedgehog I have in my arms."

Amy licks Sonic's neck, and he carries her into the bathroom, kicking the door shut. The two hedgehogs take a long hot shower and get dressed about 45 minutes later. Sonic picks a gray muscle shirt, black shorts, and his new gray speed shoes. Amy, now 23, decides to wear a purple tank top, a loose-fitting pink skirt, and matching shoes. Sonic and Amy walk out the front door, and Sonic locks it. They join hands and begin a peaceful walk to the Care Center.

_**-Mobius Care Center, 11 AM-**_

Sonic and Amy enter the lobby of the Care Center and don't even get to sit down. Doctor Alnilam sees them and has them follow him into Exam Room 11. When they enter the room Sonic and Amy see a machine and a bed.

Sonic looks at the doctor. "I'm guessing that machine is the sonogram machine?"

Doctor Alnilam nods. "Yes. We'll use that to get the first look at the growing child."

Amy puts a hand on her baby bump and nuzzles Sonic under his chin. "Oh Sonic, I can't wait to see our child."

Another voice sounds in the room. "Yes, I can't wait to use it to make you surrender, Sonic."

Everyone turns to the door and sees Eggman with the same evil smile Sonic and Amy were all too familiar with. Doctor Alnilam's brown eyes flash, and he approaches the demented scientist.

Grabbing Eggman by the neck Doctor Alnilam growls in Eggman's face. "If you _ever_ interrupt my work again, you'll be leaving in a wooden box. Got it?"

Eggman growls back. "You don't scare me."

Doctor Alnilam shrugs. "Maybe not, but I make good on my threats. From what I've heard, you never do. Now get out, or I'll arrange your wooden box escort right now."

Eggman knows he has no choice but to leave. "You'll regret this, Alnilam."

Doctor Alnilam watches Doctor Eggman leave and then turns back to the blue and pink hedgehogs. "Sorry about that."

Sonic smiles. "We're actually happy you took care of him, so there's no need to apologize."

The doctor nods. "Excellent. Now, are you two ready for the sonogram?"

Sonic nods and helps Amy onto the bed. Amy feels her back muscles relax and she moans softly. "Oohhh that feels nice."

Sonic takes Amy's left hand and sits on a nearby chair. Doctor Alnilam gets a tube of jelly and approaches Amy. "Alright Miss Rose, I'll need you to expose your belly please."

Amy frowns. "What for?"

The doctor chuckles. "This jelly will help us see the growing child in your womb."

Amy glances at Sonic, who nods and squeezes her hand. "Go on. I'll be right here."

Amy lifts her shirt and lowers her skirt enough for her enlarged belly to be exposed. Doctor Alnilam layers the special jelly on Amy's stomach and turns on the machine. It takes a couple of minutes for the machine to warm up, but once it does the doctor takes an attachment and makes about 15 passes on Amy's belly.

He motions to Sonic. "Take the attachment please."

Sonic does so, and Doctor Alnilam looks at the screen on the sonogram machine. "Well, I have news for you."

Sonic and Amy perk their ears, and the doctor smiles at them. "Your children are doing fine."

The cobalt and rose-pink hedgehogs give each other confused looks, then look at Doctor Alnilam and speak at the same time. "Children?"

Doctor Alnilam nods and turns the screen to them so they can see. "Yes. Amy's carrying twins."

Amy motions Sonic to her and slams her soft lips against Sonic's lips. Sonic's eyes widen when this happens, and soon he and Amy are engaged in a fierce tongue-wrestling match.

The kiss doesn't break for a few minutes, and Doctor Alnilam chuckles when it does. "The babies felt that kiss. It was a strong enough reaction that it showed here on the sonogram."

Sonic and Amy blush, and the doctor points out the features. "Here on the right is the male child. I know this because there's a tiny stub between the legs. The umbilical cord is here, and it looks to be functioning perfectly. The tail is here, ears are here, hands and legs are here. The eyes are just beginning to form, and you can see them right here."

Doctor Alnilam now moves to the second child. "Here on the left is the female child. As you can see, there's no stub between her legs. This is her umbilical cord, and it's also functioning perfectly."

The doctor points out the hands, feet, ears, tail, and eyes. Once done, he turns off the machine and washes his hands. "Your next appointment is two months from today at 11 AM. Congratulations you two."

Sonic and Amy thank the doctor and leave the exam room. Amy looks at Sonic. "We need to tell Tails and Cream, my love."

Sonic smiles. "You read my mind Ames. I was just about to suggest that we let them know."

Doctor Alnilam catches up to them. "I figured you might want to show Miles and Cream, since they're also my patients."

Sonic takes the sonogram printouts and shakes the doctor's hand. "Thanks. I'm sure they'll want to see as well."

The two hedgehogs leave the Mobius Care Center and walk to the Prower residence.

_**-Tails and Cream's house-**_

Sonic and Amy reach Tails and Cream's house after a one hour walk from the Care Center. Sonic knocks on the door, and it's opened by Tails. This time he's holding a light brown two-tailed fox with ocean blue eyes.

Tails smiles. "Hey guys. Come on in. This here is Miles II, mine and Cream's son."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle and walks inside with Amy. Cream comes in from the kitchen with a bottle. "Hey Sonic. Hi Amy."

Amy barely contains her excitement. "Hi Cream. Sonikku and I just got back from our first sonogram appointment."

Cream begins feeding baby Miles as Tails joins her on the couch. Sonic and Amy take the other couch and join hands.

Tails and Cream look over at Sonic and Amy, and Cream speaks again. "Will I have to put baby Miles down?"

Amy giggles. "Probably."

Cream gives the three month fox-rabbit to her twin-tailed husband and looks back at the sakura hedgehog. "Alright, tell me."

Sonic gives the rabbit the sonogram printouts and smiles. "We'll show you first."

Cream takes the thin black sheets and looks over them with Tails, then gives the cobalt hedgehog a confused look. "What are we looking at, Sonic?"

Sonic nods to Amy, who answers Cream's question. "You're looking at the sonogram printouts for mine and Sonic's children."

Tails and Cream's shock says it all. "Children?!"

Amy blushes and nods. "Sonikku has given me twins."

Cream and Tails look at Sonic, and he gives a deep chuckle. "It's not like I _tried_ to make Ames carry more than one child, but two is just fine."

Amy lays her head on Sonic's shoulder and he kisses the top of her head. Amy sighs contently. "I love you so much, Sonic."

Sonic smiles. "I love you too, Amy. Very much."

Tails smiles, but Cream pulls Amy off of the couch. "YOU'RE HAVING TWINS!!"

Amy nods. "I KNOW!!"

Sonic and Tails wince as the two females fan girl squeal, and Tails has to cover baby Miles' ears. Cream and Amy calm down, and Sonic wraps his arms around Amy again.

Tails gives Miles II back to Cream and looks at the sonogram printouts. "Which child is which, guys?"

Sonic answers. "Male on the right, female on the left."

Tails nods, a thoughtful look on his face. "Since you both have lycanthropy it's almost guaranteed that your children will have it too."

Amy sighs. "Yes, and there's nothing we can do about it."

Sonic chuckles. "Why should we? If I was my kid, I'd take comfort in the fact that my parents are world heroes."

Amy nods and snuggles up to her blue stud. Sonic begins scratching the pink hedgehog behind her ears, making Amy start purring softly. "Mmmm…"

The rabbit and fox chuckle quietly to themselves, then Tails starts doing the same thing to Cream. She closes her eyes and softly moans to her husband. "Ohh Miles, that feels nice."

Tails blushes and scratches just a bit harder. Cream sighs and is content to let Tails pet and scratch her. Sonic and Amy are allowed to keep Miles II during this time.

Sonic smiles at the newborn. "Hey buddy. I'm your Uncle Sonic, and this is your Aunt Amy."

Amy smiles at the baby, and he cooed in that special baby way. Amy gently speaks. "Hello Miles II. I'm your Aunt Amy, and soon you'll have two new cousins to play with once you're old enough."

Amy's eyes sparkle when baby Miles makes his various cooing noises, and she reluctantly gives him back to Sonic. He spends a few minutes with the light brown fox-rabbit, then Cream takes him back.

Tails smiles at the blue and pink hedgehogs. "Have you two decided when you'll get married?"

Sonic and Amy look at each other, then Amy speaks. "Well, I think we should wait until after the children are here. I don't want to put off our wedding, but we haven't been shopping for our outfits yet."

Sonic nods. "When would you like to do that?"

Amy thinks for a second. "Would Tails and Cream like to come?"

Tails chuckles. "I think we'd have to, since we don't know what kind of theme you have in mind."

Sonic nods. "Alright then. Is everyone okay with tomorrow?"

Cream and Tails again, so Sonic and Amy say they'll be by tomorrow afternoon. The two couples hug, and the blue hedgehog carries his pink fiancée out of the Prower residence.

_**-Amy's house-**_

There's a clicking sound, and the front door opens. Amy enters the house with Sonic right behind her.

He shuts the door, and Amy presses her body against him. "Oh my love, I'm getting really excited."

Sonic chuckles and gently rubs Amy's back. "What are you getting excited about?"

Amy smiles. "Our coming children and our wedding."

Sonic nods. "Me too. There's one problem though."

Amy turns her green eyes to Sonic's emerald eyes. "What kind of problem?"

Sonic shrugs. "It doesn't relate to the wedding at all, but it's 2 PM. What are we going to do for lunch?"

Amy laughs. "That's it? I thought it would be something more serious."

Sonic makes a face at Amy. "Well if you think about it, you have three people to feed. Yourself, and the twins."

Amy nods. "That's true, but as long as the children get their nutrition I'll eat anything you put in front of me."

Sonic breaks their embrace and walks to the kitchen. "Well, are you in the mood for some chilidogs?"

Amy's eyes light up. "Am I ever!! Can you make us some?"

The cobalt hero decides to tease Amy a little. "I don't know Ames. They're not all that healthy, and I don't want to put the children's health in danger."

Amy goes to her next plan and uses the Puppy Face on him. "Pleeeeeeease Sonikku?"

Sonic chuckles at the sakura hedgehog. "That's such an adorable face."

Amy grabs Sonic's shirt and actually screams at him. "MAKE US SOME CHILIDOGS!!!"

Sonic covers his ears. "Alright alright! Geez, do you _have_ to yell?"

Amy giggles. "Pregnant women have rapid mood swings. Just giving you a heads-up."

Amy kisses Sonic on the left cheek and skips into the living room. Sonic shakes his head. 'I wish she'd given me that heads-up a little earlier.' Sonic begins making the chilidogs while Amy waits in the living room. 10 minutes passes, and Sonic puts the finishing touches on the first chilidog.

He just manages to finish when he hears Amy yell from the living room. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THE CHILIDOGS?!"

Sonic laughs. "The first one has just been made."

Amy bolts into the kitchen with speed you don't normally see from a pregnant female. Picking up the chilidog, Amy downs it in three bites. "Mmm that's good. Where's the next one?"

Sonic makes her another, and she eats _that_ one in three bites. Sonic is more than surprised. "Damn."

Amy growls. "Keep them coming."

Sonic quickly makes two more and watches both of them disappear. The speedster feels he has to ask at this point. "How many are you going to eat?!"

Amy shrugs. "I have three people to feed, Sonic. Let's go."

Sonic makes two more, and this time only one chilidog is eaten. Amy sighs contently and looks down at her enlarged stomach. "Is that enough for you two?"

The rose-pink hedgehog nods and looks at Sonic. "The children are satisfied with five chilidogs."

Sonic chuckles. "Great, but what about _you_?"

Amy giggles. "I'm fine as well."

Sonic makes himself three chilidogs and walks with Amy into the living room. The two hedgehogs sit on the couch and watch various TV shows. At sunset they become werehogs again, and Amy's pregnancy becomes less apparent. However, Sonic and Amy still know that two new lives are slowly forming in Amy's womb, and they were really excited about becoming parents.

Amy looks at Sonic. "I know this may seem early, but 10 PM is plenty late for a pregnant werehog."

Sonic nods. "I agree, and I know you won't go to bed without me."

Amy chuckles. "Yep. You _are_ my future husband after all."

Sonic smiles and helps Amy off of the couch. "I'm glad. Now let's get some rest. We'll need all we can get before the children arrive."

Amy turns off the TV and Sonic locks the door. Sonic and Amy walk into Amy's room and undress. Climbing under the bed sheets, Sonic and Amy snuggle together. Amy's facing away from Sonic, but this is the only way she can comfortably snuggle up to him. Sonic wraps his arms around Amy, gently putting his hands on her enlarged belly.

Amy sighs happily and nuzzles Sonic's right arm. "The children love how protective you are of them and me."

Sonic smiles and kisses the top of Amy's head. "I'm not sure how you knew that, but I'm glad they enjoy it as much as you do."

Amy giggles. "Absolutely. Now it's time for sleep."

Sonic nods and cuddles Amy as close as he can. "Goodnight Ames. I love you."

Amy smiles. "Goodnight Sonikku. I love you too."

In 10 minutes Sonic and Amy are in a deep sleep.


	14. Eggman's Last Attack

The Love Of A Werehog: Chapter 13 – Eggman's Last Attack

The next morning finds Amy laying by herself in bed. It's 10 AM, and Sonic has been up since 9:30 AM making a special surprise for Amy. A pleasing smell teases Amy's nose, and her jade green eyes slowly open.

Finding herself alone, Amy sits bolt upright and yells. "SONIC?!"

A deep reply comes from the kitchen. "Just a minute Amy!"

Amy breathes a sigh of relief and waits for Sonic. He enters the room carrying a tray loaded with food.

Amy gasps. "You brought me breakfast in bed? That is so sweet!!"

Sonic smiles and puts the tray on the bed beside Amy. "I decided to surprise you again. I hope you like it."

Amy lays several kisses on Sonic's face and muzzle. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!"

Sonic chuckles as Amy kisses him and he kisses Amy back as best he can. Once they're done kissing Amy takes the tray of food and puts it on her lap. "What all do we have here?"

Sonic points out the food to his sakura fiancée. "We have pancakes, eggs, some sausage, and apple juice."

Amy licks her blue stud's neck. "I appreciate it so much Sonikku. Thank you so much."

Sonic nods. "You're very welcome Ames."

Amy starts eating while Sonic rubs her ankles. Amy moans as she feels the tension melt away. "Mmm Sonic… Breakfast in bed _and_ a foot massage. It seems all of your fan girls are out of luck."

Sonic chuckles. "Some of them are more persistent than others, but they know I'm engaged."

Amy nods. "Are any of them prettier than me?"

Sonic frowns. "If they were I'd have chosen one of them."

Amy frowns at him. "You didn't answer my question Sonic."

Sonic sighs. "Yes I did. I said no, even though I didn't say that directly."

Amy nods. "So I'm more attractive than any of your fan girls?"

Sonic nods to her. "Yes."

Amy finishes eating and looks at Sonic. "Good. The same goes for you, even though I don't have as many people drooling over me."

Sonic helps Amy off of the bed. "Let's shower and get ready for our marathon of wedding shopping."

Amy nods, and the blue and pink hedgehogs take a 30 minute shower. After they dry off Amy dresses in a red maternity shirt, loose pink pants, and pink boots. Sonic chooses a black muscle shirt, blue jeans, and his black speed shoes. Once they're ready the two hedgehogs leave the house and take a nice slow walk in the huge Mobian forest.

_**-That afternoon-**_

Sonic and Amy walk up to the door at the Prower residence and Sonic knocks on it. Cream opens the door. "Hey you two. Miles will be here soon."

Sonic and Amy nod, and soon Tails appears at the door. "Sorry that took so long. Miles II had to be changed."

Sonic smiles. "It's no big deal Tails. Are you three ready?"

Tails gives Cream the infant and nods. "We're ready. Let's go."

The two couples walk to the shopping center, taking turns holding Miles II.

_**-Mobius Shopping Center, Spagonia-**_

Two hedgehogs, one fox, one rabbit, and one fox-rabbit are seen entering the Mobius Shopping Center.

Amy realizes something and looks at Cream. "I just realized that this entire adventure began right here nearly three years ago."

Cream looks at Amy. "Now that you bring it up, I had no idea it had been that long."

Tails, now 22, shakes his head. "Thanks for reminding me and Sonic how old we really are."

Cream, also 22, giggles and kisses him. "Don't worry Miles. You still look sexy to me."

Amy nuzzles Sonic. "The same goes for you, my darling Sonic."

Sonic blushes as the group goes to the second floor and enters a wedding store. Tails looks around and speaks to Sonic and Amy. "What colors did you have in mind?"

Amy answers. "I don't think it should be something over the top. Something simple but still having the wedding look."

Tails nods and looks for a tuxedo for the occasion. He's soon joined by Sonic, and both males talk about what colors to get.

Amy walks over, and Sonic smiles. "Hey babe. What colors are we going to have?"

Amy thinks for a second. "For you Sonic, I think either a midnight blue or a black suit will work. The same goes for you, Tails."

The blue hero blushes slightly and looks at Amy. "For you, I see a white dress with some pink or amethyst studs sewn in."

Amy blushes and kisses Sonic. "I like how you think."

Sonic kisses the pink hedgehog back, and Amy rejoins the rabbit as they look over dresses. Cream looks at Amy. "Any idea what your dress should look like?"

Amy nods. "Sonikku suggested a white dress with pink or amethyst studs sewn into it."

Cream giggles. "He's got good taste, but I think you'll have to get that dress custom-made Amy."

Amy shrugs. "Maybe, but I wouldn't mind. Besides, my pregnancy belly will be gone, so I'll be able to fit into it pretty well."

Meanwhile Sonic and Tails are looking in a magazine at the various tuxedo options available for a wedding.

The orange twin-tailed fox looks at his older brother. "So Amy says a midnight blue or black?"

Sonic nods to his younger brother. "Yes, but keep in mind she's going to have either pink or amethyst in the dress as well."

Tails nods and resumes looking at various tuxedos. Amy and Cream have now started looking at various wedding gowns and dresses in the available magazines. The rabbit and hedgehog spend a lot of time in the section that's closest to matching Sonic and Tails' tuxedos, with Cream pointing out the various options. Amy nods and slowly begins deciding what she wants on her dress. It's at this point that gunshots ring out from the bottom floor.

Sonic looks at Amy, Cream, and Tails. "Tails, come with me. Ames, you and Cream stay here."

Amy gives Sonic a strong kiss. "Please be careful Sonikku."

Sonic winks. "I'll be fine. I promise."

Tails kisses Cream, and the orange fox joins the blue hedgehog as they go downstairs. They see Doctor Eggman with a double barrel shotgun, and he points it at Sonic and Tails. "Glad you two could join me."

Sonic whispers. "Tails, get the Hostage Team. Code blue situation."

Tails nods and runs out one of the side exits. Eggman smiles a devious smile at Sonic. "Where's your little slut?"

Sonic growls. "She's not a slut, fat ass. I'll never tell you where she is."

The demented scientist cackles. "Even if you don't, I'll still find her."

The Hostage Team is quick to arrive, and they use a bullhorn to speak to Eggman. _"Doctor Eggman, we're going to send someone in to talk to you."_

Eggman yells back. "I have only one demand, and that's to kill Sonic the Hedgehog!"

A negotiator comes into the building and makes himself known. "Doctor Eggman, I'm the Hostage Team negotiator."

The evil doctor shrugs. "So?"

The negotiator nods. "Please put the gun down. There are more lives at stake than just Sonic's life."

Upstairs, Cream was well-back inside the wedding store nursing Miles II. Amy's pacing nervously back and forth. "I hope Sonikku is okay. He's been gone a while."

Cream nods. "I'd tell you to go to him, but it sounds like the Hostage Team has been called in. You'd only make things more dangerous."

Amy nods. "I know, but I have to see him."

Cream yells. "Amy, no!!"

It was no good. The sakura hedgehog runs out of the store and over to the rail. She sees Eggman with the double barrel shotgun aimed at Sonic, and her heart sinks.

Sonic looks up and sees her. "Amy?"

Eggman also sees Amy and turns the gun on her. "Hello and goodbye Amy Rose!!"

Sonic bolts up the stairs as fast as he can. The negotiator yells. _"NOOO!!!"_

Doctor Eggman pulls the two triggers on the gun, and two loud gunshots are heard. Sonic tackles Amy at the same time, making sure she doesn't land on her belly. Cream runs over with baby Miles, and Tails is quick to join them.

Amy and Sonic don't move for a minute, then Tails yells. "WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!!!"

Eggman laughs. "Your negotiating has obviously failed."

Amy slowly opens her eyes. "Cream? Tails? Where's Sonic?"

The fox and rabbit look to their right and see the speedster lying motionless on the ground. Amy freaks and takes his muzzle in her hands. "Sonic? SONIC?!"

There's only a three word reply, and it's a barely audible whisper. "Tails… Finish… Job."

Amy looks down Sonic's muscular frame and sees several small holes in his midsection, all of them streaming blood.

Amy feels Sonic go limp, and she holds him tight. "Sonic… Please come back… Don't leave me Sonic! _PLEASE!_"

Cream feels a few tears fall, and then sees Tails with a sniper rifle. "Where did you get that?"

Tails shrugs. "Third floor has a weaponry shop."

Amy yells at the twin-tailed fox. "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT AMBULANCE?! SONIC IS DYING!!"

Tails' ocean blue eyes flash, and he aims at the evil scientist. "Cover your ears."

Downstairs, Eggman laughs. "No one can stop me now!!"

Tails pulls the trigger, and the .50 caliber bullet rockets through the air, tearing right through Eggman's stomach. The evil scientist turns around, a shocked look on his face. Tails shooting again is the last thing he sees. The second bullet hits right between the eyes, killing Eggman instantly.

Paramedics rush in and are quickly beside Sonic. Amy holds tightly to him as he's put on a stretcher and taken downstairs. Tails stays with Cream to answer the questions the police have. Amy cries on Sonic's limp body as her lover is taken to the Mobius Care Center.

_**-Mobius Care Center, 20 minutes later-**_

Amy is held back as Sonic is taken into surgery, but she doesn't go quietly. "Let me go!! That's my fiancé. Let me see him!!"

Doctor Alnilam looks at Amy. "Miss Rose, please calm down. You'll get to see him when he's out of surgery."

Amy growls. "Not good enough!!"

The doctor frowns. "The longer we're arguing, the lower Sonic's chances get for his survival."

Amy instantly stops struggling and goes to the waiting room. Doctor Alnilam takes his team of surgeons to hopefully save Sonic's life. Tails and Cream enter the area soon after Amy does, and they wait as patiently as they can.

_**-Three hours later, 5 PM-**_

Doctor Alnilam enters the waiting room with a tired look on his face, and Amy runs over to him. "Where's Sonic?"

The doctor sighs. "He's in ICU Room 9 right now. I don't think I've ever had to remove that many bullets from one person ever before."

Amy frowns. "It was only two shots."

Doctor Alnilam nods. "Yes, but shotguns usually have multiple pellets. In this case, it was buckshot. It's a miracle Sonic is even alive. He suffered major blood loss and both of his lungs were punctured multiple times. His liver and spleen took several hits as well."

Amy's eyes fill with tears. "How long will he be here?"

The doctor frowns. "I wish I knew. He's on a respirator right now, and this is the only way he's even breathing."

Amy nods. "Am I allowed to see him?"

Doctor Alnilam nods. "You may, but keep in mind he's semiconscious and probably won't reply to anything you say or do."

Amy nods and darts into the ICU unit. When the rose-pink hedgehog reaches room 9 she sees the sign by the door: _'Sonic the Hedgehog'_

Amy opens the door and sees her royal blue fiancé on a bed. His abdomen is wrapped in bandages, and the heart machine beeps slowly.

Amy puts her right hand on her enlarged belly and sniffles. "Sonikku?"

No response, and Amy collapses onto him, sobbing loudly. Tails, Cream, and Miles II enter the room.

Cream gently speaks. "Amy?"

Amy whirls on them. "Leave me and Sonic alone! Please, we need to be by ourselves."

The rabbit nods and takes her orange husband and light brown son with her. Amy nuzzles Sonic's muzzle. "Sonic? If you can hear me, let me know."

In his semiconscious state, Sonic's right hand comes up and gently rubs Amy's left cheek. Amy's heart flutters and her tails starts wagging at a furious pace. "Oh Sonikku… My love."

Doctor Alnilam comes in and sees Amy tenderly nuzzling Sonic's hand as it rubs her cheek. The doctor smiles. "Hey, I need to check on him."

Amy nods. "Fine, but I'm not leaving."

The doctor chuckles. "I didn't plan on making you leave."

Doctor Alnilam looks over Sonic's machines and charts. "He seems to be recovering rapidly. At this rate, he can leave the hospital after your second sonogram on December 15th."

Amy giggles. "How convenient."

The doctor nods. "I agree. If all goes well, he'll be reminiscing with you about this a few years down the road."

Amy nods. "I'm just glad he's alive."

Doctor Alnilam nods. "Same here. Also, Tails said he won't be facing charges for killing Eggman. He acted in Sonic's place and with his permission, and also in defense of Sonic's life."

The pink hedgehog nods. "Tell Tails I said thank you."

Doctor Alnilam nods and leaves the room, since he's finished checking on Sonic. Amy climbs onto the bed and wraps Sonic's arms around her. "Come back to me soon, Sonikku."

Amy gives Sonic's left cheek a soft kiss and is soon napping.

_**-The waiting room-**_

Doctor Alnilam approaches Tails and Cream. The orange fox and light brown rabbit nod, and Tails speaks. "How's Sonic?"

The doctor sighs. "He's getting better, but he'll be here for about two months."

Cream goes to nurse baby Miles, and Tails rubs the back of his head. "Well, at least he'll get to see his family grow."

Doctor Alnilam nods. "Yes, but right now you and your family should go home. I'll let you know when Sonic is ready to leave."

Tails nods and escorts his wife and son back to their house, silently praying Sonic recovered soon.


	15. Sonic Leaves The Care Center

The Love Of A Werehog: Chapter 14 – Sonic Leaves The Care Center

November 20th comes around, and we see Amy enter the lobby of the Mobius Care Center. "I'm here to visit Sonic the Hedgehog."

Amy is buzzed in, and she goes to ICU Room 9. Upon entering the room Amy finds Doctor Alnilam finishing another check on Sonic.

He turns around and smiles. "Oh, Miss Rose. I'm glad you're here. I have a special present for you."

Amy gives Doctor Alnilam a confused look until she hears a deep voice from behind him. "How much do you want me to be awake?"

Amy can barely contain her excitement. "Sonikku?!"

Doctor Alnilam moves aside to reveal Sonic off of the respirator and sitting up in bed. The pink hedgehog runs to her blue stud and tightly hugs him. "Sonic, you're awake!!"

Sonic hugs Amy tighter than he ever did before, but not enough to hurt her. Amy's jade green eyes fill with tears of joy and she looks into Sonic's emerald green eyes. "How long have you been awake?"

Sonic smiles and rubs Amy's left cheek with his thumb. "Since yesterday afternoon. It's 11 AM now, so I've been awake for… About 18 hours."

Doctor Alnilam nods. "That's about right. You'll still be here for another month Sonic, but you're healing quickly and there aren't any infections from the surgery."

Sonic nods. "That's great, but I need to spend some time with my future wife."

The doctor chuckles. "Just don't get too rowdy."

He leaves and then Amy leaps onto Sonic's bed, furiously nuzzling him under his chin. "My love… I'm so happy you're awake."

Sonic nuzzles Amy back. "Believe me, I am too. I missed looking at you and hearing your voice."

Amy kisses Sonic and shoves her tongue into his mouth. Sonic grins and matches Amy move for move as they engaged in a fierce tongue-wrestling match.

Once the kiss breaks Amy points to her baby bump. "You need to say hello to two other people as well."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle and gently talks to Amy's enlarged belly. "Hey you two. Sorry I haven't been around in the last month, but I had to save your mother from a very bad man."

Amy sniffles, and Sonic looks up to her. "How are Tails, Cream, and baby Miles doing?"

Amy gently rubs Sonic's chest. "Tails won't be charged with killing Eggman since he acted in your place and in defense of your life."

Sonic nods and gently rubs Amy's stomach, his hands easily gliding along her green long-sleeved shirt. "That's good. Still, from what I found out happened to me, I almost didn't make it."

Amy nods. "That's true. Both of your lungs were punctured, and your liver and spleen were hit as well."

Sonic sighs. "Damn. Well, at least I saved you and the twins."

Amy nods and lays beside Sonic. "Yes. You were very heroic Sonic, and once again I owe you everything."

Sonic wraps his strong arms around Amy, and the blue and pink hedgehogs spend the day napping and watching TV. Once night comes they become werehogs, but they didn't care. Sonic and Amy were too busy snuggling and reuniting with each other.

Since Amy was 6 months pregnant and Sonic was still recovering they couldn't perform the mating ritual even though they both wanted to. However, Sonic and Amy were content with snuggling and nuzzling each other.

_**-December 15**__**th**__**, 11 AM-**_

Amy and Sonic are sleeping in Sonic's room when there's a gentle knock on the door. It's Doctor Alnilam, and he's there to check on the couple. Sonic was nearing his 26th birthday, and Amy was 23.

Sonic opens his eyes. "Doctor Alnilam?"

The doctor nods. "Yes. I'm here to perform the second sonogram on Amy."

Sonic nods and gently nuzzles Amy. "Ames? Wake up sweetheart."

Amy gives a sleepy growl. Now 7 months pregnant, Amy had spent one of many nights with Sonic in his hospital room the previous night. This was so she wouldn't have to move much for her next sonogram.

Sonic gently purrs into Amy's ears again. "Ames, Doctor Alnilam is here to perform the second sonogram."

Amy growls again with a hint of irritation. "Can't he wait until later? I'm tired."

Sonic chuckles. "I know, but you want to see how the children are doing don't you?"

Amy nods, keeping her eyes closed. "Fine. After that we're going right back to sleep, Sonikku."

Sonic helps Amy get into position for the sonogram, and he gets off the bed so Amy has room. He also sends Tails a text message. _'Come to the Care Center. I need a favor.'_

Tails replies in a few seconds. _'Be there in an hour.'_

Sonic thanks Tails and watches Doctor Alnilam pass the sonogram attachment over Amy's expanded belly. The two growing children slowly appear on the screen, and Doctor Alnilam gives the attachment to the blue hero. The sakura hedgehog slowly opens her green eyes to look at the sonogram screen.

Sonic's emerald eyes shine as Doctor Alnilam looks at the screen. "The children are looking great. It's been a long time since I last saw twins looking this healthy. Both the male and female are well on their way to a healthy life."

Sonic frowns. "Will they have lycanthropy like me and Amy do?"

The doctor nods. "Yes. It's almost a 100 percent chance they get it, since both of you have it."

Amy sighs, and the doctor turns off the machine. "Basically, when they become werehogs they'll be a little heavier than normal, but otherwise nothing will change."

Sonic thanks the doctor, and after he leaves Amy growls to Sonic. "Get your butt back in bed Sonic. The sonogram is over."

Sonic chuckles and climbs back in bed beside Amy. She immediately pulls Sonic to her. "Much better."

Sonic smiles. "I wasn't going to go anywhere Amy."

Amy nods and snuggles up to him. "Damn right you weren't."

Sonic laughs. "Calm down Ames. I'm going to be by your side for the rest of your life."

Amy purrs as Sonic starts rubbing her back, and she soon falls asleep again. Sonic turns the room's TV on and keeps it at a low volume as he waits for Tails to arrive.

_**-1 hour later-**_

Tails enters the room, followed by Cream and baby Miles. The fox-rabbit is now 6 months old, and Cream smiles. "Hey. How's Amy doing?"

Sonic whispers. "She's sleeping right now, but she and the children are doing fine."

Tails smiles. "I'm glad to hear that, Sonic. Now what's the favor you need?"

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "I need some clothes from Amy's house. It doesn't really matter what color, but I need something to change into when I'm allowed to leave."

Tails nods and takes his family to get Sonic's clothes.

_**-2 PM-**_

Doctor Alnilam enters the room and finds the rose-pink and royal blue hedgehogs watching TV. Tails enters the room carrying a blue shirt, black shorts, and Sonic's blue speed shoes.

Sonic gets off the bed and walks over to them. "Hello again."

Tails gives Sonic his clothes and Doctor Alnilam smiles. "Once you're done changing you're free to leave."

Sonic nods and shakes the doctor's hand. "Thank you. When will we need to come back for delivery of the twins?"

Doctor Alnilam smiles. "Be back between the 10th and 15th of February."

Sonic nods and turns to Tails after the doctor leaves the room. "Thanks for the clothes little bro. I'm getting really tired of this hospital gown."

The twin-tailed fox smiles at his older brother. "No problem at all Sonic. See you soon."

Sonic changes after Tails leaves and rejoins Amy on the bed. "Well, you heard the doctor. I'm free leave the Care Center."

Amy smiles. "Good. Let's go home."

Sonic helps Amy off the bed and waits as she straightens her red maternity shirt, pink loose-fitting pants, and she puts on her red shoes after that.

Sonic takes Amy's left hand and smiles. "Have you taken this ring off at all?"

Amy giggles. "No. It will never leave my hand."

Sonic signs out of the Care Center and slowly walks with Amy back to her house.

_**-Amy's house, 2:45 PM-**_

The front door opens to reveal to hedgehogs. Amy pulls Sonic into her house and presses against him. "I'm so glad to have you home Sonikku."

Sonic rubs Amy's back and kisses her. "I'm glad to be back."

He gets on his knees and gently speaks to Amy's enlarged belly. "I'm sure you two are glad I'm back as well, aren't you?"

Amy gives a sharp gasp and staggers to the couch. Sonic helps her sit down and sits beside her, a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?"

Amy's right hand puts Sonic's left hand in a death grip until she gets her breath back. The pink hedgehog looks at her cobalt fiancé. "The reply to your question was a sharp kick from both children."

Sonic scratches Amy behind her ears with his free hand and gently rubs Amy's expanded stomach. "Well, at least they know what my voice sounds like."

Amy nods. "Of course. They've heard it for the last six months. Since you were semiconscious for a month, they missed out on that part, but you weren't talking anyway."

Sonic laughs and lays down on the couch, using the arm rest to lean on. Amy gets between his legs and leans against him, moaning as her back muscles relax. "Ooohhhh…. That feels so much better."

Sonic wraps his muscular arms around Amy's waist and gently lays his hands on Amy's enlarged belly. Amy snuggles up to Sonic, laying her head on Sonic's left shoulder and purring quietly. Sonic softly hums to Amy, and soon she feels slumber approaching.

She playfully growls to Sonic before she falls asleep. "Evil."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle, kisses Amy on her right cheek, and turns on the TV. He keeps the volume low and does some thinking as he watches TV. 'I had no idea I'd be in this situation. Eggman is finally gone, I'm engaged to the one female I least expected to be, and I have two healthy children on the way. Looking back on the last 2 years 8 months, I wouldn't change anything except for Eggman attacking me and Ames so much.'

In her slumber Amy snuggles even closer to Sonic and gently nuzzles him. Sonic smiles. 'Then again, we probably wouldn't be as close as we are now if he hadn't been so persistent.'

Sonic nuzzles Amy back and resumes watching TV. Around 6 PM Sonic gently wakes Amy and goes to make dinner. Amy stays on the couch, and soon Sonic has some chilidogs ready. Amy once again downs 5 of them, and Sonic eats three. At about 9:30 PM Sonic gently picks Amy up and carries her bridal style to their bedroom.

The sakura werehog moans softly. "I love this bed so much."

Amy takes a few minutes to undress while Sonic locks the door and turns off the TV. After the lights are turned off the cerulean speedster undresses and joins Amy in bed.

Amy snuggles up to Sonic once again. "I'm _so_ ready for these children to be in the world, Sonic. I'm also really excited about becoming your wife very soon."

Sonic cuddles Amy to him, being careful about her belly. "I'm just as excited as you are babe. Now, get some rest. You'll need all you can get before the children are born."

Amy giggles. "I know."

Sonic kisses Amy on her forehead. "Goodnight Amy. I love you."

Amy licks Sonic's neck. "Goodnight Sonic. I love you too."

The two werehogs are soon sleeping peacefully and dreaming about becoming parents.


	16. The Children Arrive

The Love Of A Werehog: Chapter 15 – The Children Arrive

It's now February 8th. Sonic was 26 now and felt every bit the age. Amy's house was alive with people. She was having a baby shower for her coming twins and everyone was invited. Tails, Cream, and baby Miles were there. Knuckles and Tikal had also come, and Shadow made a rare public appearance when he showed up with Rouge.

Sonic shakes hands with Knuckles and Shadow, then hugs Tikal and Rouge. "Thanks for coming guys."

Amy waves from her position on the couch. "Hey guys. I'd come over there myself, but this huge belly is keeping me on the couch."

Sonic rejoins Amy on the couch and gently rubs Amy's ankles. "Soon that baby belly will be gone and you'll be holding our twins in your arms."

Amy moans softly as the tension in her ankles melts under the touch of her royal blue fiancé. "Mmm… Oh that feels so nice Sonikku."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle and moves just a little higher on the sakura hedgehog's sore ankles. Amy arches her back just a little and moans a little louder. The guests patiently wait for Amy to be ready to continue her baby shower.

Amy looks at everyone. "Are you all waiting for me?"

Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Tikal, Cream, and Tails nod, making Amy giggle. "Sorry for keeping you waiting. Let's continue."

Shadow and Rouge step forward and Rouge speaks. "I know we haven't been the greatest friends, but I still think it's exciting that you're having children."

The white bat nudges the black hedgehog, and he gives Amy a large box. "Here."

Sonic and Amy frown until Amy opens the box. "Thanks guys! This will definitely help!"

Amy pulls a stroller made for twins out of the box, but Sonic pulls out a cane. "What is _this_ for?"

Shadow giggles quietly to himself, and Sonic glares at him. "Jackass."

Shadow laughs. "I couldn't resist. Besides, I figured it could help you in your old age."

Sonic rolls his eyes and puts the cane on the floor as Tails and Cream give their gift. Sonic and Amy receive 7 blue outfits and 7 pink outfits, one set for each twin. Amy hugs the fox and rabbit, then Knuckles and Tikal step forward with their gifts. Each echidna had a specially made necklace for each child.

Knuckles explains the necklaces to the pink and blue hedgehogs. "Each necklace has been specially made for each child. The male will be wearing the necklace I have, and the female will wear the necklace Tikal has."

The necklaces are revealed, and Sonic and Amy smile. The necklace for the male child has a sapphire for the gemstone, and the female's necklace has an amethyst for the gemstone.

Tikal speaks now. "Each necklace has been hand-made and can be extended as the children grow. However, once each necklace has been put on, it must never be removed. The good luck rituals will be performed once the children have arrived."

Sonic and Amy nod, and the baby shower resumes. A few movies are watched, and occasionally Amy gasps from being kicked by the twins. Sonic gently rubs Amy's belly with this happens, and Amy smiles. 'Sonic will definitely be an excellent father when the kids are here.'

Around sunset, which is roughly 5 PM, Sonic and Amy transform from hedgehogs to werehogs. Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Tikal are shocked until Sonic explains how the lycanthropy came to be.

Tikal frowns. "So your children will have the lycanthropy as well?"

Amy nods. "Yes, but they'll be raised like normal children. Besides, it's not a life-threatening condition, so there's no need to worry."

Tikal nods and resumes watching the movies. Shadow and Rouge kept their silence, as did Knuckles. He wasn't sure Sonic would be a good father, but after seeing how well he and Amy were getting along, his mind had been changed.

_**-10 PM-**_

The movies end, and the baby shower guests leave. Sonic locks the door and Amy turns off the TV. Sonic cuts off the lights and helps Amy off of the couch. The two werehogs slowly walk to their bedroom with Amy being supported by Sonic. Once they reach the room Sonic and Amy undress and Sonic helps Amy get into bed. Once Sonic is in bed Amy snuggles up to him, and Sonic wraps his huge arms around her.

Amy gasps a little when she gets kicked, but then she smiles. "The children are ready to come out, and I'm certainly ready for them to come out."

Sonic laughs. "I know, but they'll come out when the time comes."

Amy giggles. "I know, but I still want them out."

Sonic kisses Amy's forehead. "I'm sure of that. Right now, let's get some rest."

Amy nods. "Goodnight Sonikku. I love you very much."

Sonic licks Amy's neck. "Goodnight Ames. I love you very much too."

Sonic and Amy are soon asleep. Amy has a fitful sleep over the next several days, but that's to be expected so late in the pregnancy. Sonic does all he can to help Amy stay comfortable until her due date arrives.

_**-February 14**__**th**__**, midnight-**_

Sonic feels Amy gently shaking him. "Sonikku?"

Sonic rolls over and sees Amy in a green maternity shirt, loose purple pants, and her purple shoes. "What is it Ames?"

Amy smiles. "It's time."

Sonic suddenly bolts to the bathroom and takes a quick shower. Drying off, Sonic throws on a red shirt, blue jeans, and red speed shoes.

Amy giggles. "The Care Center already knows we're coming and they'll have a room ready when we get there."

Sonic smiles and walks outside with Amy locking the door behind him. Joining hands, Sonic and Amy slowly walk to the Care Center. It's a clear night and a full moon provided plenty of light for the pink and blue werehogs as they walked. It was a little cool, but it _was_ midnight.

Amy puts a hand on her belly and kisses Sonic on his left cheek. "I can't wait for the children to be here."

Sonic squeezes Amy's right hand with his left hand. "I know. I never thought I'd be a father, but now that the time is here I'm really excited about it."

Amy suddenly falls to her knees and screams. "AAHH!!!"

Sonic is instantly holding her. "Are you alright?"

Amy's claws dig into Sonic's huge arms as she replies. "I just had… A contraction."

Sonic nods. "Should I carry you?"

Amy takes a few breaths as the pain goes away. "Are you sure you can carry me? I'm nine months pregnant and I'm not as light as I used to be."

Sonic has Amy retract her claws and gently picks her up. "I'll be alright. Besides, I don't mind your weight."

Amy wraps her arms around her cobalt stud's neck as he starts running to the Care Center. The sakura werehog occasionally screams as her contractions hit, and Sonic gently speaks to her. "Hang on Ames. We'll be there soon."

Amy licks Sonic's neck and rests her head on his left shoulder.

_**-Mobius Care Center, 12:17 AM-**_

Sonic and Amy enter the Care Center and are immediately taken to room 137. Sonic helps Amy change into the hospital gown, and then Doctor Alnilam enters the room. "Hey you two. I need to examine Amy before we figure out what to do next."

Sonic nods and takes a seat beside Amy. Amy's left hand takes Sonic's right hand, and Doctor Alnilam begins his exam.

After a few minutes the doctor speaks. "Alright. In about 12-15 hours you will have your babies. Miss Rose is at about 8 centimeters and growing rapidly."

Sonic winces as Amy crushes his hand. Her jade green eyes flash when her next contraction hits, and she glares at him. "SONIC!!! WE ARE _NEVER_ HAVING CHILDREN AGAIN!!!"

Sonic chuckles despite Amy's death grip on his hand. "I'm fine with two kids."

Amy releases Sonic's hand once the pain from her contractions goes away. "Good."

Sonic lets Tails know that the children are going to arrive soon and then gently kisses Amy on the forehead. "I love you Amy Rose. I'll be here the whole time."

Amy smiles and gently speaks back to him. "Thank you Sonic. I love you too."

The rose-pink and royal blue werehogs share the pillow on the bed and fall asleep.

_**-15 hours later, 3:34 PM-**_

Sonic and Tails are talking in the lobby. Tails' ocean blue eyes stare into Sonic's emerald green eyes. "Are you ready to be a father?"

Sonic chuckles. "Even if I wasn't ready, I have two children to take care of."

A loud scream echoes down the hallway. "SONIC T HEDGEHOG!!!"

The blue blur chuckles. "That's my cue."

The orange fox nods. "Go on. I'll wait out here."

Sonic smiles and runs to his pink fiancée's room.

_**-Room 137-**_

Sonic comes into Amy's room and sees Doctor Alnilam and two nurses. Sonic smiles and sits beside Amy. Immediately she puts his hand in a death grip and screams as the contractions hit.

Doctor Alnilam gets some gloves and sits down. "Okay Miss Rose. When I say push, you push."

Amy nods and steadies her breathing. Sonic kisses her and the doctor nods. "Push."

Amy immediately begins pushing. The pain is intense and Amy screams as loud as she can. "AAAHHH!!!!!"

10 seconds pass, and Amy is allowed to rest for a few seconds. Doctor Alnilam looks at Amy's machines. "So far so good. Push again."

Amy crushes Sonic's hand as she strains to get the first baby out. As Sonic's hand is crushed he does all he can not to yelp or cry.

Once again Amy is allowed to rest, and she pants to her cerulean lover. "Sonic (panting) you are so not (panting) making me have (panting) any more kids."

Sonic smiles and wipes the rose-pink hedgehog's face off with a cool cloth. "I said earlier that I'd be fine with two kids. Besides, you're doing just fine."

Doctor Alnilam speaks again. "Alright Miss Rose. One more push and your son will be here."

Amy smiles. "Finally."

Doctor Alnilam chuckles and has Amy push one more time. Amy pushes for all she's worth, and the doctor smiles. "Alright, your son is here."

Sonic cuts the umbilical cord, and one nurse cleans the newborn male up. Sonic switches sides and takes Amy's right hand into his left hand. "I know this is your stronger hand, but I need a break from my right hand getting crushed."

Amy giggles, then screams as her next set of contractions hits her. Doctor Alnilam looks at the two hedgehogs and smiles. "Time for your daughter."

Amy takes a breath and pushes for 10 seconds, screaming all the way. _**"AAHHH!!"**_

Doctor Alnilam lets Amy rest for a few seconds, and she looks at Sonic. "How am I doing?"

Sonic smiles. "You're doing fine Ames. I'm really proud of you."

Amy smiles and is told to push again. Sonic's eyes fill with tears as his left hand is crushed even more than his right hand was. Amy screams as she pushes and collapses on the bed.

Doctor Alnilam nods and speaks to the blue and pink hedgehogs. "She's almost here. One more push and you will have your daughter."

Amy smiles, and pushes as hard as she can. Doctor Alnilam talks Amy through the last push. "Come on Amy… Push, push, push… Got it. You're done."

Amy collapses onto the bed and tries to catch her breath. Sonic cuts the umbilical cord and waits as Amy and the female newborn are cleaned up.

Amy looks over to Sonic. "Sonikku? Where are the babies?"

Sonic smiles and puts the daughter in Amy's lap. "Our daughter is in your lap. I have our son."

Amy nods and gently picks up the tiny female hedgehog. Doctor Alnilam leaves the room and returns with Tails. The fox plugs his phone into a nearby outlet and sends a live video feed to his house. Cream and baby Miles are watching on the TV, and they're joined by Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles and Tikal.

The group watches as Tails' video feed shows Sonic and Amy at the hospital bed.

Tails' voice is heard. "You four are on a live video feed to my house right now. Everyone is watching."

Cream gets a microphone after finishing setting up the connection to Tails' phone so Sonic and Amy can hear them.

Amy waves. "Hey everyone. As you can see, our children are here. We're just about to name them."

Rouge speaks. "They're adorable Amy."

Amy shows the group the lilac-colored female, and she smiles when she hears the group say "Awww" as they watch.

Amy looks over at Sonic. "Would you like to name her, Sonikku?"

Sonic's deep voice is heard as he comes into the video feed. "Sure. How does… Candice sound?"

Amy looks at the group, since she could see them on Tails' phone. "What do you think guys?"

The reply is immediate. "We like it!"

Sonic takes his daughter. "Then Candice she shall be."

Amy takes the lavender-colored male and thinks. "For the male, I think a good name would be… William."

Sonic turns to the group. "Well?"

Again the reply is immediate. "Good choice Amy."

Tails takes the video feed back to Amy and lets the group see William. The lavender male hedgehog sleepily opens his eyes, revealing a pair of emerald green pupils.

Tails speaks. "A perfect match to Sonic's eyes. He's also got the slicked-back quill style that Sonic has. Basically, William will be just like Sonic, but a few shades toward purple."

The feed now shifts to Candice, and Tails speaks again. "Here's Candice, and she's a lilac color. Also, she has three quills sticking out from her head like Amy does. Just like Sonic, Candice will look like Amy when she gets older, even though she'll be a few shades darker."

The group talks a little more, then Tails stops the feed. Amy thanks Tails, and he leaves the Care Center to rejoin his family.

Once he leaves Amy pulls Sonic and William to her. "Thank you for being here Sonikku. I'm so happy our children are here."

Sonic nuzzles Amy and Candice. "I am too. As for being here, I wouldn't have been anywhere else."

The two hedgehogs share a sweet kiss and fall asleep wrapped protectively around their newborn twins.

_**-Three days later, 6 PM-**_

Sonic and Amy walk into Amy's house and are greeted by a loud noise. "SURPRISE!!!"

Sonic and Amy are shocked. Tails and Cream had organized a surprise welcome home party for the new parents.

Sonic hugs Tails, making sure William isn't crushed. "How did you get into Amy's house?"

Tails smiles. "Cream has a spare key."

Sonic chuckles. "I forgot about that."

Shadow and Knuckles shake Sonic's hand while Amy hugs Cream, Rouge, and Tikal. "I'm so happy my children are here. Sonikku is already proving to be an excellent father."

Rouge smiles. "I'm glad to hear that Amy."

Cream nods. "So am I. Your children look very healthy, and I'm really looking forward to baby Miles playing with his new cousins in a few months."

Amy nods. "In a few months, yes. Right now, they need to get used to being at home first."

The party goes on for a few hours, and the guests leave around 9 PM. Sonic and Amy are now werehogs, and they picked up their children. They were also werehogs, this made Amy and Sonic frown.

Amy looks at Sonic. "Should they be heavier than normal?"

Sonic nods. "I think they should be, since they have lycanthropy like we do."

Amy nods. "Alright, that makes sense."

Going into Amy's room Sonic puts Candice and William into their cribs. William's crib is located on Sonic's side of the bed, and Candice's crib is located on Amy's side of the bed. Both newborn hedgehogs sleep through the whole thing. Sonic and Amy crawl into bed and snuggle together.

Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest. "It's so nice to be home."

Sonic kisses Amy's forehead. "I definitely agree Ames. I really missed cuddling you this close."

Amy nods. "Same here. Now let's get some sleep. We'll need every bit we get now."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "I agree. Goodnight Ames. I love you very much."

Amy smiles. "Goodnight Sonikku. I love you very much, too."

The two werehogs are quickly asleep. At 3:15 AM the next day Sonic and Amy are woken up by William and Candice. It was time for the twins to nurse.


	17. Epilogue

The Love Of A Werehog: Epilogue

Three months pass, and we find a small group at Sonic's lake deep in the forest. It's May 21st, and Vanilla Rabbit was setting up the catering for Sonic and Amy's wedding.

Cream Prower was also helping, but it was tough since she also had to watch Miles II, William, and Candice. "I'm so glad I have only one child. Sonic and Amy have these two terrors to watch."

Vanilla chuckles. "I remember you being just like them when you were their age."

Cream smiles. "I'm glad I grew out of it too."

Vanilla smiles. "Well now you get to be on the receiving end of what I went through."

Cream laughs. "Fair enough. Now, let's take these kids and go watch the wedding."

Vanilla takes Miles II, Cream picks up William and Candice, and the two rabbits walk to the lake.

_**-With Sonic-**_

The blue blur was talking with Knuckles and Shadow on one side of the lake. Knuckles fixed Sonic's tie and nods. "You look ready to be married Sonic."

Shadow nods as well. "Rouge is with Amy making sure her dress is all nice and pretty and all that mushy stuff."

Sonic chuckles. "Thanks Shadow. Well, here I go guys."

Knuckles and Shadow leave Sonic to get ready. Sonic was nervous but was ready to officially become one with Amy. Taking a breath, Sonic begins walking to the lake.

_**-With Amy-**_

The sakura hedgehog was being looked over by Rouge and Tikal. The white bat nods her approval. "I think Sonic will fall over when he sees you Amy."

Tikal nods. "I agree. Sonic is very fortunate to have you as his wife."

Amy frowns. "I'm not married to him yet, Tikal. Don't jinx me."

Rouge chuckles. "Come on Tikal. Let's go meet Knuckles and Shadow. Amy needs to get herself ready to become Mrs. Hedgehog."

The pinkish echidna nods, and she leaves the building Tails had built for this occasion. Amy watches them leave and takes a few breaths. 'Here we go.' Amy calms her nerves the best she can, and slowly walks to the lake.

_**-At the lake-**_

The lake was about 50 feet across and had a small walkway stretching from one side to the other. Tails stood on an extended platform exactly in the middle, and he nods to his left. Sonic appears and slowly walks to him. He still didn't like water, and took a few minutes to reach the orange fox.

Sonic is wearing a midnight blue suit with some light amethyst tinges specially made in the fabric of the suit. Tails had the normal black suit since he was performing the wedding. It's 3 PM when Sonic finally reaches Tails, 5 minutes after he started walking. Tails chuckles and nods to right, and Amy appears on the other side of the lake.

Sonic feels a bulge make itself known as Amy slowly approaches the fox and hedgehog. Amy's wedding dress fit her curves perfectly, and the white dress had various amethyst studs sewn into it. Amy's quills were draped over her shoulders in a style Rouge herself helped out with. The dress showed off the perfect amount of cleavage, and Amy blushes as Sonic smiles at her.

Once she reaches the two males, Tails turns on his microphone so everyone can hear him and begins the wedding. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to join Sonic T Hedgehog and Amy Rose in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There were only six people who could say they objected, but no one said anything. Cream, Vanilla, Knuckles, Tikal, Shadow, and Rouge only smiled at the pink and blue hedgehogs.

Tails nods and continues. "Sonic, take Amy's hands and repeat after me."

Sonic gently takes Amy's hands and repeats after the twin-tailed fox. "I, Sonic T Hedgehog take thee Amy Rose, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, as long as we both shall live."

Amy sniffles, and Tails turns to her. "Repeat after me Amy."

Amy nods and softly repeats after him. "I, Amy Rose take thee Sonic, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, as long as we both shall live."

Sonic smiles, and Tails produces two rings. Both of them had been customized so they would expand when the two hedgehogs entered their werehog form.

Sonic takes Amy's ring, and Tails speaks again. "Sonic put the ring on Amy's finger."

Sonic does so, and Tails nods. "Sonic, do you take Amy Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Sonic smiles. "I do."

Amy sniffles as Sonic puts the ring on her finger, and Amy takes Sonic's ring as Tails speaks to her. "Amy, do you take Sonic to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Amy puts the ring on Sonic's finger and nods. "I do."

Tails nods. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sonic, you may kiss the bride."

Sonic gently pulls Amy to him and presses his lips against Amy's velvety lips. Amy immediately deepens the kiss and takes handfuls of Sonic's long quills. Sonic's hands find their way to Amy's hips, and moaning is soon heard. The kiss slowly breaks, and the sakura and cerulean stare lovingly into each other's sparkling green eyes.

Tails looks at the rest of the group and speaks to them. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Sonic and Amy Rose Hedgehog!"

Cheering and applause is heard as Sonic and Amy leave the wooden bridge and walk over to the reception.

_**-The reception-**_

50 feet away from the lake, several tables were set up with Cream and Vanilla's catering food. Sonic and Amy are greeted by Rouge, Tikal, Knuckles, and Shadow.

Vanilla hugs the two hedgehogs. "I'm so happy for you two."

Sonic smiles. "Thank you, and thank you for agreeing to cook the food for this event."

Amy hugs Vanilla as well. "You don't know how much this means to us, Vanilla."

Sonic shakes Tails' hand. "Thanks Tails. This means a lot."

Tails smiles. "It's no problem at all Sonic."

Amy hugs Tails now. "Thank you for performing the wedding Tails."

The orange fox hugs Amy. "Like I just told Sonic, it's no problem at all. I'm happy you guys asked me to perform the wedding."

Cream and Vanilla get the chocolate wedding cake and a cutting knife. Rouge takes the pictures as Sonic puts his right hand on top of Amy's right hand and cuts the cake with his new wife. Amy takes some of the frosting and puts it on Sonic's nose. Sonic blushes as Amy licks it off, and then Sonic puts some frosting on Amy's nose. Amy blushes heavily while Sonic slowly licks the frosting from her nose.

Sonic finishes and speaks to Amy. "I know you love hearing me sing, so here's a song I've saved just for this occasion."

Cream begins playing on a nearby piano, and Sonic begins singing a song called "Our Sweet Love" by the Beach Boys. Amy's eyes shine as Sonic sings to her.

"_I thought about a summer day, and how the time just floats away. Pretty things like insects and flowers. I want to make them part of our sweet love. Could last forever… Our sweet love could last forever…"_

Sonic takes Amy's hands and starts dancing with her as he starts the second verse.

"_I thought about a winter night, and how I'd like to hold you tight. Candlelight and warmth from the fire. We could make them part of our sweet love. Honey it's heaven… Our sweet love, could last forever… Sweet love, sweet love…"_

Sonic spins Amy and gently nuzzles her before continuing his singing.

"_Like a child with his new toy, my heart is filled with joy for our sweet love. Honey it's heaven… Our sweet love…_

_Lord knows I love her so, I feel down inside my soul. A precious love like this could flower. There's nothing in this world like our sweet love. Should last forever… Our sweet love, could last forever."_

Sonic repeats the last line three times, then Cream stops playing. When Sonic finishes sing Amy pounces on him and shoves her tongue into his mouth. Sonic allows Amy to kiss him, but then he feels Amy dry-humping him.

Sonic breaks the kiss and whispers. "We'll do that later. I don't want to give William and Candice bad memories _quite_ yet."

Amy growls back in a sexual way. "Fine, but keep in mind your mistress has some strong desires she wants satisfied."

Sonic winks. "Yes Mistress."

Amy kisses Sonic once more and gets off of him. Sonic gets up, and the wedding reception resumes.

_**-Amy's house, 6 PM-**_

Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream are at Amy's house. The rose-pink and royal blue hedgehogs had decided to have their honeymoon at Amy's house, since no other destination could be thought of. The sign outside of Amy's house had been changed from 'The House Of Amy Rose' to 'The House Of Sonic and Amy Rose Hedgehog'.

Amy gives a cooler and a suitcase to Cream. "In here is a week's supply of breast milk for both William and Candice. Also, in the suitcase is one week's supply of diapers for the twins."

Cream nods picks up the lavender and lilac hedgehog infants. Tails carries the supplies and baby Miles. Hugs are exchanged, and the fox and rabbit leave Amy's house.

Sonic locks the door and turns to Amy. "Sunset will be coming soon. How anxious are you to begin the mating ritual?"

Amy leaps on him and purrs into his ears. "Immediately after sunset you are to take me to our room and fuck me silly."

Sonic chuckles. "Alright."

Amy giggles and nuzzles Sonic under his chin. They wait about five minutes, then they become werehogs.

**WARNING: If you are not 16+ (going by Fanfiction's definition of 'mature') DO NOT read this part of the chapter. I'll let you know when the lemon is over.**

Sonic carries Amy to their room and puts her down. "I'm going to assume you want dominance for the first round again?"

Amy nods. "If you don't mind. I rather liked doing that with you."

Sonic's claws waste no time in slicing Amy's wedding dress from her curvy body and gently biting on Amy's shoulders.

Amy lifts her head so Sonic has better access and moans. "Oh Sonic…"

Sonic smiles and gently nibbles on her ear tips. Amy shivers and gently drags her claws down Sonic's chest and abs.

Sonic moves south to Amy's 40DD breasts and softly licks Amy's left nipple. Amy moans and holds Sonic to her breast. "Mmm… That feels nice."

Sonic gets an idea. "Hey Ames, I have an idea. I'd like to nurse if you don't mind."

Amy smiles at Sonic's creativity. "I like that idea. Go ahead Sonic."

Sonic nods and begins to suckle on Amy's left nipple and gets the taste of breast milk in his mouth. Amy moans softly moans and holds Sonic in place. "Yes, Sonic. Just like that."

Sonic nurses a little harder and starts flicking the nipple with his tongue at various intervals. Amy begins panting and moaning loudly, then Sonic starts rubbing the right nipple with his left hand.

Amy gasps and pulls on Sonic's quills. "Oh yes! That feels so good Sonic!"

Sonic's uses the thumb on his right hand to rub Amy's clitoris. Amy's sparkling green eyes widen, and she starts screaming. "UH!! JUST LIKE THAT MY LOVE!! OH YES!! MORE!! GIVE ME MORE!!"

Sonic nurses on Amy's other breast for a little while, then buries his tongue in Amy's flower as his hands rub Amy's swollen breasts. His tongue searches around and soon finds Amy's G Spot.

Amy tosses her head back and screams with what breath she can catch. "FUCK!! OH YEAH!! KEEP GOING SONIC!! I'M GOING TO CUM SOON!!"

Sonic speeds up his actions, and Amy's grip on Sonic's quills tightens as her orgasm hits. Her body shakes and her juices drench Sonic's face as she screams his name. "SONIC!!!!"

Sonic closes his eyes as Amy's juices spray from her flower, then he stands up and smiles. "You still taste as good as ever Ames."

Amy sighs and leans against Sonic. "That was amazing Sonikku."

Sonic smiles. "I'm glad. However, it's your turn now."

Amy giggles and kisses her way down to Sonic's 12 inch manhood. It was already at full erection, so Amy softly licks the tip.

Sonic gives a low growl. "Oh Amy…"

Amy begins stroking Sonic's length and sucking on the tip. Sonic closes his eyes and gently pulls on Amy's long quills. Amy speeds up her actions, and Sonic moans even louder. Amy takes a breath, and deep throats all 12 inches of Sonic's massive member.

Sonic smiles down at her. "That looks so hot Ames. Do that as much as you want."

Amy winks and speeds up again, twirling her tongue all over Sonic's thick shaft. He moans the whole time, and Amy loves his sounds.

Her free hand begins rubbing Sonic's testicles, and he moans loudly. "Amy! Amy I'm going to cum soon!"

Amy goes as fast as she can and smiles as she feels Sonic's grip on her quills tighten.

He bellows her name as he climaxes, unloading jet after jet of thick seed into her warm mouth. "AMY!!!"

Amy purrs as she swallows Sonic's load, and she stands once he's done climaxing. "Yummy. Once again, I love your taste Sonikku."

Sonic smiles. "Good. I'm glad you still like swallowing my seed."

Amy giggles. "Now, are you ready for the next part?"

Sonic nods. "Yes I am."

Amy nods. "Good. Now put me on the bed and fuck me, slave."

Sonic smiles. "How hard?"

The sakura werehog thinks. "I want it as fast and as hard as you can give it to me, slave."

The giant blue werehog nods. "Yes Mistress."

Sonic lays her on the bed and crawls between Amy's legs. Positioning his member, Sonic slams his shaft into Amy's quivering flower and starts a hard, fast thrusting deep into Amy's core.

Amy wraps her arms and legs around Sonic and sinks her claws into his shoulders. She screams as Sonic pounds her. "OH YES!!! FUCK THAT PUSSY SLAVE!!! JUST LIKE THAT!!! HARDER AND FASTER!!!"

Sonic speeds up and adds more power to his thrusting. Amy's huge breasts bounce freely, and she demands Sonic to tease her breasts. Sonic nods and begins squeezing Amy's nipples, smiling as small streams of breast milk slowly flow from them.

Amy arches her back and screams to her new husband. "I'M GOING TO CUM, SLAVE!!!"

Sonic nods. "May I cum inside you, Mistress?"

Amy nods. "YES SLAVE!! YOU MAY CUM INSIDE ME!!!!"

Sonic's huge appendage is teasing the edge of Amy's womb, and Amy reaches orgasm in a few seconds.

Her claws leave deep scratches down Sonic's back, and her body shakes as she screams Sonic's name. _"SONIC!!!!!!"_

Sonic's abdomen gets completely soaked in Amy's warm juices as a huge stream squirts from Amy's opening.

He cradles Amy close as he unloads into her core. "AMY!!!!!!"

Amy smiles when she feels Sonic unload, and she smiles at him. "I felt you unload, Sonikku."

Sonic chuckles. "I felt your claws slice my back open again."

Amy frowns. "I'm sorry honey. Should I stop?"

Sonic shakes his head. "No need. You just forgot that your claws went deeper than normal."

Amy nods. "Alright. I hope you'll be okay."

The cobalt werehog smiles and kisses his pink wife. "I will be. Now, it's my turn for dominance, and I have a new position for us to try."

Amy giggles. "Yes Master. I'm at your mercy."

Sonic pulls out of Amy and has her stand facing one of the bedposts. Sonic gets behind her and picks her up, telling her to use her hands to hold onto the bedpost. Sonic inserts himself and wraps Amy's legs around his waist.

Sonic nods. "Alright slave. Get to work. This one is on you."

Amy smiles. "Yes Master."

Sonic smiles as Amy starts gyrating her hips. Amy's shining pale green eyes close as the pleasure quickly rises. Sonic's jade green eyes sparkle at his mate's ability to perform in this position.

His deep voice makes Amy shiver. "Go faster slave."

Amy nods. "Yes Master."

She speeds up and begins moaning as the new position sends multiple chills down her spine. "Oh Master. This position feels so good. May I go faster?"

Sonic thinks for a second. "No. Go slower. I want you to feel all 12 inches of my manhood with your pussy."

Amy slows her movements down to a crawl and moans as Sonic's huge appendage grinds against every possible part of her walls. "Ohh Master… I love how this feels. May I go faster now?"

Sonic grins. "Beg for it slave."

Amy looks back to Sonic. "Please Master. Let me speed up. Please, I need it."

Sonic smiles. "Good girl. Yes, you may go faster now."

Amy nods. "Thank you Master."

Amy speeds up, and Sonic smiles. He decides to start fondling Amy's huge breasts, and Amy gasps. "Oh Master! That feels so good!"

Sonic chuckles. "I like your sounds, slave. You may now go as fast as you want, but make sure you make us cum at the same time."

Amy nods. "Yes Master."

She starts going as fast as she can, and her moans become screams as her orgasm quickly approaches. Sonic spanks Amy a few times, and she screams. "PLEASE SPANK ME AGAIN MASTER!! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU SPANK ME!!"

Sonic smiles. "Yes, you've been a bad girl Amy Rose Hedgehog. I believe spanking you will teach you to be a good girl."

Amy nods. "YES MASTER!! PLEASE MAKE ME A GOOD GIRL!! SPANK ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN!! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU SPANKING ME!!!"

Sonic spanks Amy hard and gently drags his sharp claws down Amy's delicate back. Amy tosses her head back and looks to Sonic. "MASTER!!! PLEASE LET ME CUM!!! I WANT TO CUM SO BAD!!! _PLEASE_ LET ME CUM MASTER!!!"

Sonic nods. "I like your begging, slave. Yes, you may cum."

Amy pants her reply with what breath she can catch. "THANK YOU (panting) MASTER!!"

Sonic spanks Amy again and then pinches her nipples once more. Amy sinks her claws into the wooden bedpost as she orgasms.

Her juices soak Sonic's abs as she screams his pet name. _"SONIKKU!!!!"_

Sonic holds onto Amy's hips as he unloads into Amy's flower again, bellowing her name. "AMY!!!!"

Sonic unwraps Amy's legs and smiles when he sees a small stream of his seed flow out of Amy's womanhood.

He smiles and cuddles Amy to him. "You know, I'm really beginning to like this dominance thing."

Amy giggles. "I can tell. (panting) I had no idea (panting) I'd have this much energy (panting) for the mating ritual."

Sonic smiles and kisses the top of Amy's head. "Me either. With two kids I'm surprised we're even awake."

The rose-pink werehog nods. "Well, we've had three months to get used to it, so I'm not that shocked about it."

Sonic chuckles. "That makes sense. Now, it's your turn for dominance."

Amy nods and points to a container of lube. "Okay slave. Lube your penis and my anus up, then tear my ass apart."

The royal blue werehog nods and does as Amy demands. Amy gets on all fours and lifts her tail in the air. Sonic gets behind her and grabs her hips.

Amy purrs to her husband. "Get to it slave."

Sonic purrs back to his wife. "Yes Mistress."

Sonic gently inserts the tip of his member into Amy's tight anus, then shoves the rest in. Amy's eyes widen as the foot-long shaft fills her anus completely, and she gasps. "AH!! Just like that slave!"

Sonic begins a hard, fast thrusting into Amy's ample rear, smiling as her cheeks jiggle a bit with his thrusting.

Amy screams at a loud volume. "FUCK YEAH!! YES SLAVE!! OH YES!! SO DEEP!! FASTER SLAVE!!"

Sonic speeds up and smiles as Amy's sounds get even louder. _"HARDER SLAVE!! FUCK ME HARDER DAMMIT!!"_

Sonic adds twice the force to his thrusting and Amy demands Sonic play with her bouncing breasts. Sonic does so and gets small puddles of breast milk forming in his hands.

Amy screams as loud as she can. _"YES SLAVE!!! MAKE ME CUM!!! FUCK MY ASS AND PUT YOUR SEED IN IT!!!!"_

Sonic grunts his reply. "Yes Mistress."

Sonic goes as fast as he can, and Amy's luscious body shakes as she orgasms for the fourth time. Her juices spray from her flower as she screams Sonic's name. **"SONIC!!!!"**

The cobalt werehog unloads into Amy's rear and yells her name at a loud volume. _"AMY!!!"_

Amy feels Sonic's thick seed fill her rear, and she lays her upper body on the bed, panting and sweating heavily. Sonic is also sweating and panting heavily, and he slowly pulls out of the sakura werehog.

He smiles at his wife and purrs in her ears. "Do you (panting) have enough energy for (panting) one more round?"

Amy nods. "Yes, my love. I'm not sure (panting) how I do, but (panting) I can go one more round."

Sonic pulls Amy's legs off of the bed, leaving her bent over the side of the queen-sized bed. He positions himself again, and nods. "Here we go, slave."

Amy nods. "Yes Master. I'm ready."

Sonic inserts himself and begins a slow thrusting into Amy's thick backside. Amy moans softly and turns to Sonic. "Master, can you speed up?"

Sonic frowns. "If you want it, beg for it."

Amy nods. "Please Master. Please speed up. I want to feel your cock pound my ass so much."

Sonic smiles. "Good girl."

He speeds up, thrusting all 12 inches of his huge appendage into Amy's firm rear. Amy tosses her head back and moans loudly. Sonic likes her sounds, so he releases Amy's hips and uses his right hand to play with Amy's womanhood. His left hand fondles Amy's breasts and nipples.

Amy's breath catches in her throat, and she screams when she gets it back. "FUCK!! MASTER THAT FEELS SO GOOD!! HARDER!!! PLEASE POUND ME HARDER!!! I NEED IT SO MUCH!!!"

Sonic nods and goes to full speed and power. Amy gasps and screams as loud as she can as Sonic rails her backside with no mercy. Amy would have gone all night with Sonic if her body had that much endurance, but neither of them in either form had that much endurance when it came to the mating ritual.

Amy turns to Sonic. _"MASTER!!! I WANT TO CUM SO BAD!!! PLEASE LET ME CUM!!!"_

Sonic nods. "Yes you may cum slave!!"

Amy smiles. _"THANK YOU MASTER!!!"_

Sonic and Amy eventually reach orgasm at the same time. Amy's warm juices squirt from her flower and she shakes as she screams Sonic's pet name for the last time. _**"SOOONNIIIKKUUU!!!"**_

Sonic empties the reserves of his seed into Amy's rear as he bellows her name. _**"AMY!!!"**_

Both werehogs collapse onto the bed once Sonic pulls out of Amy. After 5 minutes Amy lays on top of Sonic and nuzzles his chest. "Sonikku that was amazing."

Sonic frowns. "Ames, you're shaking. Did we go too hard?"

Amy smiles. "No. My last orgasm was a multiple. Three in a row."

Sonic chuckles. "Good. I'm glad I was able to please you again."

Amy smiles. "Sonic you're always going to please me, no matter what we do."

Sonic kisses the top of Amy's head. "Same goes for you Amy Rose. Now, let's get some sleep. It's 10 PM, and I'm exhausted."

Amy frowns. "Do we have to? I was wanting you to nurse on me again."

Sonic smiles. "Fine. I'll nurse for a little while, even though I think the twins need your milk more than I do."

Amy nods and sits up. Sonic positions himself and begins to nurse on Amy's left breast. Amy sighs softly as she feels the gentle suckling on her nipple. "Mmm… I love feeling you nurse, Sonic."

Sonic winks at Amy and resumes nursing. Amy cradles his head and gently pets his quills as he nurses, occasionally moaning softly.

After about 10 minutes Amy nods. "Okay Sonikku. Time to switch breasts."

Sonic adjusts his position and begins nursing on the right breast. Amy smiles and resumes softly petting Sonic's quills as he nurses. "You look so cute nursing on me."

Sonic chuckles and winks. Amy lets Sonic nurse for another 10 minutes and then has him stop. "Alright. I'd let you keep going, but the children will need some milk for when we get them back."

Sonic nods and climbs under the sheets, pulling Amy on top of him. "That's fine. I was about to fall asleep anyway."

Amy giggles, nuzzles Sonic under his chin, and takes handfuls of his fur. "Silly Sonikku. Alright, time for some sleep. Goodnight Sonic T Hedgehog. I love you very much."

Sonic kisses Amy one more time. "Goodnight Amy Rose Hedgehog. I love you very much, too."

Sonic and Amy are quickly in a pheromone induced sleep with smiles on their faces.

**NOTE: Okay, lemon's over.**

_**-1 week later-**_

Sonic and Amy Rose enter their house. They've just come back from Tails and Cream Prower's house, and they're carrying William and Candice in their arms. The lavender and lilac hedgehogs are sleeping, and Sonic carries them to his and Amy's room.

Amy joins him in a few minutes. "I'm so happy to be your wife now, Sonikku."

Sonic smiles and kisses Amy's forehead. "I'm happy you are as well Ames. You're an excellent mother to William and Candice, and I love you very much."

The rose-pink hedgehog nuzzles the cerulean speedster's chest. "I love you too, Sonic. You've proven to be an excellent father, and I'm really happy I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sonic picks Amy up bridal style and gently lays her on the bed. "I'm looking forward to spending my life with you as your husband."

Sonic and Amy cuddle together on the bed, and Sonic nuzzles Amy. "I'm not tired, but I think we should take a nap anyway."

Amy giggles. "I agree, even though it's only about 5 PM."

The newlywed hedgehogs snuggle together and fall asleep, but wake up again at 8 PM to nurse and change William and Candice. Once that's done Sonic and Amy put their twins back in their cribs and eat a few chilidogs for dinner. At around 8:45 PM Sonic and Amy become werehogs once again and climb back into bed.

Amy licks Sonic's neck and wraps her arms and legs around him. In this position she was telling him that he was hers and hers alone, like a dog marking its territory. Amy was making sure her scent was all over Sonic's body. Sonic smiles and repeats the actions to Amy, letting Amy (and everyone else) know that she was his and only his.

Amy smiles. "Goodnight Sonic T Hedgehog. I love you so much."

Sonic purrs his reply. "Goodnight Amy Rose Hedgehog. I love you very much."

Sonic and Amy are soon peacefully asleep. They officially begin their married life at 4 AM the next day when William and Candice wake up to nurse.

**NOTE: This brings an end to The Love Of A Werehog. Thank you for reading it, and please submit a review. I own the story, Doctor Alnilam and baby Miles (or Miles II). William and Candice's names are provided by Pyroboy5000. Sonic, Amy Rose, and all related characters and locations are owned and copyrighted by Sega. **


End file.
